The Guardian of Lastation
by HDNftw
Summary: Hiroshi Fujita is finishing up his freshman year in Highschool when he gets a letter from the headmaster, which says "Give this to Hiroshi Fujita immediately." Little does he know that after opening that letter, his life will be changed on this very day.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, class! The test is over! Please hand your tests to the person in front of you!" Our teacher announced the end of our math finals. The whole class sighs with relief. It's the last day before summer break! I think to myself. Of course everyone wants to get out of this class as soon as possible; because why not?

My name is Hiroshi. Hiroshi Fujita. I'm a student at your typical high school. I have the messy, black hair of a cliche protagonist, light blue eyes, and I'm around 5'10. Although I am still a freshman at Ksugakari High, there are currently less than four hours of school left before summer break.

I pass my test to the person in front of me as I watch the rest of the students hand in their papers. The bell rings and our teacher, Mr. Jameson, announces our lunch period. Everyone rushes out of the classroom except for me and a couple other people-my friends.

A short brunette walks up to me and sits across from me, setting her lunchbox in front of me. "Hey, Hiroshi, how do you think you did on the test?"

This is Azuki. I guess you could say the she's that popular girl at school that everyone likes. Although she's only 5'3, you shouldn't underestimate her. She can beat the whole football club without breaking a sweat- she also broke the record of most laps ran under 3 minutes with 16 laps. She's also a straight A student, acing every class she takes, no matter the assignment.

"I'm not sure. I doubt I'm gonna get an A like you. I'm not very good at math," I say with a sigh as a blonde guy pulls me into a playful headlock from behind.

This is Kazumi. Kazumi is your typical athlete who's literally as skilled as a pro athlete. Although he excels in athletics, he fails miserably in every other class. One could call the three of us the "Stereotypical Characters."

"I bet I'm gonna get an F, because I'm horrible at all subjects," Kazumi groans as I laugh.

Azuki, on the other hand, furrows her brow in response. "Kazumi, that's a big no-no! You can't fail this class! Come to my house after school; we'll study more there!"

"What!?" His face scrunches up and he begins to pout. "I'm not gonna waste my summer break doing that bullshit! Let's do something else!" Azuki puffs out her cheeks in annoyance to Kazumi's complaint.

"Can we go to the cafeteria now?" I interrupt the two from getting into a fight, half choking as Kazumi's grip tightens up at Azuki's comment. The athlete loosens his grip, allowing me to rub my sore neck. I get up, and the others follow me out the door.

We enter the cafeteria and find an empty table. As we start eating our meals, a girl approaches our group. It was our student president: Sayaka Hiroma.

"Hiroshi Fujita, the headmistress requests for your presence," She says, looking at me with a smile.

"O-okay…" I stutter and follow her out of the door.

Walking outside, we start to make our way to the headmistress' office. Personally, I have never been inside her office, but I've heard from rumors that the inside is classified as "very interesting".

Turning towards Sayaka, I glance towards the big building; the headmistress' office. "Hey, I haven't done anything wrong this year. Why are you bring me here?"

She shrugs and glances at me. "You're not in trouble, so don't worry. The headmistress just asked me to bring you into her office, that's all I know. It seems like it's something that's top secret and only you are allowed to know about."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." She nods and takes her leave, leaving me in front of the door to the headmistress' building. Opening the door, I step in.

Taking a deep breath, I look around the room, immediately thrown off by the organization of the office. It looks just like an ordinary room, except that everything that you'd find in a house... was all compacted into the same room. It truly was quite the interesting design.

From my right, I hear a voice call out to me. "Do you know why I called you here?" I shook my head, not moving my lips, simply because I wouldn't dare say the wrong thing.

The headmistress stands up and walks towards me. "I just had you come to give you a letter that came in from someone who goes by the name 'Noire'." I give her a blank stare and she pulls out an envelope to prove her point.

I take it and look at her. "Why couldn't have you just give it to me after school?" She picks up what looks like a note and she hands it to me.

On the note, it says, "Give this to Hiroshi Fujita immediately". Other than that, there's nothing else.

"When should I open it?" I ask her, turning the letter over in my hands for any recognition. Nothing.

"Who knows?" She smirks. "You can figure that out on your own. Don't rely on me too much, Hiroshi."

Exiting the office, I hear the headmistress quickly add, "Earlier, I had gotten a message from an unknown user, and they said it was a very valuable letter, so I wouldn't suggest opening it during school hours." I thank her and head towards my last class of my second year at Ksugakari High.

"Holy crap! That was, like the longest school day ever!" I groan as Azuki, Kazumi and I walk out of the classroom.

Azuki looks at me with a grin. "Hey, at least it's the end of the school year! That's probably why you felt it was a pretty long day. Or week. Or month. Or yea-"

"Okay! We get the point Azuki! Let's go do something to start the break off with a bang!" Kazumi cuts her off, running down the steps, officially starting our break.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Dear Hiroshi Fujita,

I am Noire, CPU of Lastation, or I should say, Ruler of Lastation. I come from a dimension called Gamindustri and we have been under attack by an evil force that goes by the name, 'the Seven Sages'. I found your world, the so-called "Earth", and I have been researching to see if there would be anywhere that would be safe in that dimension. With enough research, I had managed to find your high school, Ksugakari High, and I have appointed you to be my guardian. I know I might not be able to transform, knowing that I will probably be thrown into a different dimension, cutting off the source of power to let us transform in the first place, within the next few days you read this. Therefore, if I end up going to Earth, I grant you the authority to be my guardian.

I look forward to meeting you,

Noire Blackheart

I set the piece of paper down, rereading my letter again and again, making sure I didn't messed up on my SOS. I really hope this works. If what Kei said was true, then the concoction that she made for us should work. I pull out a vial that had an orange liquid in it from a cabinet and swirl it around, recalling what had happened a couple of days ago.

 **~ Flashback ~**

"Hey, Kei! I have a request for you!" I call out to the Oracle of Lastation, walking into our basilicom.

"What is it, m'lady?" She turns to me with a smile as she puts down the papers she had been working on.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me m'lady!? That was not my question!" I shake my head with a sigh. "Anyway! So recently, I've been talking with Histoire about if there possibly could be different dimensions besides this one and today I just got a message from her saying that there are, in fact, different dimensions outside of Gamindustri. She says that there's a dimension that has almost the same exact lifestyle our our dimension is called, 'Earth.' So I was wondering, since you specialize in crafting elixirs, if you could make Uni and me an elixir to be able to go to Earth."

I wait patiently for Kei's response as she furrows her brow, putting a hand to her chin, probably thinking about some chemical equation for how to create the elixir.

"Sure, I'd be happy to do it. You just need to get me the material to make it," She says and I nod, pulling out a notebook and paper.

"What would you like me to get for you?" I pull out a piece of paper, my pen in hand.

 **~After collecting the ingredients~**

"Gah! It's even harder to get to the destination than it is collecting the items!" I groan as I slump down on a chair in the basilicom, taking the ingredients out of my inventory and setting them down on the table.

"At least you got them before sundown. Now I can finish this by tomorrow!" Kei says, happily taking the items and rushing off into her lab.

Before she closes her door she looks back at me, "In order to successfully use the ability of the potion, chant the words 'Bring me back to reality.'"

~ End of flashback ~

"Hey, Sis! Do you have your work done for today?" Uni calls out to me, almost making me drop the precious vial in surprise as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Y-yes I am finished for now," I stutter, folding up the letter and place it in my drawer. Getting up, I help her carry the heavy stack of papers to a filing cabinet.

Uni is the CPU Candidate of Lastation-my younger sister. I'm doing my best to help Uni become an independent, hard working girl so that she can take care of herself if I'm ever on a mission without her.

Uni, like me, is a pale-fair skinned girl with long black, almost light blue colored, hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest. Some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like mine but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. She normally wears a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar colored short boots. Unlike me, who wields a rapier, Uni uses a long sniper rifle in combat.

Suddenly hearing a buzz from my desk, I quickly file the papers in my hand and head over to the phone.

Picking up the phone, there was a message. "Everyone! Come here quick! There's trouble here in Planeptune! It's the Seven Sages again!" Damn it. It's them again. I hope we can finish this off quickly enough that I can finish my work. I clench my teeth, hooking the belt carrying my rapier around my waist.

"Hey, Uni, it looks like the Seven Sages are back in business so we're gonna head over there now. Go grab your rifle and we'll head out," I call out to Uni and she nods, quickly setting down the papers before rushing to her room to get ready for battle.

The Seven Sages are a group of evildoers that have only one goal: To make Gamindustri a land where only there's one ruler, and one land. Since there's the four nations, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox, with each a CPU, Console Patron Unit, the Seven Sages have been targeting us and trying to eliminate us. This war started decades ago, and yet we still have been fighting back and forth, improving our powers and skills each time we fight.

"Make sure you pack some revival potions and healing potions! This could get pretty rough since we saw what happened last battle," Uni says, slinging her rifle around her shoulder. I nod and quickly pull open a cabinet, pulling out enough potions, elixirs and scrolls for each of our comrades to have two.

"Hey, Uni. Drink this too before we go. It's a very important elixir that Kei crafted for us." I hand her the elixir, which held the special orange concoction in it, and we both drink the liquid. Closing my inventory screen, I toss a teleport scroll at Uni, who catches it and we both teleport to Planeptune.

"Is everything alright!?" I call out into the battlefield to see blasts and flashes across my field of view. I notice Nepgear running towards us in her HDD form and I wave to her.

"Everyone else is here so don't worry! We've already taken out two of the seven!" She shouts as another blast makes the ground shake.

"Let's not waste anymore time talking, Uni! Let's go!" She nods and we both rush into combat.

The first of the Sages that we run into is Copypaste, the giant mech. Transforming into my HDD form, I summon my sword and besides me, Uni glows a bright white and turns into her HDD form.

"Well if it isn't the Lastation sisters." Copypaste turns his tracts towards us and his eyes flash a bright red with a cackle, "You're never going to beat me with that toothpick and that nerf gun of yours. All it takes is a hit to the head and you guys are down!" He taunts us but we pay no attention to him as we give each other the signal to start the attack.

"Defeating us won't be that easy, you clump of metal!" I shout as he reaches out to grab me but I dodge his hand and stab my sword into his arm, dragging it up his metallic arm as I get closer and closer to his core.

"Gah! Like that puny sword will ever kill me!" The giant robot shakes it's arm, flinging me off of him. I quickly regain my balance and jet back towards him as Uni takes a few more shots at his face throwing him off guard.

"Infinite Slash!" I chant the skill as my blade glows a bright white. I dash around him, taking wide slashes at Copypaste's body, hearing him creak and limp forward as oil spurts out of each gash I make. From behind me as I put away my sword I hear the mech's parts fall apart and crash to the floor with a loud "thud!"

"Three down, four more to go!" I exclaim, summoning my wings, flying deeper into the battle.

"Foolish CPU's! You'll never be able to beat me at this rate!" A woman cloaked in pitch black smoke and red lightning cackles as she shoots a bolt of anti-CPU energy at one of our comrades, Neptune, who had fallen unconscious somehow, most likely from the attack from the woman. That wasn't good at all because she was the most powerful out of the eight of us. We find everybody fighting Arfoire, the most powerful of the Seven Sages. Although it was eight against one, it didn't seem like we, the eight, were going to win against the powerful enchantress.

Vert and Blanc, a spear wielder and a hammer user, had been flung back into a building, snapping their spines as they attempted to gang up on Arfoire. As Neptune was lying on the ground, immobilized from a black bind, her sister, Nepgear, takes the front and defends her fallen comrades.

"Don't hurt my friends, you evil woman!" Nepgear slices her way through the dark matter and takes a stab at Arfoire. The powerful enchantress barely has to move a finger before delivering a powerful wave of dark energy at Nepgear, sending her flying into Ram, knocking the two CPU candidates unconscious.

Uni jumps onto the branch of a tree and takes the chance to shoot Arfoire in her blind spot, shattering a segment of her wings, disabling her ability to fly. Before Uni can even react, Arfoire appears in front of her with a smirk, stabbing her right through the heart with the fallen Neptune's sword.

I watch in horror as the scene unfolds. Uni's bleeding body falls out of the tree and onto the ground, Arfoire laughing like a maniac, Nepgear and Ram unconscious on top of each other, Neptune struggling to move her body to protect the others. I quickly turn back into my CPU form and dash towards Uni, quickly picking her body up, knowing that if I waste time, it could be the end for all of us. Hoping that Arfoire didn't notice, which wasn't likely at all, I dash towards an abandoned shelter that had some of the roof torn apart due to the our fight. The light in Uni's eyes was slowly fading as I shakily pulled out a flask from my inventory.

"Come on, Uni... Please stay alive! Please!" Popping the cap off, I quickly make Uni drink the remedy. I sigh with relief as Uni's unnatural colored skin slowly goes back to its normal color along with the giant gash in her chest. Pressing a finger to Uni's lips, we sneak outside to find Arfoire waiting in front of the building with a smirk on her face.

"Are you two ready to have your lives end here!?" She cackles as I see a pitch black ball of energy forming above her head as she starts chanting a spell. I dig my heels into the ground as Uni hides behind me, her gun ready.

"Although this might not be perfected, I will show you my new power! Behold!" She continues to chant the spell and a dark purple, almost black, circle appears beneath Uni and I. My body freezes, Uni's grip against my clothing tightens and I grit my teeth in fear.

"Oh? Are you giving up? Well, then goodbye CPUs and Gamindustri!" Arfoire cackles loudly and the two of us start falling into the mass of dark energy below us hearing the last of the Seven Sages walk off, cackling even louder as she walks away, leading us to our doom.

"Bring me back to reality," I mumble and a white light suddenly fills my vision, making the two of us pass out.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for checking out this first chapter of my first fanfic! How'd you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Thanks again for supporting me by reading this story; it means a lot to me even if you aren't interested in reading the next chapters. Anyway, have an** ** _amazing_** **day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

"Man, what a great way to start summer break!" I exclaim as I enter my house. I let out a long sigh and toss my backpack away from me, cringing as I hear a crash from my left.

The three of us, Kazumi, Azuki and I, went out to an arcade which also had a go-cart section of the building. We mostly spent our time in the go-cart section of the arcade. The three of us had agreed have a contest to see who was the best go-carter.

The rules were to a race of 10 laps, the person to have the most laps in the lead would get $100 worth of yen each from the losers of the race. Even though Kazumi was the most skilled out of the three of us, he and I ended up being neck on neck with 4 lead laps each while Azuki had 1 lap lead. Kazumi was about to win when his tire grazed against the tire wall, causing him to spin out, giving me the opportunity to win. So I somehow ended up winning ¥24082.

I reach into my pocket to pull out the money but instead, I pull out that letter the headmistress gave me. Remembering what she had told me earlier, I quickly open the letter and pull out a piece of paper.

It read:

Dear Hiroshi Fujita,

I am Noire, CPU of Lastation, or I should say, _Ruler_ of Lastation. I come from a world called Gamindustri and we have been under attack by an evil force that goes by the name, 'the Seven Sages.' I found your world, the so-called "Earth," and I have been researching to see if there would be anywhere that would be safe in that dimension. With enough research, I had found high school, Ksugakari High, and I have appointed you to become my guardian. I know I might not be able to transform, knowing that I will probably be thrown into a different dimension, cutting off our power supply that allows us to transform in the first place, within the next few days you read this. Therefore, if I end up going to Earth, I shall grant you the authority to be my guardian.

I hope we will meet soon,

-Noire

I fold the letter and stand there, questioning what I just read. _The letter just talked about someone, supposedly a girl, who goes by the name, Noire, and was probably the ruler of some kind of state or country or something. She had the power to transform into another form but can't anymore, and now wants me to be her guardian. What!?_ I sigh, my mind too tired to question anything at the moment. I grabbed a fresh set of clothing and a towel, heading into the bath.

Lowering myself into the warm water, I sigh with relief, "What a way to end the day!" I grin, closing my eyes.

 _So, first, I get a mysterious letter from the headmistress that talks about a girl who claims that she comes from a different dimension, then I went go-carting with Azuki and Kazumi, winning $200 worth of yen. Wow._ I think to myself.

Suddenly, I hear a girl shouting something from... above? I can't see anything as I look out the window since the steam was fogging the window up.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The girl's voice gets louder and louder by the second. I stand up to open the window but it shatters before me and something barrels right into me, knocking me off of my feet, back into the bath.

I hold my head with one arm and hold the other thing with my other as I try to get my head to stop spinning. Suddenly realizing that I had been holding something... or someone this entire time, I look down to find a girl who was unconscious in my arms.

The girl is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair, about waist length, worn up in long twintails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. The girl is wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this, is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece.

Looking at the window that had been shattered with this girl's body, I hear another cry of help coming from the same direction. Setting down the first girl by the edge of the bath, I groan and swim over to the window, only to barely catch another girl in my arms.

The girl in my arms is a light skinned girl with long black, almost light blue colored, hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like the first girl's but are darker in comparison. The girl in my arms has a color scheme that consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. The girl wears a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She also is wearing long, fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots.

The girl looks back and forth between herself and I before she realizes that she had landed in my arms. Flustered, she lets out a yelp, attempting to kick and punch me. I set her down on one of the many stools in the bath house by the showers and look back at the other girl, who had been unconscious this whole time on the side of the bath.

The second girl who I had just caught looks at me with a curious gaze. "Wow. So this is who Hiroshi is."

I look at her with a blank stare, and then I realize. "Wait, how do you know my name!?"

"Um... My sister Noire was the one who gave you that letter, right? The letter about someone who was the CPU of Lastation, right?"

I nod and she continues. "Well, the one who's unconscious right now is Noire. I'm her sister, Uni. It's nice to meet you," She holds out her hand with a smile and I shake it, smiling back. Uni looks down, her face suddenly becoming bright red. I cock my head in confusion and look down, just now noticing that I had lost my towel when I got knocked down by Noire. I quickly excuse myself and rushed out of the room.

Heading back into the bath, now dressed, Noire had finally come to and was now letting her eyes wander around the room, quickly looking away with guilt as her eyes pass by the broken window. I sneak up behind Noire and tap her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"What was that for!? It's not like I'm easily startled or anything! I just woke up to find you tapping me in the shoulder is all!" I grin and sit down next to Noire. She puffs out her cheeks in annoyance and I couldn't help but to think that it was adorable. _She doesn't seem like she was the person who wrote this letter at all._ I observe the girl in front of me who was now glaring at me.

"Don't just sit there gazing like a pervert at me. Introduce yourself!" She huffs at me, making me half grin.

"Wouldn't you already know my name since you're the one who wrote the letter to me?" I say and Noire blushes and turns away with a "hmph," making me laugh and she blushes even more.

"So, Noire." I look at Noire. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Well... this woman named Arfoi- hey! How do you know!?" I point towards her sister, Uni, who gave her a friendly grin. "Okay, fine! I'll let that one slide. It's not like I wanted to introduce myself or anything... Stupid Uni."

She coughs and shakes her head. "Nevermind that. A woman named Arfoire rebelled against us, the CPUs, and practically destroyed it along with the rest of our friends who were the former CPUs."

I stare at Noire, processing the depressing information, "But why are you here?"

"There's a long story, and there's a short story. Which one would you like to listen to?"

"The long story, please."

"Well you see, there's a group called the Seven Sages, and they don't like us- CPUs and CPU candidates. Our role in our dimension, Gamindustri, is to be a CPU; a person that rules our own land and we gather shares from our followers' beliefs and use that power to transform into HDD form- an upgraded form of ourselves with overwhelming powers that normal people can't handle. Since we defeated the other 6 of the Sages, there was only one was left, the most powerful of the seven; Arfoire. She ended up defeating my friends and she managed to kill my sister, Uni. But then since Gamindustri is practically like being in a video game, you're able to revive your fallen comrades so I revived Uni with an elixir." The two give each other a smile, "Before the two of us had a chance to attack, we got ambushed by Arfoire's new technique, the Black Hole.

"Now I'm backtracking to a couple days before the battle even started. Lastation's oracle, Kei, made a concoction to be able to go to Earth after hearing my story about Histy, or Histoire, Planeptune's oracle, told me that we would be soon ambushed by the Seven Sages. Kei said that we could drink it whenever we'd like and it would activate if Uni and I are about to die. And that's how we ended up here." She talked as if it were like a walk in the park, but being the CPU, I'm not sure whether to take it that way or not.

"So basically instead of having factions, the Seven Sages wanted to create world peace with just one leader and one land. And you're here because you drank a potion that opened like a gate or something to come here?" I repeat what I could comprehend, watching as Noire stands up.

"I'll be sleeping in whatever room I can find," She says as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I watch as Noire walks out of the room, "She's a tsundere, isn't she."

Uni giggles, "Wow, how did you know?"

"I guess I know my stuff..." I look away with a slight blush. Coughing, I turn back to Uni. "I bet it's nice having a sister like Noire."

"Yeah, it is." She then starts pushing me out of the room. "I'm gonna take a bath. Have fun with Noire."

She closes the door behind me and I sigh. Walking into my bedroom, I find Noire sleeping in my bed. I smile as I watch her take soft breaths, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Sitting down, I lean my back against the bed. Pulling out my earbuds, I turn on some music and drift off into sleep.

 **·~· Uni ·~·**

Stepping into the bath, I take a deep breath and close my eyes. _Geez, what a day. It starts out with my friends and I battling to our death, only for me to be killed by Arfoire and later, revived by Noire. Then Noire and I fall unconscious in a black hole, only to find ourselves falling from the sky and into a bath house. I'm really glad that Hiroshi was there to help us out without getting hurt. I hope I wasn't heavy! Oh, Uni, why are you thinking about these things!?_

I dunk my head into the warm water and press my knees up against my chest. _Why am I always such a burden for everyone I befriend? I wish I could be of some use for Noire and now Hiroshi..._ I get out of the bath and dry off, looking at myself in the mirror. Combing my hair, I check to see if I have any cuts or bruises on my body. _Wow I'm really glad that Noire reminded me to add that potion in her inventory before we went into battle or else I wouldn't be here._ I smile and hurry to get my clothing on.

I walk into what looks like a bedroom to find Noire sleeping in what seems like Hiroshi's bed and Hiroshi, who had fallen asleep, resting against the bed listening to music. I wonder what type of music he listens to. I walk over to him and pull out an earbud from his ear and put it on. _What's this type of music?_ I look over at the device in Hiroshi's hand. _Rise over Fall by Higae._ It reads. _Interesting. I like this type of music._ After silently jamming out to a few more songs, my eyelids start to feel drowsy and I lay my head against his shoulder unconsciously, the land of dreams welcoming me for the night.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! If you're a newcomer, you don't have to read this, but if you've already read all the way to the current update, I have split the first chapter in half! That's all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

I wake up to see the ceiling and I feel something warm leaning against me. Looking to my left, I see Uni on top of me, her ribbons tied around her pigtails were about to come undone. I hear music only from my left ear and I realize that Uni had put on one of my earbuds. I smile turn back to look at the clock. 8:30.

I hear Noire sit up on the bed and yawn. She starts to get off of the bed but notices Uni leaning against me with one earbud in her ear and one in mine. She clenches her fists and her face turns bright red. I hold out a hand to stop her from hitting me and I point at Uni, who is peacefully sleeping against me. She sighs and loosens up, getting off of the bed, giving me a look that clearly says, "I'll get you back!" as she purposefully steps on both of my legs making me cringe. _That girl!_ I smirk and lie back down, staring at the ceiling.

About an hour passes by the time Uni wakes up. She rubs her eyes a bit and looks around, finally realizing the situation and yelps as she sees that she's leaning against my shoulder.

Blushing a soft red, she awkwardly looks away from me and says, "You didn't have a problem with me sleeping against you, right?"

I shake my head, "Well, you are quite an adorable girl." She blushed an even deeper red and I laugh. "I'm just teasing you. Come on, now that you're in my world, I'm gonna show you two girls around town. By the way, I never knew you were into dubstep."

"I've never actually listened to that type of music. Although I've never listened to it, I enjoy it." I laugh and Uni gets off of me.

I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The two girls come up behind me while I'm brushing and I pull out two of my extra toothbrushes. _I'm always prepared for anything, girls._ I think to myself as I finish brushing my teeth.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a few ingredients out of the pantry. Uni had followed me and she looks over my shoulder as I prepare the meal.

"Hey, when did you start learning how to cook?" She watches me as I cut the onions.

"Well, since I've lived alone since middle school, I eventually learned how to cook meals for myself. I'm still learning how to cook some meals but I can handle most recipes," I explains, putting the knife down.

"Would you like me to help you cook the meal?"

"Sure. I could use an extra hand in the kitchen." Uni grins and I give her the recipe. We are going to be having shrimp omelets for breakfast.

"Do you have the onions already?" She asks as I chop the tomatoes.

"Yeah, I've already got the fresh ingredients prepared. Can you work on the stove?"

"Of course! Every cook has to at _least_ know how to operate the stove."

"Okay, good. Can you make the eggs and shrimp please?" She nods and heads right to work. I immediately notice that both of the girls were doing a ton whether it was in the kitchen or not.

Noire was going around the house and organizing everything for some reason while behind me, Uni was cooking both the eggs _and_ the shrimp at the same time! I couldn't possibly do something like this on my own this quick.

"Hey, Uni. So far, my first impression of you two are pretty diligent. You girls can do so much at the same time!" I watch her flawlessly flip the omelet and onto its backside.

She nods and turns back to look at me. "Well, back in Gamindustri, the nation that Noire and I lead had huge workloads coming from all of the taxes, crimes, factory production and all sorts of stuff. I would do what I could to help Noire and eventually we both took half of the workload each. We got so used to the workload that we managed to do it within a much shorter time than how long it used to take. Although we can't exactly live that life anymore can we?"

"Wow, so you're saying you could do more than this at a time? And Noire can do even more than that?" I decide not to continue on her last comment.

"Yeah. Once Noire got so hyped to get her work done that she managed to finish all of the papers while making her new outfit. Yeah, she cosplays."

"So she has a hobby of cosplaying, huh? I would've never seen myself living with a leader of a faction who has a hobby of cosplaying."

We both laugh as we hear Noire sneeze from my bedroom and Uni plates the omelets. We end up making the rest of the meal in silence and I have Uni set the table while I went up to get Noire.

"Hey, Noir-" I walk into the room to find her just slipping on her bra. I quickly turn around and walk out of the room.

"B-breakfast is ready, Noire. Come down when you're ready." _Did I just_ seriously _walk in on her!? What kind of impression am I trying to make here!?_ I mentally slap myself in the face as I stumble down the stairs.

Noire comes down blushing after the incident in the bedroom. As she passes by me she I quickly whisper, "Sorry." to her, who immediately takes a bite out of her proportion. Her eyes light up as she takes a bite of the omelet.

"Oh wow! I never knew you were such a good cook, Hiroshi!"

"Well, thank Uni for doing the egg and shrimp. She did an excellent job in the kitchen. You wouldn't mind helping me out again would you?" I glance at Uni and she responds with a small blush.

We end up eating the rest of the meal in silence. While Uni was cleaning the dishes, I notice Noire scooting closer to me.

Putting a hand up to my ear, she whispers into my ear, "Hey, I know you saw me. To tell you the truth, I kinda need to go shopping for some new clothing…" She pulls away, blushing into a deep red. Uni looks over at me. I can't help but to smirk at her. I get up and walk over to Uni.

She looks at me, "What is it, Hiroshi?"

"I think your sister grew another size."

"So you're thinking about taking the two of us to a lingerie shop."

"Right on the nose, Uni. Since you girls are new to Earth, I guess I'll take you guys on a stroll down town." She looks at me and we both give each other a devious grin, only to notice Noire staring at us with eyes full of fear.

"Hey, Noire?"

"Yes, Uni?"

"Would you like to go shopping with me and Hiroshi?"

"S-sure. I do need to go shopping anyway. I can't go on every day with just this one set of clothing."

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll be leaving whenever you'd like, Noire." Uni settles the agreement with a smile. She takes me by the hand and she leads me to my bedroom. Closing the door, she sits on the bed and I take a seat on the chair by my desk.

"Okay so what's your plan, Uni?" I say, looking at the smaller girl.

"Take her to a lingerie shop you know and we'll shop there since that's where she wants to shop. I'll choose some really… revealing ones for her, and then we'll buy her a few, run, get her some other clothes like skirts, tank tops, some new stuff, and some clothing for me too, of course. Don't worry about paying for our clothing. Noire did some research on Earth and converted our currency, which was credits, into yen. So we practically quadrupled our money, making us have the equivalent of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 yen." My jaw drops as I attempt to count the amount of zeros in the amount of numbers. _They have_ that _much money!? That's crazy! Well, I guess that's what being a CPU of one of four major factions is like._ Noire calls for us to come down and the two of us nod at each other, and we head downstairs, starting our mission.

 **·~· Noire ·~·**

"Hiroshi! Uni! I'm ready!" I call out to the two troublemakers. _Geez, I really wished that I had changed in the bath… Stupid, perverted Hiroshi._ I wait by the door as Hiroshi and Uni walk down the stairs. Hiroshi opens the door for us and we both thank him, stepping outside onto Earth's soil.

It wasn't how I expected it to be. It was pretty much just like how Histy had explained to me. She said it was just like our world, except there are no monsters crawling out and about.

Hiroshi looks down at me (he's practically a head and a half taller than me), "You enjoying the view?" I nod and take a step down onto the pathway that leads to the gate. As I'm about 10 meters away from the gate, it starts to open.

"Yeah, the gate opens automatically for us. Don't worry about it. It'll close once we pass." He walks outside and down the sidewalk towards the city. Uni and I hurried to catch up with Hiroshi.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid. I come from a much more advanced world compared to you guys." I smirk and Hiroshi blushes a little.

We end walking through a park that looks very similar to Planeptune. I really miss Neptune and the others… I hope they're doing alright. Sitting down at a bench, I hear the other two stop and Uni sat next to me.

"This park kinda reminds me back when we would visit Neppy in Planeptune… I really miss everyone back there."

I nod and watch as couples walk around the park. "Hey, Uni. Do you think we have a chance of getting back to Gamindustri?"

She shakes her head with a sigh. "I highly doubt it. Without Histy here, we can't do a thing without her. Also, since it doesn't seem like Earth has our tech, it's either the others actually get thrown into here like we did, or we'd die trying to get back home." I sigh and stand up.

We somehow manage to get to the shop that Hiroshi wanted us to go first after walking for around a half an hour. Uni and Hiroshi give each other a smirk and we enter the shop. When we first step into the shop, it takes me a minute to process the products that were hung up around the store.

"Wh-wh-what!? You never told me that we were going here!" I stutter as Uni pushes me towards a rack of lingerie.

"Come on, try one of these. I'll help you pick one out if you'd like," There was something in her voice that tells me not to trust her. We walk around the store and pick out various undergarments and soon enough, we end up carrying a pile of clothing.

Dragging me into a dressing room, Uni starts to pull off my shirt and bra.

"Wh-what are you doing, Uni!? I can do this myself!" I stutter as she slips on a bra that she had chosen.

"Don't mind me. Just making sure you got the right size," She says with a giggle, "Would you like me to help you put the others on?"

"N-n-n-no… I'm fine."

"Alright. Take your time," She sits down on the bench, next to the pile of clothing that I'd just taken off.

"W-wait. Why are you still here?" I turn back to her and she looks at me with a grin.

"I had already finished shopping, since I know my size and taste. I found a few pairs and now I'm here if you'd like any help."

"Wow… So quick," I mumble to myself as I hook the two straps on my back together. Examining myself in the mirror, I turn around to see if the back looks fine. Nodding, I take off the undergarments and put on my other clothes, not bothering to try any of the clothing that Uni had suggested.

"I hope they have others like this… All of the others that you showed me are too revealing to even be lingerie," Uni giggles and takes the black lingerie.

...

After getting a few other pairs of lingerie, we finally take our leave.

Hearing a growl, I immediately drop the bags of clothing but I notice Uni holding her stomach.

"Do you girls like ramen?" We both nod, trying to hold our stomachs from letting out another growl. _Wow. Eating our favorite dish for our second meal on Earth. Hiroshi must've gotten some information out of Uni._

Hiroshi starts walking towards what looked like an old shack. Following him inside, we end up taking a seat in front of the chefs, who had been preparing ramen.

"Three orders of your specialty, please!" Hiroshi calls to the chefs and they nod, starting immediately on our meals.

"Wow… How'd you even find this place?" I say to Hiroshi, watching as the chefs use chopsticks to stretch and make the ramen noodles.

He shrugs. "Well, I was just looking around town when I noticed something smelled good. And so I walked right in and ate here for the first time. Soon enough, I was coming here almost every day. They're one of the most well-known chefs in Japan. I guess they chose a run-down building because they didn't want very many customers," I nod and one of the chefs started boiling the noodles while the others started making the broth and toppings for the soup.

"Hey, are we going to finish shopping after lunch?" Uni says as Hiroshi looks at his watch.

"Yeah of course we are. We've only been to one shop since we left the house." The chefs set our bowls down and I gasp in awe. I gaze hungrily and grab my chopsticks.

"Go ahead and show them how good our ramen is! Eat up!" We nod hungrily and dig into our meal.

"Wow! This is really good!" Uni and I say in unison.

One of the chefs chuckles, "I'm glad you girls like it. Hiroshi here is our number one and only customer. I guess you could say he comes here daily. Every now and then we'll throw in a discount for him since he goes here so often. We are quite expensive for such a small restaurant," Hiroshi just gives an awkward smile and we all laugh.

The three of us end up eating the rest of our meals while talking to the chefs. Uni and I soon learned that the chefs of this restaurant became so popular that at least two thousand people came to their restaurant a day. It ended up being too much work for them as the number of daily customers gradually increased, so they shut down the restaurant and moved here. Since they had already made trillions of yen, they didn't have to worry about paying for everything else.

Handing our bowls to the chef, we thank him and he beckons for me to come closer.

I lean forward and he puts a hand to my ear. "Is Hiroshi your boyfriend?"

"W-w-w-what!? N-no I'm not his girlfriend! I've only just met him yesterday!" I stutter as the chef laughs. _Why do people have to ask if I'm his boyfriend!? It's only the second day and this is the second time!_ The lingerie shop clerk had asked me if Hiroshi was my boyfriend too. Flustered, I walk out with Uni and Hiroshi, thanking the chefs once again.

We stop in front of a mall and Hiroshi turns to me. "We should check out the mall and see if there are any stores you girls would like to go shop at," Uni and I nod and we head into the mall. I let my eyes wander around the massive collection of shops as we walk deeper and deeper into the mall. My eye catches one shop and I grabbed Hiroshi's arm.

He looks at me and I point to the shop across from where we stood. "Can we go there? It looks like it has a good variety of clothing."

"Of course. We'll go wherever you girls would like to go," He responds with a smile.

"Hey, Sis, I'm gonna be shopping for my own clothes so if you need any help, just find Hiroshi," Uni says with a wink, making me blush and turn away with a "Hmph!"

Stepping through the doors of the shop, I stare in awe. The shop was filled with clothes of all kinds. Skirts, shirts, tank tops, blouses, dresses, even swimming suits. I immediately rush down one aisle and gaze at all of the skirts. Uni comes up behind me and observes me as I pick out a couple of skirts.

"Hey Uni, do you think I should get plaid or no pattern?" I hold up a skirt that had a black base that had white plaid stripes, and in my other hand I hold up a plain black skirt.

Uni shrugs, "Why don't you try both of them out? We don't have a limit of money you know. We can practically buy the whole country if we wanted with a ton of money to spare."

"Fair enough," I huff and hurry to find a top that would match either one of the skirts. Walking down a row of t-shirts, I run into Hiroshi, who has a white shirt with a cute fabric pattern that lines the neck area. Around the white t-shirt is a black sweater-like piece of clothing; but it doesn't have a zipper nor does it have buttons buttons.

"Here. This is for you, Noire," He says with a smile and I respond with a blush, taking the outfit that he chose for me. I hurry towards the changing room and close the curtains behind me. Looking at myself in the mirror, I stare at my current clothing. _Geez this clothing is so out-of-date compared to Earth's clothing. People would think I cosplay! I hope they don't…._ I undo the buttons on the front of my attire and slip it off, revealing my bra. Slipping on the skirt, I grin and do a little spin, seeing how it would look like, front and back. Putting on the shirt and sweater, my eyes widen. _Hiroshi_ _has_ _a_ _really_ _good_ _taste_ _in_ _fashion_. I think to myself as I do another 360. I smile before changing back into my old outfit.

A couple hours had passed by the time I had finally chosen the clothes that I had wanted to buy. I'm glad Hiroshi is a strong guy because Uni and I bought a _ton_ of clothing. Walking deeper into the mall, we ended up going up a level and made our way into the cafeteria. I notice that there are two people waving at the three of us; a tall blonde boy and a shorter one, a brunette girl, who looked like the blonde's daughter.

Hiroshi waves back at them and looks back at us, "Those people that are waving at us are my friends from school," Uni and I hurry to catch up with Hiroshi, who had already gotten into a conversation with the other two. _So those two in front of us aren't father and daughter after all._

"So you have two girlfriends already? I envy you Hiroshi!" The guy with blonde hair playfully nudges Hiroshi in the arm as we approach the group.

"What? They're not my girlfriends. I only just met them a yesterday, you idiot!" He punches him in return and the two laugh.

The girl looks at me and smiles, holding out a hand. "My name's Azuki! Nice to meet you."

I awkwardly shake her hand and introduce Uni and myself. "I'm Noire and this," I look at Uni. "is my younger sister, Uni."

"Nice to meet you, Azumi," The two of us say in unison.

Azumi turns back to Hiroshi with a grin. "You really struck it rich with these two adorable girls, Hiroshi." He awkwardly laughs, obviously trying not to say anything perverted, which I'm grateful for.

He pats me on the shoulder, making me blush. "Noire here really enjoys cosplaying." He turns towards me, who is now pure red in the face, burning ear to ear. "You and Azumi should hang out sometime. She likes to design costumes too. She's in the Arts and Crafts club and she designs tons of clothing whether it be for a play or festivals." My nervous level drops from one hundred to one. _What_? _She's_ _a_ _cosplayer_ _too_? _I_ _hope_ _we_ _can_ _get_ _along_ … I look at Azuki and she gives me a friendly grin. Kazumi looks at us and gives us a friendly smile and a wave.

"Azuki, I know you're getting to know the two girls but we have to go get ingredients for dinner." Kazumi interrupts our introduction and Azuki nods, waving to Uni and I. The two of them head into one of the shops by the cafeteria as the three of us wave goodbye.

Hiroshi turns towards us and holds up a slip of paper. "That reminds me. We do need to get more ingredients for the next few meals. Do you girls wanna go home and chill or do you wanna come with me and shop?" _It_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _so_ _bad_ _to_ _go_ _home_ _after_ _a_ _long_ _day_ _out_ _shopping_ … _but_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _nice_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _Hiroshi_ _for_ _a_ _bit_. I thought as I space out.

 _I think I should let Uni and Hiroshi shop together. I have more that I still need to work on at the house._ I think to myself.

Uni must've figured me out by now because she nudged me and spoke up. "We'd love to shop with you, Hiroshi. Where are we gonna go?"

"There's this one store close by in this mall that I normally shop at," Hiroshi explains as we start walking the opposite direction Azuki and Kazumi went.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Well...This chapter is also split.**


	4. Chapter 4

**·~· Noire ·~·**

The three of us, Hiroshi, Uni and I, end up at the entrance of a supermarket. Walking through the sliding glass doors, we each take a basket. Hiroshi hands Uni and me a phone with the shopping list on it.

"Don't worry about giving these back. You can keep them if you ever need to call or text someone. Delete the items on the list once you get them, okay?" We both nod and I put away my basket.

Hiroshi looks at me in confusion as Uni walks off with a smirk. "Can I share a basket with you? I mean... it's not like I wanna stay with you or anything you…"

He nods and I take the basket. "You read the list while I go look for the items, okay?"

He nods again and looks at his phone, "We need skinless, boneless chicken breast halves- pounded to ½ inch thickness, 1 carton of eggs, panko bread crumbs, vegetable oil and all-purpose flour." I look up at the signs above each aisle, reading what foods are down the row. I find the baking section and picked up a package of the flour, putting it in the basket. Hiroshi marks the flour off the list.

Walking down the next aisle, he looks over at me, "Hey, is it alright you tell me more about where you came from? Hearing your stories about Gamindustri are really interesting."

"I guess so… it has a tragic ending though."

"I don't mind." We had both reached for the vegetable oil and Hiroshi grabs onto the same bottle, probably out of routine, making me blush. Hiroshi quickly lets go and I catch a slight blush from him. I smile to myself, putting the bottle into the basket.

"So, where'd you like me to start?" I say as we turn the corner, walking down another isle.

He shrugs, "Whenever you'd like to start."

"Okay, I guess I'll start off with meeting my friends." I pick up another ingredient for dinner and place it in the basket, "So Neptune was the first one I met and became friends with. I had gotten a job from one of my citizens to clear out monsters in a factory by the basilicom. When I had arrived to the factory, I was encountered by wave after wave of endless monsters. After defeating them, I ended up fighting an ancient dragon, which was the strongest of the bunch. It was in the middle of the battle when I heard someone say, 'Nepu!' and a purple flash of light appeared in front of me, defeating the dragon. I turned to see a girl around my age looking up at me with a grin that looked like she was up to no good. There were a few other girls had managed to catch up to the energetic girl and that's when I met her sister, Nepgear, and a few other friends back in Gamindustri; IF, and Compa. I ended up meeting the rest of the gang while doing quests to stop the Seven Sages, which our last mission failed; we're here with you right now. Everyone's really nice except for Neptune… She calls me a loner. But it's not like I am one or anything..." I grab the panko bread crumbs, my face burning red, and put it into the basket. I feel my phone buzz and I pick it up.

It was Uni. "Hey, I got the eggs and the chicken. Let's hurry up and pay. I'm really hungry."

"Okay, onee-chan. We're headed to the cash register right now." I type and put the phone into my purse that I ended up getting at another shop.

As we walk towards the cashier, Hiroshi speaks up, "So what are the monsters like in your dimension?"

"Well, since our dimension is practically your typical MMO type game, massive multiplayer online game, the monsters drop loot and give you experience points to level up. But the thing is, someone had been making discs that spawn the monsters, forcing us, the CPUs, to take care of them."

"Oh I see. How'd you meet Uni and the others."

"Well, Uni is my sister but I found her out in the middle of the Shopping District with a piece of paper. It was quite interesting, I know. You must be thinking, 'if she's your sister, then why wasn't living with you in the first place?'" I grin as I see Hiroshi's face, bewildered because of the fact that I read his mind, although it was an obvious question for someone to ask.

"Me having the perks of being the goddess, of course, brought up the image of the paper in front of me. It said, 'Find someone who goes by the name Noire.' I ended up getting to know her after I found her and found out that she was the CPU candidate of Lastation, basically meaning that she was my sister. Since I had huge workloads back in the basilicom, I had Uni help me out. She used to be really discreet about what she does until she met Blanc, who is quite the… exposed member of the party." We finish paying for the ingredients and thank the cashier. Finding Uni waiting for us at the entrance, we head for home. I check for the time on my phone and it reads: 1908.

Uni leans over to me and whispers into my ear as we walk through the park, "Hey, Noire! What'd you two talk about? Any confessions?"

"Wh-wh-what!? Of course not! We've only talked about my backstory and how I met everyone!" I shout, quickly covering my mouth as soon as I finish my sentence.

"Oh, okay. I was just teasing you."

She then looks over at Hiroshi who is looking back at us. "There's a surprise for you two. Especially for you, Hiroshi."

He tilts his head and I wave him off with a smile. "You'll see."

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Did you guys like the new chapter? Was it too much information for you guys? Meh. At least you lived :D Have a great day, everyone :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**·~· Uni ·~·**

The three of us end up making it home around 7:20 and we can see that the light from the bathroom was on. Inside the room we could all hear girls' laughs and squeals from the bathroom.

Hiroshi turns to me. "So this is the surprise that you wanted to show me." I nod with a grin and I walk over to the bath door.

"It seems like they came a little early," Noire says as we all hear a squeal and a "Nepu!" echo as a splash sounds from the room.

"I guess I'll take a bath later. I'll start prepping for dinner while you reunite with the others." Hiroshi looks at me with a smile and heads into the kitchen. I open the door and Noire follows me inside.

Closing the door behind me, I call out to the others. "Long time no see, everyone! Welcome to our house… Or at least the house we're currently staying in." Everyone turns towards us, their expressions changing from relaxation and joy to pure shock.

Neptune grins and waves like a maniac at us. "Long time no see, my long lost brethren! Man, the author should've made us reunite sooner! I really missed you when I heard that you were sucked into that dimension well!" She hops out of the bath and pulls the both of us into a bear hug.

Despite Neptune's tiny body, she's an extremely strong girl. I start to hear Noire gasp for air and Neptune releases us from her death grip, grinning. I take a look at all of the girls when I spot a very short blonde girl.

"Hey… Is that Histy?" She turns around to look at me and waves. "Wow! Histy, you look sooo cute!" She blushes and smiles at me. Noire already undressed and made her way into the bath, sitting next to Histy.

"Hey girls, I'm going to be making dinner with Hiroshi. You'll meet him soon enough. Enjoy the bath!" I leave the room and shut the door. I find Hiroshi covering the chicken breasts with the panko bread crumbs as I enter the kitchen.

"It's relieving to see the gang again. Just to let you know, they're all _really_ cute." He stiffens as I emphasize "really" and turns to me with an awkward smile.

He quickly changes the subject before the two of us end up getting into a deeper conversation on that subject. "Would you like to help me prep the chicken while I make a side of fried rice?" I nod and take over his place as he washes his hands.

He sets the rice in the rice cooker and I look over at him, still working on the chicken batter. "Hey, I gotta tell you something but it's top secret! Make sure Noire doesn't find out." He nods and I continue, "I think Noire likes you." Hiroshi just looks at me with a blank stare.

"Seriously, she does." I say, trying to convince him. _He'd better not be one of those dense protagonists in the shows that I watch._ I think to myself as he stares at me.

"Really?" Is all he says.

"Really." I confirm.

"Okay, I'll keep it locked away." To prove his point, he takes an imaginary key and zips up his mouth, locking it. I giggle and he walks over to the chicken, helping me do the rest of the chicken breasts.

"So you bought extra chicken because you knew that the other girls were in the bath?" Hiroshi says, glancing at the bath, which was erupting with loud exclamations and occasional "Nepu!'s."

I nod. "Histy somehow managed to contact me on my phone, letting me know that the rest of the girls were here."

"So who is Histy?"

"She's what you would call, at least on Earth, a genius."

"Wow. Really?"

"Well… now that I think about it she's actually, she's more just than that. With enough research, she could memorize everything about Japan in just three days if she really wanted to. She could practically do anything if she wanted. Her only flaw is that she's tiny. Although, it suits her since she's sooo adorable." The rice cooker's timer beeps and Hiroshi set down the chicken he had been working on.

Opening up the rice cooker, he turns on the stove and starts to dice up some garlic. "If they're gonna stay at my house, I think I at least get to know their personalities. Will you tell me about the rest of the girls?"

"Of course!" I put the finished chicken on a tray. "I guess I'll start with Neptune," Walking over to the sink, I wash my hands. "She's quite the noisy girl. She's pretty lazy but she's really good when it comes to fighting or sports. She's the energetic one with purple, shoulder-length hair. Nepgear, on the other hand, is the one who's nice to everybody. And I mean everybody. She's a very smart girl but she's only decent at sports compared to Neptune. You'll know who she is because they're sisters.

"The only I can say about about our friend Vert is that she's the master of all games. She's the hardcore gamer of our group; one of the best I've seen out there. Probably even better than you, although, I don't really know how skilled you are. She's the only CPU who doesn't have a sister.

"The girl who corrupted me is named Blanc. She's the silent type who loves to read manga and books. She writes fanfics, poetry and novels but hates it when people read her stuff. When she transforms, she goes full on yandere and swears a ton. Her two sisters, who are twins, that are super cute! But just a warning, they're toddlers. Rom and Ram are literally the opposite as far as personalities go. Rom has short brunette hair and she's like Blanc, the quiet type but she doesn't get angry very often. Ram is the opposite of her twin.

"Histy isn't a CPU or CPU candidate but she's the Oracle of Planeptune. Although I've already told you about Histy, she used to be a fairy." Hiroshi had finished making the rice and started working on frying the chicken.

He looked back at me, "Some friends you got, Uni. I hope I can get along with them." We both laugh and continue to cook the food.

Turning around, he turns on the stove, "Hey, can you tell them that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, please?" I nod and head into the bath house. Walking inside, I find Histy walking across the bath.

"Hey, Histy! You're trying to walk!" She jumps at my call and slips, falling on her bottom. I giggle and Histy gives me the pouty face.

Helping her up, I call out to the rest of the girls, "Dinner's gonna be ready in fifteen minutes or so! So wrap it up in the bath." I hear an echo of 'Yes's' and 'Yeah's.' Walking back into the kitchen I sigh.

Hiroshi looks back at me, "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head in response. "Not really. I'm just wondering-wouldn't this house not have enough rooms for seven more people?"

"Actually, I have a ton of guest rooms on the other side of the living room. Don't question the plot convenience," He says with a laugh, setting down the fried katsu on the stack of the other katsu. "Also, I have something to show the two of you after dinner. It's a secret so don't tell anyone else beside you and your sister." I nod and he goes back to frying the katsu. Looking at the plate of the uncooked katsu, there were at least six uncooked chicken breasts still on the tray. Pulling out another frying pan from a cabinet below the stove, I turn on another stove to Hiroshi's left, getting a surprised yelp out of him.

"Wh-what are you doing!? You almost made me drop the katsu!" I giggle and stick out my tongue in response, taking a pair of tongs and put a piece of chicken on the pan. Within ten minutes, we had managed to squeeze the two of us side by side, frying the rest of the katsu.

Setting down the tongs on the empty tray, I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and walk into the bath house.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" I heard a chorus of cheers and I head back into the kitchen to help set up the plates.

"We're gonna need ten plates, Hiroshi!" I call out to Hiroshi and he nods, handing me a couple of plates to me, which have already gotten their proportion of food. I look over at Hiroshi and smile. _He must be working really hard to impress all of the girls._ Smirking at the thought, I start to set up the table. The girls open the door of the bath house and take a whiff of what was for dinner.

"Nepu! This smells so good! I can't wait to have dinner now!" Neptune exclaims and everyone nods in agreement as I gave a friendly wave, setting the last plate down onto the table. We take a seat and everyone gazes hungrily at the meal.

"Well, I hope everyone enjoys their first meal at Earth! Itadakimasu!" I exclaim.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone cheers again and digs straight into their meals.

A fair amount of time had passed through the meal when I notice Hiroshi wasn't sitting at the table. Looking around the room, I spot him and Noire having a conversation on the kitchen counter where there was extra space for whoever didn't have a seat.

I call out to everyone, purposefully interrupting their conversation. "Everyone, listen up! The owner of this house, his name is Hiroshi! Say thanks for him making this wonderful meal!"

I see him wave with an awkward smile on his face. "Thanks, Uni. I'm guessing everyone will have to live here so, I hope we all can get along!" Everyone cheers and goes back to eating like nothing ever happened. _I wonder what those two were talking about._ I think, taking another bite of the katsu.

"Mmm! This is so good…" I sigh as I take in another bite of the tender chicken.

After dinner, the other girls wanted to explore the house some more leaving Noire, Hiroshi and myself left in the dining room. We had gathered up all of the plates and started to wash the dishes.

Hiroshi put a dish away and looks at Noire, "I've discussed this with Uni already but I'll be showing the two of you my 'secret base' after we finish putting away the dishes."

Noire's eyes light up when she hears 'secret base.' "Is it outside or inside?"

"It's outside. I'll only let you two know about it, since I haven't gotten to know the rest of the girls as well yet. Don't peep a word about it, okay?" We both nod and continue washing the dishes. _It must be nice living in such a luxurious place. But I guess the downside was that he didn't have anybody to live with. But I guess now that we're here, he must be somewhat happy with us keeping him company._

We finish fairly quickly and Hiroshi heads to the entrance of the door, leaving us to follow him. The three of us slip on our shoes and quietly exit the house. We're welcomed by the warm but cool summer breeze. Noire and I take in a deep breath, sighing as we're filled with a soothing feeling.

"Man, after working in the kitchen for an hour in a compact area, it sure is nice getting some fresh air." Hiroshi says with a sigh as we stand on the porch. He steps down onto the gravel pathway and takes a left, heading to the backyard, which was the opposite direction of where the gate was. Noire and I glance at each other in confusion as we catch up to him. As we make our way across his backyard, we follow him up a steep hill. Finally climbing the hill, we're met by a gravel path in the middle of a small forest.

"Don't worry, there's no monsters like you mentioned in this world. The only animals you'll see are squirrels and birds. The chances of even seeing those kinds of animals isn't very likely," Hiroshi says with a laugh. He must've noticed, since we both had worried looks on our faces, and we both hadn't lowered our guard since we left the building. As we progressed deeper and deeper into the forest, I notice my body feeling… lighter? I hear Noire sigh and I turn to look at her.

She was smiling and looks back at me. "Don't you think taking a walk in the forest is soothing?"

I couldn't help but agree. "It does give you a kind of... soothing feeling deep inside your mind."

"This is why I love going here when I need to let out any negatively accumulated thoughts or feelings," Hiroshi explains, turning to us with a grin. _He has a good point. And I can see why he wouldn't want someone like Neptune or the twins finding out; it would ruin the peaceful mood._

"And here we are, girls!" In front of us was a little shed that looked like it had just been built the day before. Behind the shed was a sight that I couldn't take my eyes off of the night sky, as clear as it could be. I could see billions of stars in the sky above us. Below us was the ocean, giving off a smooth rhythm as the waves crashing against the rocks. I sit down on the ground and admire the sight in front of us, looking left to be met by the city lights and on my right, a smaller island with a lighthouse.

"This is why I love going here. The scenery is so beautiful that I just want to stay here forever. For some reason, it never gets old." He looks at us and smiles. "You're welcome to come here any time you'd like. And if there's any problem you'd like to tell me about, we can just chat over here. Deal?"

"Deal!" Noire and I say in unison. I pull out my phone to check the time. It read: 2056.

"It's getting a bit late. I think we should head back," I interrupt the others, snapping them out of their trance.

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer. You girls can head back inside." I hear Hiroshi say, looking at me. I stand up and look at Noire.

"I'll stay with Hiroshi. We have a bit more to chat about before heading back." I nod and walk down the pathway home.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **He, everyone! Now that I've posted these chapters, I've finally come up with a schedule! I'll hopefully be posting a new chapter every Friday (at least here in Washington)! Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying what I've been posting! Thanks so much for everyone who follows/reviews/favorites this story! Have an amazing day :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**·~· Uni ·~·**

The three of us end up making it home around 7:20 and we can see that the light from the bathroom was on. Inside the room we could all hear girls' laughs and squeals from the bathroom.

Hiroshi turns to me. "So this is the surprise that you wanted to show me." I nod with a grin and I walk over to the bath door.

"It seems like they came a little early," Noire says as we all hear a squeal and a "Nepu!" echo as a splash sounds from the room.

"I guess I'll take a bath later. I'll start prepping for dinner while you reunite with the others." Hiroshi looks at me with a smile and heads into the kitchen. I open the door and Noire follows me inside.

Closing the door behind me, I call out to the others. "Long time no see, everyone! Welcome to our house… Or at least the house we're currently staying in." Everyone turns towards us, their expressions changing from relaxation and joy to pure shock.

Neptune grins and waves like a maniac at us. "Long time no see, my long lost brethren! Man, the author should've made us reunite sooner! I really missed you when I heard that you were sucked into that dimension well!" She hops out of the bath and pulls the both of us into a bear hug.

Despite Neptune's tiny body, she's an extremely strong girl. I start to hear Noire gasp for air and Neptune releases us from her death grip, grinning. I take a look at all of the girls when I spot a very short blonde girl.

"Hey… Is that Histy?" She turns around to look at me and waves. "Wow! Histy, you look sooo cute!" She blushes and smiles at me. Noire already undressed and made her way into the bath, sitting next to Histy.

"Hey girls, I'm going to be making dinner with Hiroshi. You'll meet him soon enough. Enjoy the bath!" I leave the room and shut the door. I find Hiroshi covering the chicken breasts with the panko bread crumbs as I enter the kitchen.

"It's relieving to see the gang again. Just to let you know, they're all _really_ cute." He stiffens as I emphasize "really" and turns to me with an awkward smile.

He quickly changes the subject before the two of us end up getting into a deeper conversation on that subject. "Would you like to help me prep the chicken while I make a side of fried rice?" I nod and take over his place as he washes his hands.

He sets the rice in the rice cooker and I look over at him, still working on the chicken batter. "Hey, I gotta tell you something but it's top secret! Make sure Noire doesn't find out." He nods and I continue, "I think Noire likes you." Hiroshi just looks at me with a blank stare.

"Seriously, she does." I say, trying to convince him. _He'd better not be one of those dense protagonists in the shows that I watch._ I think to myself as he stares at me.

"Really?" Is all he says.

"Really." I confirm.

"Okay, I'll keep it locked away." To prove his point, he takes an imaginary key and zips up his mouth, locking it. I giggle and he walks over to the chicken, helping me do the rest of the chicken breasts.

"So you bought extra chicken because you knew that the other girls were in the bath?" Hiroshi says, glancing at the bath, which was erupting with loud exclamations and occasional "Nepu!'s."

I nod. "Histy somehow managed to contact me on my phone, letting me know that the rest of the girls were here."

"So who is Histy?"

"She's what you would call, at least on Earth, a genius."

"Wow. Really?"

"Well… now that I think about it she's actually, she's more just than that. With enough research, she could memorize everything about Japan in just three days if she really wanted to. She could practically do anything if she wanted. Her only flaw is that she's tiny. Although, it suits her since she's sooo adorable." The rice cooker's timer beeps and Hiroshi set down the chicken he had been working on.

Opening up the rice cooker, he turns on the stove and starts to dice up some garlic. "If they're gonna stay at my house, I think I at least get to know their personalities. Will you tell me about the rest of the girls?"

"Of course!" I put the finished chicken on a tray. "I guess I'll start with Neptune," Walking over to the sink, I wash my hands. "She's quite the noisy girl. She's pretty lazy but she's really good when it comes to fighting or sports. She's the energetic one with purple, shoulder-length hair. Nepgear, on the other hand, is the one who's nice to everybody. And I mean everybody. She's a very smart girl but she's only decent at sports compared to Neptune. You'll know who she is because they're sisters.

"The only I can say about about our friend Vert is that she's the master of all games. She's the hardcore gamer of our group; one of the best I've seen out there. Probably even better than you, although, I don't really know how skilled you are. She's the only CPU who doesn't have a sister.

"The girl who corrupted me is named Blanc. She's the silent type who loves to read manga and books. She writes fanfics, poetry and novels but hates it when people read her stuff. When she transforms, she goes full on yandere and swears a ton. Her two sisters, who are twins, that are super cute! But just a warning, they're toddlers. Rom and Ram are literally the opposite as far as personalities go. Rom has short brunette hair and she's like Blanc, the quiet type but she doesn't get angry very often. Ram is the opposite of her twin.

"Histy isn't a CPU or CPU candidate but she's the Oracle of Planeptune. Although I've already told you about Histy, she used to be a fairy." Hiroshi had finished making the rice and started working on frying the chicken.

He looked back at me, "Some friends you got, Uni. I hope I can get along with them." We both laugh and continue to cook the food.

Turning around, he turns on the stove, "Hey, can you tell them that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, please?" I nod and head into the bath house. Walking inside, I find Histy walking across the bath.

"Hey, Histy! You're trying to walk!" She jumps at my call and slips, falling on her bottom. I giggle and Histy gives me the pouty face.

Helping her up, I call out to the rest of the girls, "Dinner's gonna be ready in fifteen minutes or so! So wrap it up in the bath." I hear an echo of 'Yes's' and 'Yeah's.' Walking back into the kitchen I sigh.

Hiroshi looks back at me, "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head in response. "Not really. I'm just wondering-wouldn't this house not have enough rooms for seven more people?"

"Actually, I have a ton of guest rooms on the other side of the living room. Don't question the plot convenience," He says with a laugh, setting down the fried katsu on the stack of the other katsu. "Also, I have something to show the two of you after dinner. It's a secret so don't tell anyone else beside you and your sister." I nod and he goes back to frying the katsu. Looking at the plate of the uncooked katsu, there were at least six uncooked chicken breasts still on the tray. Pulling out another frying pan from a cabinet below the stove, I turn on another stove to Hiroshi's left, getting a surprised yelp out of him.

"Wh-what are you doing!? You almost made me drop the katsu!" I giggle and stick out my tongue in response, taking a pair of tongs and put a piece of chicken on the pan. Within ten minutes, we had managed to squeeze the two of us side by side, frying the rest of the katsu.

Setting down the tongs on the empty tray, I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and walk into the bath house.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" I heard a chorus of cheers and I head back into the kitchen to help set up the plates.

"We're gonna need ten plates, Hiroshi!" I call out to Hiroshi and he nods, handing me a couple of plates to me, which have already gotten their proportion of food. I look over at Hiroshi and smile. _He must be working really hard to impress all of the girls._ Smirking at the thought, I start to set up the table. The girls open the door of the bath house and take a whiff of what was for dinner.

"Nepu! This smells so good! I can't wait to have dinner now!" Neptune exclaims and everyone nods in agreement as I gave a friendly wave, setting the last plate down onto the table. We take a seat and everyone gazes hungrily at the meal.

"Well, I hope everyone enjoys their first meal at Earth! Itadakimasu!" I exclaim.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone cheers again and digs straight into their meals.

A fair amount of time had passed through the meal when I notice Hiroshi wasn't sitting at the table. Looking around the room, I spot him and Noire having a conversation on the kitchen counter where there was extra space for whoever didn't have a seat.

I call out to everyone, purposefully interrupting their conversation. "Everyone, listen up! The owner of this house, his name is Hiroshi! Say thanks for him making this wonderful meal!"

I see him wave with an awkward smile on his face. "Thanks, Uni. I'm guessing everyone will have to live here so, I hope we all can get along!" Everyone cheers and goes back to eating like nothing ever happened. _I wonder what those two were talking about._ I think, taking another bite of the katsu.

"Mmm! This is so good…" I sigh as I take in another bite of the tender chicken.

After dinner, the other girls wanted to explore the house some more leaving Noire, Hiroshi and myself left in the dining room. We had gathered up all of the plates and started to wash the dishes.

Hiroshi put a dish away and looks at Noire, "I've discussed this with Uni already but I'll be showing the two of you my 'secret base' after we finish putting away the dishes."

Noire's eyes light up when she hears 'secret base.' "Is it outside or inside?"

"It's outside. I'll only let you two know about it, since I haven't gotten to know the rest of the girls as well yet. Don't peep a word about it, okay?" We both nod and continue washing the dishes. _It must be nice living in such a luxurious place. But I guess the downside was that he didn't have anybody to live with. But I guess now that we're here, he must be somewhat happy with us keeping him company._

We finish fairly quickly and Hiroshi heads to the entrance of the door, leaving us to follow him. The three of us slip on our shoes and quietly exit the house. We're welcomed by the warm but cool summer breeze. Noire and I take in a deep breath, sighing as we're filled with a soothing feeling.

"Man, after working in the kitchen for an hour in a compact area, it sure is nice getting some fresh air." Hiroshi says with a sigh as we stand on the porch. He steps down onto the gravel pathway and takes a left, heading to the backyard, which was the opposite direction of where the gate was. Noire and I glance at each other in confusion as we catch up to him. As we make our way across his backyard, we follow him up a steep hill. Finally climbing the hill, we're met by a gravel path in the middle of a small forest.

"Don't worry, there's no monsters like you mentioned in this world. The only animals you'll see are squirrels and birds. The chances of even seeing those kinds of animals isn't very likely," Hiroshi says with a laugh. He must've noticed, since we both had worried looks on our faces, and we both hadn't lowered our guard since we left the building. As we progressed deeper and deeper into the forest, I notice my body feeling… lighter? I hear Noire sigh and I turn to look at her.

She was smiling and looks back at me. "Don't you think taking a walk in the forest is soothing?"

I couldn't help but agree. "It does give you a kind of... soothing feeling deep inside your mind."

"This is why I love going here when I need to let out any negatively accumulated thoughts or feelings," Hiroshi explains, turning to us with a grin. _He has a good point. And I can see why he wouldn't want someone like Neptune or the twins finding out; it would ruin the peaceful mood._

"And here we are, girls!" In front of us was a little shed that looked like it had just been built the day before. Behind the shed was a sight that I couldn't take my eyes off of the night sky, as clear as it could be. I could see billions of stars in the sky above us. Below us was the ocean, giving off a smooth rhythm as the waves crashing against the rocks. I sit down on the ground and admire the sight in front of us, looking left to be met by the city lights and on my right, a smaller island with a lighthouse.

"This is why I love going here. The scenery is so beautiful that I just want to stay here forever. For some reason, it never gets old." He looks at us and smiles. "You're welcome to come here any time you'd like. And if there's any problem you'd like to tell me about, we can just chat over here. Deal?"

"Deal!" Noire and I say in unison. I pull out my phone to check the time. It read: 2056.

"It's getting a bit late. I think we should head back," I interrupt the others, snapping them out of their trance.

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer. You girls can head back inside." I hear Hiroshi say, looking at me. I stand up and look at Noire.

"I'll stay with Hiroshi. We have a bit more to chat about before heading back." I nod and walk down the pathway home.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Did you enjoy that introduction of the other Gamindustri girls to Hiroshi?**


	7. Chapter 7

**·~· Noire ·~·**

Watching Uni disappear from our sight, I turn back to Hiroshi. He gazes at the stars, an unfamiliar peacefulness on his face.

"Hiroshi, do you like stargazing?" _Ah, I broke the silence._

He nods and turns towards me, "Yeah, I do. That's another reason why I love being here for a lot of my free time."

I smile and sit down. Pressing my knees up to my chest, I wrap my arms around myself, suddenly changing the subject without realizing it, "Don't you ever feel like the world is going to end any second?"

"Yeah. With everything we know right now, we could be obliterated by who knows what. It scares me to think about what's out there." He emphasizes 'there', leaving me thinking about Gamindustri. Everyone in Gamindustri was probably killed except us CPUs and candidates. _Damn you, Arfoire_. Tears well up in my eyes making I sniffle, catching Hiroshi's attention. He walks over to me and puts an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I feel Hiroshi's warmth as he presses against me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It just saddens me when I remember my days back in Gamindustri." He nods and I instinctively lean against his shoulder, wiping the tears out of my eyes. _I hope he doesn't mind…_ I look up at him but he doesn't seem to, allowing me to loosen up a bit.

"Day two is almost over on Earth. Are you enjoying Earth so far?"

Shrugging, I wipe the tears out of my eyes. "It's been really fun actually. You've been doing way too much for us though…"

Hiroshi laughs and looks up at the sky. "I'm glad that I met the two of you, you and Uni. Even the rest of the girls that I had just met a few hours ago. I've been living alone since I started middle school." He then sighs and I remember what we talked about during dinner.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Do you ever feel lonely?" He asks me as I take a bite into my katsu, making me choke on it._

" _Wh-why do you ask? I-I mean it's not like I am or anything..." I stutter, gulping the bit of katsu down with a sip of tea._

" _I don't know. I'm just wondering."_

" _Well," I set down my glass on the counter. "all of my friends call me the 'loner' of the party. Which is true, to be honest. I haven't really gotten to know anybody very well during my time in Gamindustri."_

" _I see." Is all he says before taking another bite of his katsu. "We kind of have quite a bit in common. First of all, I have no parents. At least no memory of my parents. I had been living at my brother's house at the time. He cared for me, fought for me and defended me throughout my elementary years. After I graduated from elementary school, he just gave me fifty-five million yen and with a pat on the back, and kicked me out of the house," He explains, dipping his katsu into the sauce on the side of his plate. I don't say anything, comprehending his story for a bit._

" _Isn't that a little harsh?" I start to protest, after taking another bite._

" _Yeah I guess you could say that. It also isn't very realistic. Think about a thirteen year-old that has fifty-five million and is forced to live alone." I nod and he continues. "For the first few days it was hard. It was just me, living alone in a random street corner. I ended up finding that ramen house that I showed you earlier. Soon after that, I ended up buying this house for roughly half of what my brother gave me."_

" _So, when did you start learning how to cook?"_

" _After going to the ramen house for so long, I started studying their food and what they used to make it. I bought the ingredients and played around a bit with the recipes that they let me borrow. Testing out ingredients, tasting the result, repeat. By experimenting with the ingredients, I ended up learning how to make certain foods and I altered some of the ingredients and put in other things to replace the not-so-good additives."_

" _What about going to school and all of that stuff?"_

" _Well, I'm currently going to Ksugakari High. It isn't much of a problem to pay for the tuition or anything like that. It would be interesting to see what would happen if you and the rest of the girls enroll for this school."_

" _Yeah, I wonder what'll happe-"_

" _Everyone, listen up! The owner of this house, his name is Hiroshi! Say thanks for him making this wonderful meal!" Uni interrupts our conversation and introduces Hiroshi to the rest of the girls. After the interruption, we didn't talk very much._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"I'm getting a bit sleepy. Though, there's only one bed. Is that alright with you?" Hiroshi yawns, making me blush a bright red.

"I-I-I guess I don't mind... As long as it's only you Hiroshi..." I mumble and he stands up, taking me by the hand. _Thank the Creators Hiroshi didn't catch that last part._ I thought to myself as he pulls me up gently and I hold onto his hand as we make our way into the shed.

Entering the shed, I notice two things:

There was only one bed

I was still holding his hand.

I quickly let go of Hiroshi's hand, blushing, and I hear him laugh. He sits on the bed and pats a spot next to him. I take his invitation and sit down next to him. In front of us was a window, which had been letting moonlight in, creating a sort of ethereal atmosphere. He leans back so he's facing the ceiling, his face shimmer in the moonlight as he does so.

"It's amazing how much my life has changed so much since two days ago," He says, looking back at me.

I nod. "It sure is interesting to see so much change within one day. One moment, my friends and I were fighting to the death against this evildoer. The next, I'm falling out of the sky and into you."

A yawn makes it's way out of Hiroshi's mouth and he laughs. "Yeah that was one helluva weird meeting. Although it wasn't half bad…" He mumbles the last part, blushing as he does so.

"Come on, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep, shall we?" I say, glancing at Hiroshi who nods.

"You can have the bed." He slides off of the bed and onto the floor.

"No, you should have the bed, Hiroshi," I protest but he just shakes his head in response.

"You're the one who's still trying to adjust to Earth so I'd rather let you sleep in the bed."

"If you insist…" I mumble. I then pick up the pillow laying on the bed and throw it, nailing him straight in the face.

"At least take this before going to sleep." I grin as he groans, pulling the pillow off of his face.

"Okay, fine," He groans, flopping down onto the pillow.

"Good night, Hiroshi," I whisper to him, smiling as I notice that he had already fallen asleep. Sighing, I lean back into the covers and let my mind wander off.

 **·~· Histy ·~·**

"Ooh, I wonder what this is!" Nep exclaims. She had been wandering around each of the many rooms in this hallway, picking up an old dusty book, sneezing, then moving onto another old, dusty object, and sneezing again. We had finished taking another bath after dinner and Vert had found another door on the other side of the living room.

 _~Flashback to After Dinner~_

" _Hey everyone! Check this out! I found something quite interesting for everyone to see." Vert calls out from the living room and we all rushed to the origin of the voice. Next to Vert was a doorway that opened up to something that looked like a hallway._

" _...Are these possibly guest rooms?" I blurt out, making six heads turn in my direction._

" _Oh you might be right!" Vert calls out to me from my right, walking into one of the rooms, "There are quite a few bedrooms here, and it looks like this room is suited to be a guest room. Do you think we should take over this territory?"_ Ahh, I often forget that Vert is a huge gamer, therefore she says some phrases that sometimes uses game references or phrases. _I think to myself as she continues to explore the room._

" _I'm gonna go back to get some cleaning supplies! I'll be right back!" Nepgear says and exits the hallway._

" _I call this room! It has the fluffiest bed EVER!" Neptune calls out as I hear the squeaks of the springs creak as Neptune bounces up and down on a bed._

" _Once Nepgear gets back with the supplies, shall we start cleaning our rooms?" I call out to everyone._

" _Yeah!" Everyone cheers and we all continue to amuse ourselves while we wait for Nepgear._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"I'm back everyone!" Nepgear exclaims, coming back with quite a few buckets of water, mops, dusters and all sorts of cleaning supplies. A few minutes had passed since we had started planning out our mission to clean up the rooms that we had all chosen while waiting for Nepgear.

"Geez… who knew this house would be so big! Nepgear mumbles to herself as she lets her eyes wander around her room.

"Yeah. This is totally not what I had expected. I thought it would be just one tiny room that we would all have to cram into." Vert says, patting down her bed, which let out another cloud of dust, making her cough.

"There must be a light switch around here." I mumble, walking around my room looking for the switch.

"Found it!" I flip the switch and the room goes from pitch black to lit up, revealing an ordinary bedroom with a book, bed, a desk, and a closet.

"Let's start cleaning, shall we?" Nepgear says, getting everyone's attention. Immediately I hear the whirring of a vacuum, signaling the start of our cleanup.

"Yeah! Let's get started!" Neptune shouts, allowing us to start cleaning our rooms.

"Geez… I am beat!" Neptune groans, flopping onto her bed. We had been working for a few hours now and Uni had joined us along the way, who immediately got straight to work, picking out and cleaning her own room.

"At least my room is shining now… quite literally." Uni grins and we hear her flop down onto her bed. When Uni had arrived at the house and heard us cleaning, she had brought a tub of wood polisher, since she noticed that the some of the flooring wasn't in very good shape.

"I'm so tired right now… Let's go to sleep already!" I hear Neptune groan and I walk over to her, seeing her passed out on her her bed. _Geez… is it even possible for someone to fall asleep that quick_!? I smile and walk into my room. I had ordered some things from the furniture store to customize my room along with the other girls. Vert sighs in relief, and she gently closes her door, flipping the sign that says: **Goodnight Everyone!**

"I think it's a good time to go to sleep. After all, it is about midnight." I say, looking at the clock in my room.

"Wow… I didn't realize how much time had passed." Uni says as she rolls a vacuum out in front of her door.

Flopping down on my bed, I hear footsteps abruptly stopping in front of my door. Turning my head to see who it was, I found Nepgear with a book decorated with elaborate designs in her arms.

"This is yours, Histy. I just wanted to return this to you before the day ends. I haven't looked into it so you don't need to worry." She adds the last part with a smile and I gladly take it, setting it down on my desk.

"Thank you, Nepgear! I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't find that book. It has valuable information in it and it would be a huge shame to lose it," I respond back with a smile. Nepgear waves and walks out of the room, softly shutting her as she enters her room.

"I think I should call it a day. I have much more that I need to do tomorrow so I should get some rest," I say to myself, shutting the door. Flopping down into my bed, I sink into the covers, thinking about what will happen the next day.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Hehe... Did you like that tidbit of Noire x Hiroshi? Thanks again, for all of the support you've given me throughout the process of this growing story! Even if you leave after this chapter, thank you again for giving such support as to even GET to this point! Have a great day! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

I wake up to find myself facing the door. Blinking a few times, I recall what had happened yesterday night. _Oh, right. Noire's sleeping on the bed, isn't she._ I quickly turn my head and see Noire peacefully resting on the mattress. She starts to stir in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes. Watching as she sits up, her eyes immediately flick to mine.

"Good morning sleepyhead. It's almost 9:30." I look back at the girl who just looks back at me. She looks around at the room before realizing where she was.

"G-good morning, Hiroshi… You'd better not have been watching me while I was asleep!"

I put my hands up in the air, "I promise that I didn't watch you while you were sleeping. In fact, I just woke up." She turns away with a "hmph" and I laugh. Suddenly I feel a tingle in the lower half of my body and I cringe.

Quickly standing up, I run out the door and hide behind a bush, taking a leak. I sigh with relief and I come back to find the door closed. Knocking the door, I press my ear against the door. Nothing.

Just to make sure that she wasn't changing again like yesterday, I call out to Noire, "Hey, Noire. Are you in there?"

"Yes, I am. You may come in now." Opening the door, I step into the room. I see a girl with pure white hair in a swimsuit.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who are you!?" Immediately I shout, pointing at the girl who didn't look like Noire at all. Her white hair were in two long twin tails, like Noire's, but rolled down to her knees, instead of her hips. Her bangs were quite messy but they were evenly parted on her face and fell just above her chin. As far as her outfit goes, she wore a grey, skin-tight swimsuit that had some more… visible parts of it than others, lined with black and white stripes.

"Hold on! Hold on! It's still me, Noire. I'm just in a different form." She then mumbles something to herself, completely forgetting about me. She has a more mature tone to her voice but it still has the texture of Noire's normal voice. _She's really beautiful in that form… Wait what am I thinking!?_ I hit myself in the face a couple of times, making sure I'm fully awake as she continues to examine herself.

"Hey, Noire? Are you in that form that you told me about earlier?" I say, walking up to the goddess who looked as if she was trying to fly.

She turns around to look at me, blushing. "Yeah. It's called my HDD form. I can do way more stuff in this form. I hope…" Suddenly, she gets into a stance as if she was trying to summon something. I take a step backwards to give her space and I start to see something form in her hands. It fizzles down and Noire sighs, her head tilting down in disappointment.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you can practice later. Is it tiring being in this form?"

She shakes her head, "To my surprise it doesn't tire me out. I wonder what happened. Anyway, let's head home. The others must be worried sick about us."

"You should stay in that form because you could show the other CPUs that you can transform." She nods and we walk together down the pathway. I look over at the Lastation Goddess. She really was a beauty. Her long white hair flowing behind her, not making a sound while she walks; it's as if she was floating above the ground itself. She glances at me and I quickly look away, knowing that she noticed anyway.

Walking through the entrance of the house, I could smell the scent of pancakes. Noire takes a whiff of the pancakes and hurries inside. I hear a "Nepu!" and a few others 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' at Noire's HDD form.

Suddenly I see three lights flash purple, green and blue-ish white. Walking into the room, I saw three different girls, probably the other CPUs in their HDD forms. Guessing from their color scheme, the purple one was Neptune, with a black and purple swimsuit, the green one, who was showing way too much skin, was Vert, and Blanc was the one with the blue hair in a pure white swimsuit.

Uni must've heard our conversation because she calls out from the kitchen, "So I hear that we can still transform but we can't do anything beyond that. Am I right?"

"Yes, Uni. I tried summoning my sword and flying but it doesn't work. I guess we have to have shares in order to do those things. But the thing I question is why we can even transform in the first place."

Neptune put a hand to her chin. "Hmm. I wonder how that would work. There must be a plot twist coming up within the next few chapters or so. What's so weird too is that I don't feel exhausted at all." Hearing Neptune talk in her HDD form made me question if this were really Neptune. _She sounds so much more mature than the energetic Neptune._ I think to myself as I watch her examine herself.

"I do have to agree with Neptune with this one. It is strange to not feel any drainage in power. After playing so many visual novels, games and watching anime, I bet that there's already an event flag set up for something to happen regarding our HDD forms," Vert mumbles to herself, looking at the other CPUs. Blanc just shrugs and turns back into her normal form. Neptune smiles and continues to admire her body while the other two goddesses change back.

I just stand in the hallway of the entrance, not knowing half of what was being said. _Shares? What is all of this? I guess this is what it's like living with a bunch of girls from a different dimension…_ I sigh and walk over to Uni, noticing that she's used most of the pancake batter already.

She looks back at me with a smile, "You wanna take over? I haven't taken a bath yet so I kind of wanna to take a few moments to do so." She hands me the spatula, knowing I wouldn't deny her request. Taking care of the rest of the pancakes I overhear Neptune.

"Wow… This doesn't drain my energy at all! Oh the things I could do in this form! But it's a shame I can't summon any weapons because lack of shares. Maybe I could seduce Hiroshi and get him to praise me. Then I could win the Console War! Perfect plan! I will launch it tonight at nine."

"Um, Neptune, I could hear every word you said. Keep it down if you want to create a plan right next to your victim." I interrupt her, making her flinch.

"Whoops." I hear Neptune mumble to herself in embarrassment and I smile, turning back to the stove to make the rest of the pancakes.

An hour flew past us by the time we all finish eating. I look over to Neptune to notice that she was still in her HDD form. _Who knows what goes on in that girl's mind?_ I think to myself as I watch her eat a pancake quietly. Normally Neptune would stuff a whole pancake in her mouth the minute we finished setting down the plates, but she's now carefully slicing a piece and eating it. I sigh and takes the dirty plates away to the sink. I take a seat by Neptune as she pours syrup on her pancake.

"Hey, it looks like you're really enjoying being in your HDD form."

"Yeah. It feels quite nice being an adult for once! My other form wears me out since I'm so energetic. So I guess I'll be staying in this form for a while," Neptune says, taking another bite of her pancake.

"Talk about opposite effects," I say sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally, from what I heard from Noire, is that using your HDD form, you end up losing energy because you're using the shares from other people. But in this case you're getting exhausted while you're in your regular form."

"Oh, I see what you're saying now. I guess you could say that." She continues to eat her pancake in silence. I smile and I walk up to the door of the bath and knock.

I heard Uni's voice from the other side of the door. "Okay! Let me finish up. Give me five minutes!"

I went to my bedroom and find Vert on my computer, playing one of my favorite games, Vedric. I take a seat by my bed and watch her play as one of the classes; the Slayer.

"So you like the melee DPS type?" I say to her as she enters the boss room.

She turns towards me, while beating up a boss without looking. "Yeah. I've maxed out all of the support classes already. I love this game by the way!" My eyes widen. It took me a year to max two classes and she's already maxed all _five_ support classes in just two days!

"Geez when did you start playing this game, Vert?"

"Oh, after dinner yesterday. By the way, dinner was really good." She turns back with the boss at an eighth of a bar's worth of health. "It kinda gets boring after taking an all nighter playing this game. Since I've already unlocked all achievements and enchanted all gear to +25, I've kinda memorized the game's mechanics."

"And I thought I was fast at questing…" I slump to the floor in defeat and the gamer goddess put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Hiroshi. I've been alive for a few thousand years being the CPU so I've played millions of games in a world that _is_ a game. I can teach you a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Really!?" My eyes light up and I look up at Vert.

"Of course. But you know everything comes at a price."

"Well, tell me what you'd like in return then."

"Buy me the new yaoi visual novel: _Boku no Pico: The Petals Fall_ , and play it."

"My purity will be crushed… But I will do anything to learn some tips in order to be a better gamer. Hey, no dirty tricks though. I won't throw away my purity for some lame deal."

"I pinky swear." Vert holds out a pink and I seal the deal, hooking her finger with my finger.

~After playing Boku no Pico~

"Holy crap! I'm never making a deal ever again that has to do with boys' love….." I groan, after coming out of the bathroom, wiping my mouth with a tissue.

"Now for the deal? No dirty tricks."

"Oh, of course! How can a goddess break a promise? Sit down, Hiroshi." I sit down in the chair and pick up the controller.

"Breath in and clear your mind of any thoughts." I do as she says and I feel her hands press against my temple. I start to see images flow through my mind. I hear her breathing heavily and I just stay put.

A few moments pass before Vert finishes doing whatever she did. She slumps down and I quickly get off of the bed to catch her. Gently lifting her up, I set her down on the bed.

"Geez, I hope she didn't hurt herself too badly. I wonder what she did to help me." I mumble to myself, tucking her in as I watch her sleep.

A few hours later...

I head into my room to find Vert playing on my PC again. Looking over her shoulder, I see one of my characters, Xiang, being controlled by her, while leading a raid party in a dungeon. Watching her, she was surprisingly good. Sitting down, I watch as Vert uses an i-frame at the perfect moment, avoiding the attack of the boss.

Defeating the boss, Vert puts down the headphones and turns to me, "Hey, Hiroshi. I found your school website and I've enrolled all of the girls except for me and the twins."

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head to the left, not quite understanding what she had just said.

"The girls are going to be at your school this year." She says, my eyes widening.

"What!?" I shout, making the goddess flinch in response.

"Y-yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I mumble, rubbing the back of my head and Vert just laughs, turning back to her raid party.

Noire walks into the room and taps my shoulder.

Turning back towards the smaller girl, she looks up at me, blushing, "H-hey, Hiroshi? Can we take a walk? It's not like I just wanna spend time alone with you or anything…"

I put a hand on her head and rub it, making her blush even more. "Of course we can. Do you have a place where you'd like to go?" She nods and we head outside. At the gate, instead of turning right, towards the park where we passed by last time while going to the shopping district, Noire grabs my hand and pulls me left.

"I found a place you'd might like." She turns away and mumbles. "It's not like I found it just for the two of us or anything..."

"Is it a habit of yours to be tsundere or not?" She stamps her foot with a "hmph!" and releases her surprisingly tight grip on my hand. I laugh and we continue our walk down the road.

It had been around ten minutes since we started walking when Noire turns towards me. "Hey, Hiroshi? Would you mind me calling you, Hiro?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. That nickname brings back some memories…" I say, hearing a sigh of relief from Noire.

"Were those memories of yours good?"

"I suppose you could say that." We walk in silence and we come across a bench. Noire exhales and sits down on the bench, stretching her arms and legs.

"Geez it's been awhile since I've been able to take a nice walk like this." She sighs as I take a seat next to her.

"I bet it must be tedious being the CPU of Lastation."

"Yeah, it kind of is sometimes. It's really nice because I can do whatever I'd like without any limitations, but of course I'm not going to do anything illegal. The only annoying thing is all of the guys following me everywhere."

"I bet." I laugh and she giggles. "Hey, can you tell me a little more about your experience as a CPU?"

"Sure. What'd you like to know more about?"

"I heard about this thing from Neptune called the 'Console War.'"

"Oh... that." Her expression turns slightly dark and I look at her with confusion.

"Um, is it something that you're not comfortable talking about?"

"It's not that, it's about what happened. I mean, Neptune was the one who got hurt during the War."

"What happened?"

"The three of us, Blanc, Vert, and I ganged up on Neptune since she was the strongest of us all, She ended up getting amnesia due to us knocking her off of the stadium, which was many, many kilometers up in the sky.

"Oh that must've been hard for Neptune to get past the amnesia."

"Not really, actually. I'd say the hardest part though, was the fact that we remember her but she doesn't remember us. I regret ganging up with her…" Noire suddenly looks distant and I try to sympathize what she had gone through. I look at her and she yawns, leaning against my shoulder with a gentle nuzzle against my arm, making me blush.

"I really do miss Gamindustri and everyone. It was so lively back then. If it weren't for the Seven Sages we would've been living a perfectly peaceful life! Curse you, Arfoire!" I feel Noire start to grip my clothing and I feel something wet start to drip onto my hand. _Tears?_ I hear Noire start sniffling and then she starts sobbing.

"W-woah, Noire! Are you alright?" I rub her shoulder as I try to comfort her.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. I just got a little worked up because of that memory…" She wipes her eyes quickly and looks at me with a smile. _Geez she stopped crying just as fast as she started._ I smile back at her and she gets up.

"Shall we head back? It's getting close to lunch time."

"Yeah, let's start heading back."

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! I hit you with three things this chapter mwahahahaha ;D**

 **1) the HDD form thing**

 **2) Some secret gaming skills that have been passed to Hiroshi by Vert**

 **3) More Noire x Hiroshi :D**

 **Did you enjoy it? I did :D**

 ***Nep walks in***

 **Seriously, you're the one who poste-**


	9. Chapter 9

We end up making it back home after talking about the strangest topics to find Histy out in the yard playing with… metal? Walking up to her, I notice that it looks like an earpiece that has some sort of symbol on the earbud.

"What have you got there, Histy?" I say to her, peeking over her shoulder as she slides a wire into one of many tiny slots in the earpiece.

"G-gah! When did you get here, Hiroshi!?" She jumps, pushing the wire in a little too much and turns towards me.

"We just got back, actually."

"O-oh… I see," She furrows her brow as she turns back to her current project, "These are earpieces just in case we ever run into an emergency or something like that. But, of course, you can use them if you ever wanna talk about anything private."

"That's nice. What can it do?" I pick up one of the earbuds and put it on.

 _It lets me talk with you with my thoughts. You try it. It's pretty simple once you get used to it._ Histy's voice echos through my head and I look down at the tiny blonde girl.

 _Um… I like strawberries._ I say the first thing on my mind.

 _Really. Was that really what you had to say?_

 _Not really, it was just to test it out._ I grin and Histy just puffs out her cheeks in annoyance. _This is amazing, Histy! How'd you do this?_

 _I can't exactly explain it with what you know right now_. She pauses and looks up at me with a worried look. _I hope that didn't come out as something rude._

 _No, I completely understand what you mean. This is a pretty valuable gadget. How much was it to make all of this?_

 _Oh, only about seven thousand yen._

 _What!? You could easily sell each piece for at least ten times more than how much you got the materials for._ I hear a buzz and I don't feel Histy's connection with me anymore.

"Once it's connected with the rest of the pieces, it can be used as a telepathic way of communication, although it would be cool to _actually_ have telepathic powers. It also lets you know where everyone is." I set the earbud down and let out a sigh of amazement. _This girl is a genius. I wonder what she could do back in Gamindustri…_ I ponder on that thought and I hear Noire walking towards the house.

"Hiro, I'm going to take a bath now. You can do whatever you'd like for now."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything weird while you're gone."

"Alright, I'll see ya in a few." And with that, she turns and walks away.

"She's quite the hard working girl isn't she?" Histy interrupts my thoughts and looks at me, another wire in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I'm good friends with such a nice girl like her."

"Say, Hiroshi… Do you have a crush on Noire?" She smirks at me and I flush a bright red.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about!? I wouldn't have a crush on someone after knowing them for not even three days!"

"Oh really now? Then why are you getting so flustered?" _She does have a point… Wait but that doesn't mean anything! ...Does it?_ She sighs and turns back to building the device.

"U-um I'll be inside if you ever need anything from me!" I stutter, walking towards the entrance.

"Alright, thanks!" I hear Histy say as I make my way into the building.

Entering the building, I was greeted by Neptune in her HDD form.

"Good afternoon, Hiroshi!"

"Geez, you really enjoy being in that form, don't you. You haven't changed out of that form since yesterday," I say, and I get a pout out of Neptune.

"What, you don't like this form?" She pouts, lifting up her arm, which was under her breasts, pushing them forward.

Looking away with a blush, I cross my arms over my chest, "It's not like I don't like it. I've just noticed that I don't see you in your normal form anymore."

"That is true. I wonder what'll happen if I stay in my HDD form for a while." She says, tapping her finger on her cheek. _Uni did say that they were all really cute… And she didn't lie_.

I blush and awkwardly move around Neptune and into my room. I hear someone in my chair and I look over to see who it was.

I notice Vert, who was playing another yaoi game.

"Ugh, I wish they'd already get to the H scenes." She groans, clicking the mouse, playing another line of the visual novel. _Wait. H scenes? WHAT!?_ I quickly look over at the packaging on the desk, Father and Son: Reborn. _Oh gosh, I think I'm going to throw up just thinking about what'll happen later in the story…_ I groan in my mind and I lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. _Just a couple of days ago, I was living by myself. Alone in a giant house. The next day, I met two adorable girls, the Lastation sisters. The next day, I find myself living with 7 other girls. Gah! This is all too intense!_ I groan and rub my face, staring back at the ceiling. _It isn't all that bad though… After all, I did kind of wish something like this would happen at one point in my life. I wonder if this life will ever change…_

 _Oh, it will change.._ A voice calls out to me.

"Wh-what was that!? Who's there!" I blurt out, making Vert flinch in surprise.

"Only me and you are here, Hiroshi. Is there anything wrong?" She stares at me with a comforting gaze and I shake my head.

"No… at least I think there's nothing. I just heard someone say something to me from somewhere."

"Hmm…. That sounds very suspicious."

"It was just so sudden it startled me." I look at her from my bed and she nods.

"What did the voice say?"

"'Oh, it will change.' Was what the voice said."

"Definitely suspicious. I hope you'll be okay."

"Yeah. I hope so." I mumble to myself and I hear someone running towards our room. Neptune bursts through the room and presses against me with a face that said, "Help me!"

"Wh-what's wrong, Neptune?" I look at her, who is now clinging to me.

"I'm hungry! Let's go somewhere before I die!" She moans and squirms on my body. _Oh great… I was getting all worked up for nothing._ I think to myself as I watch Neptune grip harder onto my shirt.

"Okay, okay! Let's go eat out today. I am kind of hungry, now that I think about it."

"Oh thank god! Let's go now!" Her eyes light up and she quickly bursts out of the room to get everyone ready. Sighing, I rub the back of my head and yawn. Vert just giggles and walks out of the room to get changed.

After a few minutes, I walk out of my room to find all nine of the girls waiting for me at the entrance.

"What's with this?" I say. The girls look as if they're about to run a mile.

"Let's go!" Neptune cheers and pumps a fist into the air, which was quickly followed by an eruption of cheers.

"Alright, alright! I'll show you all nice place for dinner." I received a third uproar of cheers and the girls marched out of the house.

I proudly walk into the run-down shop and I feel the stares of the chefs as I lead a total of nine girls into the restaurant.

"H-Hiroshi, you never told us you had more girls!" The shop owner locks me in a headlock, giving me a grin along with a full on noogie.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurts, you know!"

"You lucky bastard! Getting all the chicks during your time of adolescence!" He starts to tear up and sniffles a bit.

"Geez, now you're overreacting. Give us your specialty, ten of them, please!" I say, rubbing my sore head as he lets me out of the headlock. The chef grins and calls out orders to make our meals, leaving me to find a table. I find Noire and Uni sitting next to each other and I slip into the booth across from them.

"You enjoying your stay in Earth so far?" I say, looking at the two Lastation girls.

"Yeah. I'm really glad that Histy told me about Earth. I don't regret my decision at all!" Noire exclaims with a bright smile.

"But it wasn't exactly your choice to come to Earth was it? Didn't you get sucked up into a black hole or something like that?"

"W-well yeah I did… but that's not the point!" She turns away from me with a huff and mumbles, "...Idiot."

"Anyway, I have something for the two of you. More like Histy gave them to me to give them to you."

"What's this?" The two Lastation sisters say as they each receive an earpiece from me.

"Put it on and you'll see." They do as I say and I slip my earpiece on as well.

 _Do you girls like anyone?_ I smirk and I hear them yelp in surprise.

"Wh-who was that!" Noire's eyes go wide and she frantically looks around to see who spoke.

 _The person in front of you, silly._

"You meanie!" She reaches across from the table and gives me a light bonk on the head.

 _You really are adorable._ I blurt out, getting a blush out of Noire.

 _With these earbuds you can talk to each other telepathically. I guess from what Histy told me, just try and think something and it'll be heard from by the other people that is has been connected to._

 _You mean like this?_ I hear Noire's voice from my left ear and I nod.

 _Perfect! You try, Uni._

 _Oh my gosh, this is so cool! I'm so glad I know someone like Histy now. I mean, I already enjoy being with her, but still!_ Uni smiles and I return the smile.

 _Whatever this smell is, it smells really good._ Neptune's voice pops out of nowhere, making the me let out a sound of surprise.

 _Geez, Neptune! I didn't even realize you were connected too!_ I blurt out, getting a sigh out of Neptune.

 _No, I'm not connected to Uni and Noire. I'm only connected with you, Hiroshi._

 _Ohh._ I look over at Neptune to see her watch as the chefs serve the bowls of ramen to us.

"Thanks, Itami!" I call out to the chef and he grins, patting me on the back.

"Good luck to you, if you know what I mean." He chuckles and gives me a wink as he walks back into the kitchen.

 _Hey, I've been wondering for some time, Neptune._ I say to her as I take a bite of some fishcake.

 _What is it?_ She says, looking up at me from her bowl, across the room.

 _Aren't you on like your second day in that form?_

 _Yeah, is there a problem with that?_

 _No, there isn't a problem with being in your form.. But dang. She is pretty hot…_ I think to myself as I take a glance over at Neptune who was covering her body while glaring at me.

 _I heard that you know._

 _Ahh I'm busted…_ I sink into my side of the bench, getting a confused glance out of Noire and Uni.

 _Um, the thing is. I made a conversation with you because I'm kinda having an issue, regarding being in this form_. She says, making me sit up in my seat, once again, alerting the sisters in front of me.

 _What is it?_

 _I'm starting to feel a little uneasy as the day progresses. I have no idea what's going on, but my stomach hurts like crazy._

 _Her stomach?_ I accidentally think again. Neptune probably heard but it doesn't really matter.

 _Did you eat too much for breakfast? You did eat fifteen pancakes for breakfast today._ I say and she shakes her head.

 _What? Of course not. I could've kept going for breakfast._

 _Wow you sure can eat a lot... U-um I mean, then what do you think is causing your stomach to hurt?_

 _I'm not sure… I'm wasn't really worried about it until now. It's really starting to hurt._ To emphasize her point, she starts to rub her stomach.

 _Hmm… Let me see. Shall we head outside? We can take a walk around the park until you feel better._

 _Let's try that._ I look over at Neptune to see that she had gotten up and was heading for the exit. I excuse myself from my table and head outside the restaurant.

Exiting the building, I find Neptune leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Are you sure it's not just any stomach cramp?"

"I'm pretty sure. I already took some tums…" To prove her point, Neptune pulled out a tube of tums and shook it, which was almost empty. I sigh and take her hand, receiving a blush from Neptune, and start walking towards the park that I normally walk around.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! You like that little cliffhanger? ;3 What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**·~· Histy ·~·**

Pulling up my laptop screen, I log onto my laptop to check on everyone's chat log.

 **Hiroshi:Uni:Noire**

 **Vert:Nepgear**

 **Uni:Noire**

 **Neptune:Hiroshi**

 **Blanc:Rom:Ram**

 **Nepgear:Neptune**

 **Rom:Ram**

 _Interesting_. I think to myself as I click on Uni and Noire's chat.

 **Noire: Do you like Hiroshi, Uni?**

 **Uni: Wh-wh-what!? Of course I don't like him, you idiot! You're the one who's madly in love with the guy!**

 **Noire: U-um, no I'm not you idiot! I don't like him that much… well… I might like him just a tiny bit… Just a tiny bit though!**

 **Uni: Oho? So you're saying that if I, hypothetically speaking, like Hiroshi, you wouldn't care if I asked him out.**

 **Noire: What are you saying!? I would stop you!**

 **Uni: Why would you stop me?**

 **Noire: B-because…. You're too young to start dating!**

 **Uni: Oh come on. I'm 14 already. I should be able to date!**

 **Noire: Oh whatever…**

 **Noire: ...I hope she doesn't get to him before me.**

 **Uni: I can still hear you.**

 **Noire: A-a-ahh… It's not what you think, Uni! You idiot…**

 _This could be interesting_. I think to myself as I skim over the rest of the chats.

 **·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

We make it up the hill and I feel a gentle tug at my hand. I quickly remember that I had been holding her hand the entire time and quickly let go, blushing.

"Sorry. I was worried we'd get separated while making our way to the park." Even though it was busy walking down the streets, I got a lot of jealous stares from both guys _and_ girls.

"It's fine. I enjoyed walking with you, hand in hand." I feel my face flush again and we start walking around the park.

After a few minutes of silence, Neptune turned towards me. "You know, I feel as if taking a walk in a peaceful area soothes you and it just lets you relax."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. I usually take walks over here every now and then, but I do have another place that only I know, as well as a few other people."

"Really? That must be nice to just have peace and quiet for a few moments."

"Yeah." _I'm glad she's the type of person not to push the question._ I think to myself and we continue walking down the empty pathway.

 **·~· Histy ·~·**

"Hey, Uni?" I say, walking next to Uni, thanking the chefs as we left the building.

"Yeah? What's up, Histy?" She turns to me and tilts her head slightly.

"I've been wondering, now that we've been living with Hiroshi for a few days, do you like him?"

She stops and turns bright red. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about!? I would never like him after just a few days…" She pauses. "Trust me. I'm the one who's supposed to be rooting Noire on. I can't like the same person that she likes..." She continues to mumble something else under her breath and I sigh.

"Are you sure? You know, it isn't that bad for you to like the same person as your sister. I actually would support you more than your sister. Don't tell her that." I say that as I look ahead, watching as Noire suddenly sneezes.

"Really? You would?" Uni's eyes suddenly lit up at the response. "U-um I mean. You don't have to if you don't wanna…"

"Yeah, I would. To be honest, I think you have more of a chance with Hiroshi than Noire. I'd say you should take the chance to steal his heart before she does." I grin and she burns a deeper red.

"A-alright… I'll try my best." She mumbles as we continue our way back home.

 **·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

We had spent about hour or two walking and the sun started to go down. Although it had been a very silent walk, we both were comfortable with the silence.

I suddenly sneeze, disrupting the silence. "Ahh… Someone must be talking behind my back."

"Can we stop for a moment please?" I hear Neptune try to catch her breath and she collapses next to me.

"Are you okay!?" I rush to help her from falling straight onto the ground.

"I might be… My stomach is acting up again," She groans and I nod, gently picking Neptune up.

"A-ah… um…." She mumbles as I set the surprisingly light girl down on the bench. She has, after all, a very mature body; but she weighed almost nothing. I sit next to her and she clutches her stomach, clenching her fists as she twists and turns on the bench, though she's careful enough not to fall off of the bench.

"Would you like me to do anything for you, Neptune?"

"Um, I hope this isn't too awkward for you, but may I use your lap as a headrest?" I see her blush and I nod, getting up to move over to her.

"Is this better?" I lift up her head and gently lay it down on my lap. She nods but quickly cringes again as she presses her head firmly against my stomach. She starts squirming and she starts to grip my clothing, pinching me in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow! Neptune watch where you're grabbing!" She doesn't seem to be hearing me as she tightens her grip and starts to whimper. I start to see something shining in the center of her body. _A power symbol?_ I notice a power symbol flashing on her belly and she cries out louder. Gently setting her head on the bench, I quickly get up and give her some space just in case something happens.

After a few more ear piercing cries and blinding flashes from the power symbol, I start to see something… inside of Neptune? It looked like Neptune's normal form was trying get out of her body. The flashing lights suddenly get brighter, forcing me to cover my eyes, trying not to be blinded. I hear a poof and the bright light vanishes, allowing me to look back at Neptune… or two Neptunes.

"WHAT!?" I shout, making both of the Planeptune CPUs jump in surprise, "Um… how? What? Whaaaaaat!?" I hit myself a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating. _Okay… there's the loli-Neptune and then there's the HDD Neptune._

I _can still hear you, Hiroshi_. I hear Neptune's voice echo through my head.

 _Whoops._ HDD Neptune still had her ear piece on. _Wait, that's not the point!_

"Why are there two of you!?" I point at HDD Neptune, then at Loli Neptune, and back.

"Um…" HDD Neptune turns to her left, to find the smaller girl staring back at her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" I hear them both shout at each other and they take a 10 foot jump backwards, pointing at each other, dumbfounded.

 _Geez… that's a big jump._

 _I can still hear you, idiot._ She repeated.

After a few moments of silence and pointing, the smaller Neptune lowers her arm and cocks her head to the right, "Who in the name of Arfoire are you?"

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering!" HDD Neptune replies back to the confused loli.

"Wait, you guys don't know each other? But you're the same exact person!" I interject, attracting their attention.

"Of course we don't! This is the first time I've seen this kid!" HDD Neptune exclaims, pointing at the five foot tall girl.

"I've never seen such big tits on a girl besides Vert too! How did you get those big melons, girl!?" I facepalm and introduce each other.

"Neptune, meet Neptune. Neptune, meet Neptune."

"Wait…. So both of our names are Neptune!? That'll be _so_ confusing! We should definitely have the author have different names for us!" The smaller girl pouts.

"How about this? Since everyone calls you," I point at the loli, as well as ignoring her fourth wall break, "'Nep,' we'll stick with that nickname for your name and you," I point at the HDD Neptune, "will still go by 'Neptune.' Deal?"

"Deal!" The two girls say in unison and give each other a smile, shaking each other's hands. I quickly check my watch: 21:03.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your meet 'n' greet, but we gotta head home; it's getting pretty late."

"Alright! My legs are killing me already! Let's go home!" Nep groans, stretching her legs and arms. I start heading towards home and the two girls continue to yap all the way to the household like they've already become best friends.

When we finally managed to make our way back to the household, we were met by the Lowee twins, Rom and Ram, in front of the door.

"What took you guys so long!? We were all worried sick about you!" Ram pouted at the three of us and Rom gave us a guilty look as she placed a hand on her sister.

"U-um, Ram, I think they were just taking a stroll outside. I don't think you should get too huffy about this…" She mumbles softly and Ram just walks back into the room. As we stand outside, not knowing what to do, we all hear Ram start yelling at everyone.

"GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS, BUT NEPTUNE SPLIT UP FORMS!" Her voice echoes through the hallway and through the whole house.

"What do you mean!?" I hear Histy's voice call out from the living room.

"Come check this out!" I heard footsteps coming towards us and soon enough, the whole party was right in front of us with wide eyes.

"Woah…." Noire mumbles as she looks between the two Neptunes.

"Nep is here!" Nep jumps up and pumps a fist into the air, while Neptune just waves at the rest of the girls.

"Hello, everyone. I still go by Neptune, since Hiroshi thinks that it would suit me better than Nep or Neppy."

"M-more importantly!" Uni blurts out, blushing a bright red. "Wh-why were you out with Neptune, Hiroshi!"

"Umm… Neptune wasn't feeling very good and she wanted to take a walk with me." I do my best to explain but Nep cuts in, making the situation worse.

"They even held hands. Hiroshi's quite the smooth operator." Nep smirks, her statement drenched with mischief.

"Wh-what!? It's not like that, Nep! It was really crowded outside and we didn't wanna get separated!" Neptune and I shout in unison, receiving suspicious glares from the rest of the group.

"Oh really?" Vert says, peeking over the rest of the smaller girls.

"Yes, really. It had nothing to do with being romantic. I swear." I feel my face flush red as gently push my way through the crowd and into my room.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Oh god...What have I done. I'VE STARTED A HAREMMMMMMM. Whoops. You're welcome for the interesting A/N. Have a great day everyone xDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

 _Ugh… what a long day._ I think to myself, taking the earpiece out of my ear. Lying down on the bed, I stare at the ceiling, thinking about what's happened throughout the past few days. First I was living normally… then I was bombarded by two girls-Noire and Uni. At least they're adorable. And then the next day I was introduced, unexpectedly, to five other girls. And now they've been living with me for the past three days.

"Gah! This is _way_ too intense for me!" I shout, hearing a yelp from my left.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that, Hiroshi!" I look over to see Uni who was blushing and she awkwardly was turned away from me, her fumbling with her hands behind her back.

"S-sorry… I didn't think that anyone would come in so silently." We both laugh a little and Uni looks around the room.

"Hey, now that I've gotten a good look at your room, it's pretty clean for a guy's room. Not that I know how a guy's room should look like though."

"I guess that's true. I often clean my room when I get bored. I normally wouldn't've been doing much right now except clean the house. But now that I've met you and the others, things have been busy. Even though it's busy around here, I'm really enjoying being able to live with you girls."

"Aww. Aren't you giving quite the heartwarming speech." Nep peeks her head around the corner of my room, making both of us jump.

"Hey! Don't scare us like that! It's really bad for the heart!" Uni pouts at Nep and she grins, patting Uni on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, ol' pal! You're not gonna die that quick."

"Um…" I interject, "What's up, Nep?"

"Oh, I'm just going around each room, trying to get someone to hang out with me. I'm _so_ bored!" She emphasises the word 'so' enough to make us start to feel bored.

"What do you wanna do?" Uni says, turning back towards Nep.

"Hmm…. I dunno."

"So you come all the way here and you have nothing to do. I applaud." Uni groans sarcastically.

"You can play on my PC if you'd like, Nep. I've done enough gaming for today." I point to the opposite side of the room, which had a dual monitor set up.

"Okay, thanks!" She exclaims and in a split second, she's on the PC playing Vedric.

"Hey, Hiroshi?" Uni says, looking at me.

"What is it?" I say, standing up.

"So all of us are ordering some stuff to customize our rooms and just to let you know. We're asking if you could help us."

"Yeah. No problem! I'll do whatever I can to help you girls."

~Next Morning~

"Y-you never told me it would be _this_ much!" I protest, looking at the massive pile of boxes in front of the doorstep.

"Well, you did agree to help us with whatever we need." Uni says with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, you win. No need to tease me anymore. Let's get this finished before I complain any more."

"You're right. We should start." Vert appears from behind us and stares at the giant mountain of boxes.

Vert was in charge of handing the boxes down to us. Thank the lord she was a strong woman because some of the boxes were very heavy. First we set the boxes down next to the rooms of the owners. It was quite tedious finding each other girls' rooms. Although it was tedious, it was also nice to finally understand where the girls have been sleeping this whole time when they moved in.

"Since when did you find the guest rooms?" I ask Nepgear, who was unboxing one of the packages that contained a game console.

"Oh about that, we found it yesterday. It was actually me who found it." I could almost see the pride shining around Vert as she puffs out her chest as she takes the credit.

"Well, at least you girls had a place to sleep for the past few days because I was worried that you didn't have a place to sleep."

"Oh, you didn't have to worry about that. Your house is fairly big so we managed to find a place to sleep even if we didn't find a bedroom to sleep in."

"If you say so." We both laugh and we finish unpacking the rest of the boxes.

After helping the girls unpack their countless packages filled with gaming consoles, blankets, pillows, books, and posters, I stumble into my room, completely exhausted. As I enter my room, I find Neptune on my PC still playing Vedric.

"Aww come on! At least wait a few more for my cooldown to reset!" Neptune groans, clicking the mouse a few times.

"Are you enjoying the game?" I look over her shoulder to see her playing a new character already halfway leveled up.

"Yeah, it's really awesome! Shame I can't go outside and do the same in Dogoo Forest…" She grumbles as she hits the opponent a few more times, defeating the monster.

"I'm going to take a bath, so don't do anything crazy to my room while I'm bathing."

"Alright! You don't have to worry about me destroying your room!" Then she mumbles, "Well until the Lowee twins come…. then you'll be in trouble."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem. Anyway, I'm gonna be in the bath."

~After the Bath~

Making my way around the living room and into the guest room hallway, I notice Ram running out of Vert's room as I see a few flashes of light, most likely from her video game.

"Hey, Vert?" I knock on the side of the doorway, which opened up to Vert's room. Surrounding the perimeter of her room were collections upon collections of boys' love merchandise.

"Yes, Hiroshi? You can come in if you'd like. I'm not changing or anything, although I wouldn't mind if you saw me." She adds that last part with a chuckle, turning around in her chair and in her hands, a fan of tickets.

"Guess what this is, Hiroshi," She says, waving the tickets in her hand. Taking a closer look, I notice it says "...2-8 nights" and it hits me.

"You won tickets for a resort? To where?"

"It's called the Hiyoshi Hot Springs Resort. I got it by winning a tournament on Vedric. She turns back to her computer screen with a message the screen saying, "Congratulations on becoming the 1st rank player!"

"WHAT!?" I shout, my eyes getting wider and wider as I reread the message over and over again. "You haven't even played for three days and you're already this good! How?"

She smirks and puffs out her chest. "Let me tell you something, Hiroshi. I'm the Master of All Games! I can show you to prove my point."

"N-nah… I'll pass," I mumble, my reputation as a gamer crumbling as fast as glass shattering on a floor.

"Anyway, tell the others about it. We'll be packing today and leaving tomorrow," she says, bringing me back into reality.

"What!? Already?" I exclaim and Uni peeks her head inside the room.

"Is anything wrong? I'm hearing a lot of shouting from this room," Uni says, looking over to Vert, who was waving the resort tickets in her hand.

"My reputation as a gamer has gone from ninety to zero…. In less than a minute…" I collapse onto the floor, my pride rapidly leaving me.

"O-oh… Okay." Uni stares at me as I get up from the floor.

"When would you like to use these resort tickets?" Vert changes the subject, making me look up at the tickets in her hand.

"I might be able to see if we can go to Hiyoshi. I mean we still have another three weeks before school and I don't have anything planned. Also, you girls need to take the entrance exams to even be able to enroll at Ksugakari High," I say.

"Since when were we going to transfer into Ksugakari?!" Uni pouts, her hands immediately going down to her hips.

"O-oh… I was just thinking that if you'd like to learn more about Japan and Earth, it would be best if you girls transferred into Ksugakari High," I explain, getting a nod out of the Lastation Candidate.

"F-fair enough. I guess I'll let that one slide," she mumbles, slipping out of the doorway and back into her room.

"Just to let you know, the Lowee twins, Rom and Ram, and I aren't going to be enrolling into Ksugakari," Vert then speaks up, making me turn back towards her.

"What do you mean?" I blatantly blurt out, not thinking about the obvious.

"Well, silly, don't you think I'm a tad bit old to be in high school? Also the same goes with the twins. They're still toddlers, you know."

I blink, and then I realize. "I had completely forgot about everyone's age range and assumed you were all the same age. My bad," I quickly apologize, getting a giggle out of Leanbox's CPU.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's always nice to be reminded of youth."

"H-hey… Don't make it sound like you're _that_ old, Vert. You still have quite a bit until you're that age." She smiles at my response and turns back to her boss fight.

"Don't you think you should tell the rest of the group about school?"

"Of course. I would hate to startle the girls with the topic of school. Although I don't think it would be a problem for the Lastation sisters and Histy." I chuckle and look at Vert for confirmation, only to realize that she had completely forgotten about me, her focus already back to her game. I watch the screen for a little bit, until she uses the one move that I hadn't unlocked on my own. Then I decide it's about time to leave, before the last bits of my pride turn into dust as well.

"Oh well," I mumble to myself, walking out of her room and wandered down the hall of the guest rooms. Walking past the Planeptune room, a pillow flashes by my field of view, followed by a loud "CRASH!" Slowly turning my head, I find myself staring at the Neptunes having a pillowfight in their room. Slowly recovering from the sudden shock from the pillow, I continue to make my way to my room.

Entering my room, I find Noire rummaging through my closet. Wait. _My_ closet?

"Woah, Noire!" I suddenly shout, causing Noire to jump up, bumping her head against the hanging shirt holders, making the whole rack fall on top of her.

"Wh-whoops…" I stutter, quickly rushing by the poor girl's side, "Are you alright?"

No response.

 _This is bad…_ I quickly lift the rack off of her head and throw off the clothes from her head. I find Noire unconscious, thankfully with no visible injuries. Gently picking her up bridal style, I walk over to my bed and set her down. _I hope she's alright._ I think to myself as I glance back at the closet. The whole closet looked as if it were about to fall apart.

"Now what am I going to do with this?" I groan to myself, quickly picking up a few hangers and clothes. Picking up a set of clothing, I hang it onto the rack and move onto the next piece of clothing.

About an hour passes before I had finally finished cleaning up my closet. Although I say that I've cleaned up the closet, I also noticed that there were many more hangers and even Noire's clothing. _Since when did she claim this room as hers?_ I chuckle to myself as I look back at the unconscious girl with a smile.

Noire suddenly shifts in the bed and her eyes snap open. Quickly sitting up in the bed, she glances around the room, stopping as she stares at me. It was a few seconds before she realized what had happened earlier and her face immediately flushes red.

"I-I hope you didn't spend too much time cleaning up the closet…" She mumbles, making me smile.

"Of course not. Cleaning up the closet didn't take too long. I'm not exactly sure what to do about your clothing though. Also, I'm sorry about startling you." We both glance at the neat pile of clothing in front of the closet.

"O-oh…" Her face burns an even deeper red and she covers her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry! I had thought that this room wasn't occupied but then when I had found your clothes, I was going to sort it out and put my clothing in."

"That's alright. You can sleep here if you'd like. I can sleep on the couch downstairs or something." I quickly try to lighten up the goddess' mood but she just shakes her head.

"No! I insist that you continue to sleep here. I can move out or sleep with Uni."

"I can set up a futon so that I can sleep in it and you can take the bed if you'd like," I try to come up with a way to make Noire happy and it works. She smiles and nods, looking at the pile of clothing.

"So you don't mind me sleeping here, do you?"

"N-no, not at all! My closet has a ton of room anyway so you can put whatever you'd like in it," I smile back at the noirette.

"Is it alright if you exit the room for a bit? I'd like to sort out all of my clothing into your closet and there's a few items that are a little too… personal for you to see," She then glances away, fiddling with her fingers.

"Of course, Noire. I have to check the calendar for something too, so just let me know when you're finished, okay?" I say, walking out of the room as I hear an "okay!" from Noire.

Exiting the room, I close the door and check the date-July 24. _Excellent! We still haven't gotten through our first week of summer break! I should go and tell Vert about the vacation thing._ I grin to myself and head over to Vert's room.

"Hey, Vert?" I call out to the goddess, who was gaming on Vedric again. She turns to me with a smile and I continue. "So, I looked at the calendar and we still have three weeks until school starts, so if you'd like, we could go on this upcoming Monday."

"Alright." She gets up from her chair and hands me the tickets. "You can be in charge of these, while I," Vert goes back to her desk and starts to pull up random tabs on her computer. "Will make the reservations."

"Okay. I'll check in with the other girls about our vacation plans." I walk out of Vert's room and head to the other guest rooms.

The first one to greet me, was Uni.

"What's up, Hiroshi? Why do you have those tickets?" She says, walking up to me.

"Oh, I was going to explain to the rest of the girls. Is it okay if you gather everybody up before I explain?" She nods and rushes off, knocking on the others' doors.

Waiting for everyone to gather around me, I hold up the fan of tickets, getting a few "ooh's" and "ahh's."

"Everyone! This upcoming Monday, we will be heading over to the Hiyoshi Hot Springs Resort for three days, two nights! This is just a heads up so you can start packing if you'd like!" I explain, getting nods out of the group.

"So, what are we going to be doing over there?" Nepgear speaks up.

"Whatever you girls would like to do. It doesn't really matter; just as long as you're having fun I'm down with anything." Another round of cheers.

"Alright! I'm going to get packed myself, so have fun, everyone!" Uni says, waving as she walks back into her room.

Walking back up to my room, I knock on the door and wait for a response.

"You can come in, Hiro! I finished sorting most of my clothing!" Her muffled voice sounds through the door. Opening the door, I walk in the room to find Noire kneeling in front of the closet, sliding a hanger into a t-shirt and hanging it on the rack of clothing. Each part of the closet was neatly organized into Noire and my separate clothing piles.

"Wow, you took the time to do all of this? Even I wouldn't have the patience to do this even if I wanted to!" I laugh and she giggles, blushing as she averts her gaze.

"Th-thanks, Hiro. What's up?" She looks back at me with a smile. Holding up the tickets, I set them on the desk, which was to the right of our closet.

"On Monday, we're going to a resort in one of the biggest cities here in Japan-HiyoshI." I explain, getting a nod out of the goddess as she stands up.

Walking over to me, she looks at the tickets and reads the description. "So we're going to stay for three days, two nights? Are you sure we have enough time before school?"

"Yeah, we're fine. There's still three more weeks until the end of summer break. You ended up meeting me the day we got out of school."

"Oh, I see." is all she says before she turns back and jumps onto the bed.

"Do you think we should get packed for the trip or should we wait until tomorrow?"

"It's up to you."

"Okay, we could pack today and be done until the trip; we aren't really going to be going anywhere else beforehand."

"Alright. Let's get started, shall we?"

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Oh boy... Hiroshi.**


	12. Chapter 12

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

"Is everybody ready to leave for the trip?" I call out, turning around to face the girls, who had rolled out their luggages. It was finally time to head off to Hiyoshi! Everyone nods and I open the door, holding it open for the others to leave before I close the door and lock it.

Walking down the street and through the streets, I follow the GPS, hearing many footsteps behind me as we weave our way to the station.

Hearing someone get closer, I turn to see Noire walking up to me, pulling her luggage.

"Are you excited to go to one of the most luxurious towns in Japan?" I say, looking down at the noirette as she looks at me with a grin.

"Now that you say 'luxurious,' I'm getting pretty pumped!" She exclaims, looking up ahead and pumps a fist into the air.

"I'm glad you're motivated!" I smile and we continue to make our way to the train station.

"Welcome to the train station, everyone!" I stop in front of a sign and turn around to face the other girls.

"Wow. Back in Gamindustri, our train system is actually floating in the air instead of on tracks like these." Histy speaks up and it looks like she's taking a mental note about the train system in Ksugakari.

"Oh, interesting." I imagine a futuristic world with flying cars, floating railroads and luxurious buildings designed with odd shapes.

"The train should arrive in a couple minutes," Histy says, looking at the large digital clock which was hung up above the archway where the train comes. It read, 9:28pm. The train usually arrives in 30 minute intervals.

I start to hear a horn from the distance, signalling that the train was about to arrive. Standing up, the others follow me as I walk towards the ledge. Soon enough, the train arrives, coming to a stop, opening it's doors which let out passengers.

Walking inside of the train, I sit down on one of many benches spread around the train. The two Lastation sister sit on either side of me, Noire on my left and Uni on my right.

"I'm so excited for this trip!" Uni exclaims, looking up at me with a grin.

"Same here! I can't wait to see how luxurious the hotel is!" Noire adds. Suddenly, I hear a buzz in my ear

I'm surprised you have the Lastation girls clinging onto you already, Neptune says, making me look over to see her smirking at me.

Well, at least they're adorable.

Oh, so you're saying I'm not pretty? Neptune gives me the pouty face, which I can't deny, is quite enticing.

I-I never said that...

You're so nice to everyone you meet, Hiroshi. You should harden up your heart a bit. You know, if some random girl seduces you, what are you going to do?

Oh, shut up. I groan and she giggles.

You know, you're really nice to everyone, Neptune.

Ahh, thanks. I look over at her to see her blushing and avoiding making eye contact with me.

I start to hear slightly heavier breathing on both sides of me. I suddenly realize that the Lastation girls have fallen asleep on me and I smile.

Geez, why do you girls have to be so adorable… And I mean everyone. I must really be lucky meeting everyone.

Yeah, you are pretty lucky. I mean, thank Noire for this. She's the one who found this dimension and you. She was right when she picked her guardian. I'm thankful for you being there for us, giving us a shelter, food, and helping us forget what happened in Gamindustri.

So I guess it's a win, win situation for us. We both laugh silently at that thought and I look down at the Lastation sisters.

The Planeptune Goddess, she turns to look at me and walks off to another trolley, as if expecting me to follow.

Hey, I can't do that right now. I'd follow you if I could but I'd wake up the other two. I look up at Neptune who just pouts at me.

Come on, really? She complains to me, attempting me to come with her.

Sorry, Neptune. I can't do that at this moment. Maybe we could do it coming back home or something like that?

Fine. But you're letting me stay with you and Noire when we choose our rooms.

Okay, as long as that makes you happy. She smiles and walks into the other section of the train, the door closing behind her as she steps beyond the doorway.

I sigh and the tension that had built up in my body gently goes away. I slumped down, though careful enough not to wake up the two girls besides me. I can't believe I'm going on a vacation with these girls already! It hasn't even been a month since I've met them! I smile to myself and I look out the window. It was pitch black outside and all I could see was the reflection of the train and everyone else. Looking at myself in the window, I unconsciously start to observe myself.

Am I really that attractive? I don't feel like I'm that attractive. I ponder on that thought as I look at the Lastation sisters again. I feel Noire, who was on my left, start to stir and I turn my head to look at her.

"Is it time yet?" She yawns, stretching as she gently moves off of my shoulder. I shake my head and she looks around the two of us, noticing that everyone else, except Histy, is asleep.

"It's not even the next day, silly." I smile and she blushes.

"A-ah!" Realizing that she had leaned over and fallen asleep on me, she pushes herself off of me with a "hmph!"

"Would you like to go to another car, now that you're awake?" I gently let Uni lean up against Vert, who was on Uni's right.

"Sure. It feels more comfortable being alone with you anyway, I-I mean…!" Her face flushes a bright red and she gets up, moving to the passenger car opposite of where Neptune was.

Following her into the next section of the train, instead of rows of chairs along the side of the train, it was more like the inside of a plane. Walking a little ways down the aisle, Noire then tugs gently at my arm and pulls me into a row. Sitting down next to her, she then looks at me.

"It's so quiet. I love it," She says.

"Yeah. It's nice to have some peace and quiet after being around Nep and the others," I respond.

"How's it like living with us, girls?"

"I can't believe I'm friends with you girls already, much less living with you. And all of you are really cute." I look out the window and back at the reflection of both of us.

"It's the same for me and the rest of the girls. You're all of our first friend that is a guy," She explains.

"That's nice to know."

"Oh, don't tease me." I laugh.

"We should get our sleep now. We have a big day ahead of us." I look over at Noire, who looks back at me with a smile.

"Good night, Noire."

"Good night, Hiro."

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Aww, those two are so adorable together now. Do you agree? Do you disagree?**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Author's Note!~**

 **Sup, guys! I know, this is a rare occasion for me to post on a Wednesday (in USA at least...), but it's finally Summer Break for me! I know, it's late. Hush. Anyway, this is just a celebratory chapter for you all to read! In case you're wondering about two days from now (the normal posting time), I will be posting another chapter that day, because why not? Anyway, have an _amazing_ day and enjoy the chapter! :)**

"Arriving at Hiyoshi in five minutes! Make sure you gather your belongings before you leave!" The intercom announces, making our excitement levels rise even more.

"Gah!" I shout out as the intercom finishes announcing the estimated arrival time. Hearing a slight groan from beneath me, I look down to see Noire rubbing her eyes as she sits up. Somehow while we were sleeping, she had gotten onto my lap and curled up on me; she was now stretching on me.

"G-good morning, Noire." I smile and she stops in mid-yawn.

"Ah!" She flinches in response and almost hits her head against the chair in front of us. I laugh and she blushed, turning her head with a "hmph!"

"We should gather our stuff so we don't miss the stop, okay?" I gently set the annoyed tsundere on the chair next to me as I get off of mine, stretching. Pulling down our luggages that we had brought with us, Noire thanks me as we both exit the empty passenger car.

"I'm getting really excited now!" Vert exclaims as we walk into the passenger car that the other girls were in. Neptune looked as if she had been awoken by the intercom since she kept yawning every few seconds.

"I swear if this just turns out to be some crappy hotel or something." Uni mumbles and I look over at her.

"I wouldn't jinx it." We laugh and I look out the window, noticing the city in the distance.

"Wow, it looks so pretty!" Noire speaks up from behind me, looking out the window and down at the city; it was practically glowing because the Sun was blazing behind it. We all look out the window and watch as we get closer and closer to the city, revealing more and more details of it.

"Note to self: Hiyoshi is literally twice as luxurious as Ksugakari…" I mumble and all the girls laugh.

"At least you're a rich person instead of a commoner in Ksugakari," Noire says.

She was right.

"Arriving at Hiyoshi in one minute! Make sure you have all of your belongings with you!" The intercom announces, interrupting our thoughts.

"Alright. Are you girls ready?" I say and they all nod.

"Do we know where to go after we leave?" Uni says and we look at Histy, who has the GPS in her hand.

"Hm… wait wh-why are you staring at me?" She looks up from the GPS and Uni repeats her question.

"Do you know where the resort is?"

"Yeah, I'm done inserting the address. Once we leave we'll head straight there. It's still only around 10:30. Plenty of time before lunch," She explains as she walks over to me. I hold up my watch to her, letting her look at the tiny clock.

Walking over to the doorway of the train, I notice Neptune connecting her earbud to mine, making me hear a buzz in my left ear.

Hey, she says to me, making me look over at her.

What's up? I smile at the goddess and she walks over to me.

What type of music do you listen to?

Why the random topic?

I dunno. I'm trying to pass time while waiting for the train to get to the resort.

Fair enough. I like to listen to dubstep.

Oh interesting. Uni likes to listen to dubstep as well.

Yeah, she told me when I first met them.

Did you end up sleeping with her on the first day?

Wh-why are you asking me these questions?

Just answer me.

I'll politely decline. The train starts to come to a stop and we are engulfed by the Hiyoshi Train Station.

"We have arrived at Hiyoshi. Please enjoy your visit at Hiyoshi!" The intercom announces as the doors slide open.

"Welcome to Hiyoshi everyone!" I exclaim and the girls all cheer, walking off of the train as we ignoring the envious glares at us as we pass through the crowd.

It's so awkward being with you girls sometimes…

At least the looks are of jealousy and not of disgust.

Fair enough, I say again as we walk down the stairs.

"Histy, I'll let you lead the rest of us." I look over at the smaller girl and but she shakes her head and hands me the GPS.

"You take the lead. It would be awkward seeing a girl, that's not even five feet tall, holding a GPS while the others, literally twice my size, are following me."

"You do have a point. Thanks." She hands the GPS to me and I press "Start."

We weave through the crowds while I ignore the glares and scowls that were turning my way. As we exit the crowd of people, I feel someone hook their arm around mine. It was Neptune.

Hehe. She giggles and I sigh.

Why are you clinging onto me?

Aww, you don't like the affection from such a beautiful woman? She pouts.

Stop rubbing it in my face, please. I blush and she laughs.

So would you mind me clinging onto you or not?

I wouldn't mind. But the other girls would mind. I look back to find the Lastation sisters puff out their cheeks and I swear I can see steam coming out of their ears.

"S-seriously, guys! What's gotten into you?"

"You have arrived at your destination." The GPS announces our arrival and I look up to be greeted by a massive skyscraper.

"Woah! That's huge!" I gasp in awe, only to get groans and sighs out of the other girls.

"Honestly, Hiroshi. Did you not notice the building this whole time? It even had a big sign saying Hiyoshi Hot Springs Resort on it." Neptune giggles.

"S-sorry. I guess I was just too focused on the GPS to really notice anything," I mumble as I turn off the GPS and hand it back to Histy.

"Let's see how luxurious this place is!" Vert exclaims and we all nod, pushing past the spinning doors.

"W-woah… Is this even real?" We all stand there, dumbfounded as we stare at the entryway. In front of us was pure luxury. The floor was checkered with pure gold tiles and quartz and there were huge chandeliers hanging around the entryway.

"H-how'd they even salvage this much gold!?" Vert exclaims, walking along the gold-covered floor. As we continue to make our way through the entrance, we were met by a man who looked as if he were in his late 40s.

"Are you Vert? The Goddess of Vedric?" He says and bows to the ten of us. How'd she obtain that nickname already!? Also, how does that man know what Vedric is?

"Yes, I am. It's quite interesting to see you face to face, Glamour. That was quite the fight, back in the tournament."

"What!? You're the Glamour!?" I exclaim, pointing at the man who was bowing. Glamour was the highest ranked character in all categories until Vert recently took control of that rank and title.

"Yes, I am Glamour. Who might you be?" He says, raising his head.

"I'm Rank 3, Xiang. It's a pleasure to meet you." I bow my head in respect for the pro gamer and he just laughs. I had originally took rank two in Vedric, but then, got knocked down to third because of Vert.

"Don't worry about the formalities! Assuming you've come in with your friend, Vert, I must respect all of her comrades, no matter the person."

"A-ah I see. Nice to meet you…" I stutter, not knowing how to respond to Glamour.

"You can call him, Greyson," Vert speaks up, answering my question.

"Yes. Greyson is my real name, not Glamour. You may call me either name if you'd like," he says and he goes behind the counter. "Do you have the tickets I gave you?" Greyson looks over to Vert, who holds up ten tickets. He takes them and carefully places them into multiple slots, each with a certain number on them.

"There will be four people in one room, the other rooms will have three people in them. I hope you enjoy your stay!" He says cheerfully, turning away to finish what he had been working on in another room.

"What should we do about splitting up the group?" Vert says, pulling out a piece of paper with three numbers on it:

304

305

306

We stare at the numbers and Neptune immediately points to 306. "Can Noire, Hiroshi and I take room 306?"

What are you trying to do with this? I say, shooting a glance at Neptune who smirks at me.

Let's just say, I'm trying to improve our relationship, She says with a wink and I start to question her response.

"Alright, I'll let Hiroshi take the key." Vert tosses a key, which I catch and slip into my back pocket.

"Shall we go?" I turn to Neptune and Noire, who nod, their eyes shining as if they reverted back to how they were when they were still toddlers.

"Yes, let's hurry. I hear they have an excellent swimming pool," Noire says and she starts walking in the direction of the elevators, leaving no choice for Neptune and I but to follow her.

"Let's see what it looks like inside," I say as I turn the key, unlocking the door. Stepping inside we're greeted by what looks just like the entrance of our house.

"Wow. I'm legitimately surprised," Neptune says, her gaze wandering around the room while Noire and I do the same.

Taking off our shoes, we wander into the room. Although the entrance was just like our house, to our left was the kitchen, in front of us were the bedrooms and bathrooms, and to our right is a big living room with window wall, revealing the magnificent view of the city.

"This is really, really fancy. just imagine every room being like this…" Noire mumbles, wandering into the bedroom. The bedroom had three beds, each with a nightstand and a desk. On top of the desk was a computer set, almost shining it was that clean.

"I call the bed on the left!" Neptune says, sitting down on the bed she had chosen. Noire took the bed across from Neptune, leaving the bed in the center.

"Ahhh… You girls did this on purpose didn't you," I say, rolling my luggage up against the base of my bed.

"No, it's just that we didn't wanna sleep by each other. Who knows if Noire snores or not," Neptune pouts, getting a glare from the Lastation goddess.

"For one, I don't snore or drool. Two, at least I don't use my pillow as a body pillow!" Noire retorts, only getting a shrug out of Neptune.

"Girls, please don't fight on the very first day we're here," I say, interrupting the girls' catfight. Neptune giggles as she unzips her luggage. Pulling out a swimsuit, she hurries to the bathroom. I pull out my swim trunks and start to take off my shirt when I hear an "Eep!" from my left.

"A-ah… sorry." I say, quickly putting my shirt back on, realizing that Noire was standing behind me.

"N-no you don't have to say sorry… I'll be in the other room," She mumbles as she takes her swimsuit and wanders out of the room. I sigh and take off my clothing, slipping on my swimming trunks.

A few minutes pass before the girls come back, changed into their swimsuits.

"How do we look, Hiroshi?" Neptune strikes a pose as Noire just awkwardly blushes, her hands behind her back. Neptune was wearing a light purple two piece bikini while Noire was wearing a black and white bikini, both outfits having the same design as the other.

"Y-you girls look pretty nice," I say, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh yay! Finally we got a honest answer out of that dense boy!" Neptune teases me and I cringe at the word "dense."

"Am I seriously dense?" I sigh and the two of them laugh, making me blush.

"I'm just teasing you, idiot. Let's meet up with the others and head over to the swimming pool," Neptune says and I nod.

Hey, everyone, let's head to the swimming pool. I'm sure Hiroshi would love to see us in our swimsuits, wouldn't he. Neptune teases me again, making me groan.

Shut up, I say and I hear giggles from the other side of the conversation.

Alright, we'll meet you there in around five minutes, some of the girls are still changing! I hear Vert say from the other side.

"Let's head out?" I say, and the others nod, making their way to the front of the room and out to the elevators.

"Geez, why is everything here is over the top?" Noire says as we stand in the entrance of the swimming pool, seeing at least a hundred people in just one section of the pool.

"Can we hang out in the hot tub?" Neptune says, pointing at the almost empty hot tub.

"Of course. We can do whatever you girls would like to do," I say and we head over to the hot tub.

"Ahhh… It's always refreshing sinking into hot water…" I sigh as we sink into the hot tub. Not realizing that there were even more jealous stares from the men around us, Neptune and Noire lean their heads against my shoulders.

"Why do you girls like to cuddle up against me?" I say, looking at the girls with an open eye.

"Well…" They look at each other and shrug. "You're kind of like a pillow."

"And now I'm being compared to a pillow. Great." I chuckle and they giggle.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Nep says, giving me a nice bonk on the head, making me cringe.

"H-hey, Nep. What's up?" I stutter, rubbing my head as the rest of the girls gather around me, getting even more envious looks from other people.

"What do you mean, 'What's up?!' You know we're here to ride that fricking huge slide!" Nep practically shouts at me, pointing at the massive slide that could fit at least five people one ride down.

"So you're saying I should go with you guys?" I say, hearing screams and squeals as a group of kids slide down the big water slide.

"Heck yeah!" Nep shouts, pulling me out of the hot tub.

"W-wait!" I protest but Nep just drags me along with her, up the stairs and onto the platform.

"Here we go!" Nep sits between my lap and pushes us down the slide. The whole way down, it was just the two of us laughing and shouting as we slid at least thirty miles an hour down the slide. The feeling was exhilarating as we slid down the slide and suddenly we were sliding… upwards? Soon enough, we were launched into the air, Nep clinging onto me as we flew in the air and into the pool. The two of us burst out of the water, catching our breath and laughing, receiving an applaud from the crowd.

"Man, that was awesome!" I grin and high five Nep, who grins back at me.

"I told you it would be awesome!" She laughs and we both swim over to the ledge to find the rest of the party with their eyes wide open.

"How was it?" Vert says, stars sparkling in her eyes, waiting for a response.

"It was awesome! We all should go together. It's big enough to fit half of the group!" I grin and the girls squeal with delight. Neptune, Noire and Uni immediately cling onto me.

"I wanna go with Hiroshi!" They say in unison, half throwing me off by their sudden request.

"A-ahh ok… Let's go?" I say and they all nod, getting in line for the next ride.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The girls scream as we slide down at breathtaking speed.

"Wait for it… Wait for it…" We start to ascend and I count down the seconds before we lift off of the slide, "Scream!" All three girls scream as we all fly off of the slide and cannon ball into the pool. Everyone around us cheers and I shake the water out of my face.

"Did you girls like it?" I say and all three of them nod.

"Yeah! I wanna do it again!" Uni says, pressing up against me with excitement, getting another glare or two from people around us.

"Yeah, me too! I wanna do it again too!" Noire and Neptune say, pressing up against me from either side.

"W-wait a moment! Why don't we take a break first? That did kind of knock the wind out of me when we landed," I say and the girls back off.

"Fair enough," Noire huffs. "I'll find us a table." She wanders off with the other girls and I find Histy standing by herself by the pool, watching each group of people slide down, the crowd erupting with cheers.

"Hey, do you wanna have a try on that slide?" I put my hands on her shoulders and she flinches in surprise and turns back to me.

"D-don't ever do that again, Hiroshi… You're gonna kill me someday by startling me!" The tiny blonde pouts and I chuckle, picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

"I said don't startle me like that anymore! Stupid Hiroshi!" I get a few soft punches to the head and I smile, carrying her to the line.

Geez, Histy is so adorable like that. I sigh and watch as Vert and the others take off down the slide.

You know, I can connect to anyone whenever I want right? Histy's voice echos through my mind and I cringe.

I'm busted… I groan and she giggles.

Thanks for the compliment though. I feel her rest her head against mine, since she was only 4'10.

Y-you're welcome. I stutter and Histy nudges my neck, making me move forward.

You know I keep a log of all of the conversations right? Histy says, making me freeze for a second.

Oh I'm screwed. I groan and she just pats me on the head.

At least I found some interesting stuff that you've talked about with the girls.

Please don't rub it in my face… It was now our turn to go down the slide and I sit down, placing the tiny girl down on my lap.

"A-ahh… Are we supposed to do it like this?" Histy says, squirming in her spot, making me cringe.

"Y-yeah we're supposed to be like this. It'll be fine." I grin and push us off of the ledge and down the slide.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Even though Histy is a tiny girl, her scream is extremely loud, making me flinch. "Nobody told me it was going to be like this!" She squeals and I grin, wrapping my arms around the smaller girl so she doesn't fly off of the slide.

"But at least you like it, right!?" I shout over the loud rush of water as we slide start to slide upwards.

"Y-yeah I'm surprised that even though it's nerve wracking, you just love it!" She shouts and we fly off of the slide and land into the pool, hearing the muffled cheers from the crowd as we sink into the pool. We read the surface and gasp for air and Histy grabs onto my arm, letting me pull her up.

"Th-thanks…" She mumbles and I notice Histy… blushing?

Histy doesn't normally blush does she? I think to myself, remembering to cut off the connection with anyone.

"Yeah, no problem," I say, carrying her with me to the edge of the pool and set her on the ledge.

"So how did you like it?" I watch as the smaller girl shake the water out of her hair and ears.

"It was really fun! Now I understand what you were talking about when you first described your experience with Nep." I nod and get out of the pool, offering a hand to her and she takes it, standing up.

"Man, after riding the water slide three times, my head is starting to hurt," I groan and Histy nods, pointing at the hot tub.

"Do you wanna rest in the hot tub? I'll get us a drink if you'd like," she offers.

"Are you sure? I can get the drinks."

"No. I'll get them for you. What would you like?"

"I guess I'll have a rootbeer, please."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Histy gets up to order the drinks, leaving me in the hot tub.

Geez what a week… Not even a week has passed and I'm already on vacation with these girls. My life sure has taken a turn. I sink a little deeper into the hot tub and let out a sigh.

Starting to feel slightly drowsy from the mixture of the heat of the hot tub, the uncomfortable train ride and from my headache, everything starts to get a little blurry. Resting my head against the ledge of the pool, I start to doze off.

"Hey, Hiroshi! Wake up!" I hear a girl's voice call out to me. Opening my eyes, I find that I'm still in the hot tub.

"Wh-where am I again?" I say, stretching and rubbing my eyes.

"You're in the pool, you idiot," Histy says, setting down a can of rootbeer next to me.

"Ahh… Thanks." I pop open the can and take a swig, immediately rushing back to life, "Damn! This is some good rootbeer!"

"Well, we are in a luxurious hotel." She says, stepping into the pool with her strawberry lemonade.

"You don't like pop?" I say, looking at her glass of strawberry lemonade and she shakes her head.

"It's not like I don't like soda, I've never actually had soda before," Histy says, making me almost drop the can.

"What!? There's not even pop back in Gamindustri?" I blurt out and she shakes her head.

Holding out the can of rootbeer to her, she awkwardly looks at me. "Would you like to have a sip?"

"S-sure…" She blushes and takes the can, sipping some rootbeer out of the can.

"Do you like it?" I say and she nods, taking another sip, "you can have the rest if you'd like."

"No you drink it. I already have my strawberry lemonade. I don't have enough room to drink two glasses." She does have a valid point.

"If you want another sip, just let me know, okay?" I say and she nods, taking a sip of her drink.

 **~Another Author's Note...~**

 **Yo. Did ya like the Hiroshi x Histy? Yeah. He's building a harem. I know.**


	14. Chapter 14

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

I can't believe I just drank out a man's glass… Especially Hiroshi of all people! Why am I getting flustered about this? He's just a normal guy who's my friend. Three other girls like him so why like him too? Thoughts dash through my mind, making me puff out my cheeks in annoyance which made Hiroshi look at me.

"Is there anything wrong, Histy?" He says, making me blush.

"N-no, there's nothing wrong." I stutter, taking another sip of my strawberry lemonade.

"Okay. Just tell me if there's anything wrong." I nod and delve back into my thoughts.

Why do I even have these thoughts about Hiroshi? I turn away from Hiroshi and sink into the water, setting my glass to the side. I shouldn't even be falling in love with him this quick. I mean it's only been five days! Five whole days! This is ridiculous. I hope nobody finds out that I like him…

Don't worry about that, Histy. Your secret's safe with me. I get interrupted Hiroshi's voice.

Hiroshi? I say, trying to grasp the situation.

Yes?

You idiot! Listening to my thoughts like that!

Payback. I look over him, my face pure red as he smirks at me.

I hate you… I pout but he just pats me on the head, making me blush even more.

There's no need to be that tense like that. Chill out here and just enjoy the day. We still have a lot more time to enjoy our vacation. He says, making me realize that this was, in fact, only the first day.

You're such an idiot, Hiroshi… I say, getting out of the pool, handing the empty glass to a waiter, who continues to clean and pick up empty glasses around the pool. Disconnecting my earpiece, I puff out my cheeks.

Dang it. I'm turning into a tsundere. I stamp at the floor and make my way back to the others, who were enjoying their drinks.

"How's everyone enjoying their first day?" I say and everyone turns towards me with a grin.

"I'm so glad that Vert won that tournament! I can't believe that the old top player is the manager of this resort!" Nepgear says, taking a sip of a glass of ginger ale.

"Yeah, it was quite interesting learning more about Glamour after defeating him in the tournament," Vert says, setting her martini down on a table.

"I bet," I say and I look at one of many big digital clocks spread around the pool. It read: 1857.

"I'm getting a bit hungry. When are we going to eat?" Uni says, patting her stomach, which let out a soft growl.

"Probably a couple minutes. It's almost seven," Noire says, glancing at a clock.

"Yay! It's almost time to try their food!" Nep exclaims and we all can imagine what the food is like if everything in this resort is over the top fancy.

"I'll tell Hiroshi about it. I'll be back," I say, walking back to the hot tub.

I find Hiroshi putting his can in the garbage as I walk up to him. "Hey, we're gonna be leaving to get ready for dinner now."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." He looks at me and I nod, heading back to the group.

"He's coming in just a minute. He'll probably make his way to the room if he can't find us, so let's go?" I say and the girls nod as we head to the elevators to our rooms.

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

Walking in the direction of where the group of girls were at, I stop to see Neptune and Noire there, waiting for me.

"Where are the others?" I say and Neptune looks at the entrance.

"They went back to the rooms to get ready for dinner," Neptune explains and I nod. Noire starts walking towards the entrance and the two of us follow her to the elevators.

"Why'd you girls wait for me?" I say and they both turn towards me, pressing the elevator door closed.

"Why not?" Neptune says and I shrug.

"I have to agree with Neptune on that," Noire says and I look at the two of them.

"You girls are really nice, you know that, right?" I say and they two of them blush.

"Don't get your hopes up. We're not nice enough to let you shower with us," Noire blurts out, making me laugh.

"I don't know about you, Noire, but I might let him shower with me," Neptune says with a wink, making other two, Noire and I, stare at the Planeptune goddess.

"What!?" We both say at the same time, catching the startled Neptune off guard.

"I'm just joking! Don't be that harsh to me…" She mumbles and I sigh with relief. The elevator beeps, opening the door for us. We walk out of the elevator and open the door for room 306. Stepping in the room, we take off our shoes and I immediately rush into one bathroom, locking the door behind me. Taking off my swimming trunks, I turn on the shower, letting it warm up. Holding out my hand to test the water's heat, I turn it down slightly and step in, closing the curtains behind me as I do so.

Geez I'm still dizzy from the hot tub. I sigh and let the water run down my body. I wonder how Noire's doing. She isn't exactly acting normal. Maybe this is all because of the adrenaline from being excited to come to Hiyoshi. Whatever the case, I'm happy that everyone's doing fine.

"How much longer until you're done, Hiroshi?" Neptune's voice is muffled through the closed door.

"Give me a few more minutes, please!" I reply, quickly slipping on my boxers and shorts. Walking out of the room, shirtless, I find Noire and Neptune both wrapped in towels.

"U-um… Couldn't you have done that when it was your turn to shower?" I stammer, staring at the goddesses'.

"A-ahh… Sorry," Noire gets up, her face bright red, "I'll change back…" She mumbles but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean you've already changed out of your swimwear so I wouldn't really bother changing back." She stops and turns around to look at me.

"You pervert." She smiles.

"You girls are so hard to understand at times…" I sigh to myself and Noire huffs, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, Hiroshi?" She says, looking at me.

"What is it, Noire?" I say, looking back at her.

"Is it alright if we have your cooking for dinner instead of the resort's food?"

"Don't you want to try their five star food?" I say, surprised that she wants my food instead of even better food made by the chefs.

"Not today. I'm kinda craving something made by you. What did you pack?" She says, wandering over to my luggage.

"Ooh, can we have bulgogi for dinner today?" Noire says, pulling out a ziplock bag containing marinated meat and a ziploc bag full of rice.

"If you'd like. I need to set up the grill outside though," I say, looking out the sliding glass door which opens up to quite a big outdoor deck with benches and layback chairs.

"I can help you if you'd like." She says and I look back at her.

"Are you sure?" The Lastation goddess nods.

"You can help me after you shower. I'm going to start making dinner with Neptune as soon as she's done and I'll try to leave some work for you to do."

"Noire! The shower is ready!" I hear Neptune walk out of the bathroom and I turn to look at her. Woah. I stare at the goddess as she walks out of the bathroom, her long violet hair flowing behind her. This is like the first time I've seen Neptune without her braids. She looks at me and I blush, quickly looking away.

"U-um…" I stutter, and Neptune walks up to me.

"Never seen me without braids before?" She says and I shake my head. She gently turns my face towards her with her hand and looks me in the eye, "You don't need to get all flustered; I'm the same person, you know."

"Y-yeah… Sorry," I look back at her and she smiles.

"What are we making for dinner?" Neptune says, looking at the grill which has now started to heat up.

"Bulgogi," I say, opening the plastic bag full of marinated beef.

"Yum." She looks at the meat and back at the grill. "Want me to help you with that?"

"If you'd like," I say, pulling out a pair of tongs. Picking a slice up with the tongs, I spread out the slices of meat across the grill. Hearing the meat sizzling over the grill, I hear Neptune's stomach growl and she blushes, putting a hand over her stomach.

"I kinda just wanna eat it right off of the grill," The goddess says, staring at the cooking meat with hungry eyes.

"The outcome of that choice wouldn't be very good," I say and we both laugh. There was a pause and I started to lay the meat across the grill.

"Hey, Hiroshi?" Neptune says, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I say, flipping each slice onto its backside.

"Do you prefer me without braids or with braids?" She says, making me turn around as she runs a hand through her long hair.

"Either way you look really beautiful," I immediately respond and she blushes.

"O-okay, thanks."

I nod and turn back to checking if the meat is ready.

"Can you please get me a plate for the finished meat?" I lift the bottom of a slice and notice it's just about ready to be finished.

"Of course." I feel a gust of wind and the next second I have a plate in my hand.

"G-geez, how fast are you?" I stutter, as I take the slices of meat off of the grill.

"Hmm… Normally I can comfortably move up to 580kph but now that I'm living in Earth, my speed got divided in half, since I don't have any shares." Shares? Oh right, she's still a CPU on the inside.

"That's still really fast!" I exclaim. I still can't get used to the fact that these girls, extremely beautiful girls, have the power to throw a pillow to make a dent in the wall and to be able to move at breakneck speeds. This'll be interesting to see how they can do during school, since even Noire mentioned them transferring into Ksugakari High in her SOS to me. I recall what she said to me back in the letter.

"I've found your high school while searching for a guardian and we will be enrolling for Ksugakari High." Was what the goddess had mentioned in her letter. This'll be an interesting year for all of us at Ksugakari. I think to myself.

"Welcome back," I say, smiling as she looks over my shoulder.

"Thanks," She responds and I realize that she's resting her chin on my shoulder, making me blush

"L-let's get started shall we?"

"Okay, what do we do first?" She says, looking at the tender, brown meat that I had just finished cooking.

"First, with these tongs," I hand her the pair of tongs I was using. "you're going to use them to separate the meat from each other and just lay it fairly evenly across the grill. Make sure you don't overlap the meat because it won't cook properly." I instruct her and she does exactly everything I say, word for word.

"Okay… So like this?" She picks up a piece of meat and gently lays it down across the burner, slightly flinching as she hears the sizzling of the meat.

"Yup, Just like that!" I look over her shoulder as she lays each piece of meat down onto the grill.

"Now that the rest of the meat is on the grill, you can just wait for a little for the meat to cook," I say and she sets the tongs on top of the plastic bag which used to contain the marinated meat.

"It's nice seeing that the two of you have gotten along so well," Noire says, glancing at Neptune, who was setting up the dinner table.

"Yeah, she's made things much easier for me, especially in the kitchen." One day, Neptune had decided to help make pancakes with Uni, so Uni had allowed me to take a break. That day, we had found out that Neptune was an amazing chef!

"Sorry, this was my fault, but," I grab the tongs and flip each slice of meat onto its backside. "Keep in mind when you're cooking, never take your eyes off of the food, even if you feel confident about what you're doing," I explain, watching the meat as it sizzles, the burner grilling the fat off of the meat.

"It's alright. I'll try to keep that in my mind whenever I'm cooking." Noire smiles.

"You know, Noire," She glances up at me. "I'm really glad that I was able to meet everyone because of you. Thank you for being the cornerstone of our relationship with everyone," I say, setting the tongs down. She blushes and I smile.

I quickly lift one of the meat slices up to find it being perfectly cooked. Placing each of piece of meat down on the plate, I cover the lid of the grill.

"Let's hurry up and eat before the food gets cold." Noire nods and hurriedly follows me inside the house, shutting the sliding glass door behind her.

Setting the food down on the table, Neptune walks over to us with the rice cooker and opens it, releasing a cloud of steam as it floats up into the ceiling.

"Thanks a lot! You did a really good job, both of you." I smile at both of them who both blush and look down sheepishly.

"L-let's eat, shall we?" Noire speaks up, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah! I'm really hungry!" Neptune says, immediately serving herself a bowl of rice, putting a few slices of bulgogi on her bowl, letting the marinade soak into the rice.

"Itadakimasu!" We exclaim after we get our own serving of food and start eating our first meal of our vacation.

"Wow! You girls did a really good job," I say, taking another bite of the bulgogi, getting a nod out of the two as they munch on their food.

"You know," Neptune says, taking a sip of the tea that she had prepared for each of us, "It's really a miracle we met someone like Hiroshi, isn't it, Noire?"

"Definitely! Although I do have to say, I did my research very well and our life has been going much more smoothly than I had expected," Noire says, looking at me with a smile.

"H-hey that's kinda mean. Although I get what you mean. You never know what'll happen if you're trying to find something, just by judging their name and slight background," I say and the two goddesses nod.

"I have a question that I've been thinking about for a while, actually," Noire says, making me stop eating my food.

"What is it, Noire?"

"What do you think of us?"

"...What do you mean?" I say, setting down my chopsticks.

"I mean what I said."

"U-um…" I pause. "I think that you girls are my closest friends. It's funny because it also feels like you're my sister or something." I tell them the truth and they both smile, Neptune's more of a smirk than a smile. "That's how I would describe you guys."

"It's relieving to hear someone think of us as their equal. I mean, back in Gamindustri, we were always kneeled and bowed down to, being the goddesses and rulers of the land, so we ended up just relying on each other to feel as if we were normal people," Noire explains.

"I can imagine you girls struggling to be just like me, citizens of a city with someone ruling everyone. It must be hard not being treated as equally as your peers," I say, sympathising after hearing their story.

"Gah! I'm sick of hearing all of this serious stuff! Can I go to sleep now?" Neptune groans, standing up from the table. I guess even Neptune does have a little bit of Nep inside of her. I smile with a nod, watching as Neptune heads into the bedroom.

"I guess we can't exactly talk about this subject anymore, can we?" Noire says and the two of us laugh, taking the last bites of our meals.

Gathering all of the plates, I head to the sink and start cleaning the dishes that we used for dinner. Watching as Noire cleans up the table for any food that missed the plate, I scrub the plates with a sponge.

"Hey, Noire?" I stop scrubbing and let the water wash off the rest the soap.

"Yes, Hiroshi?" She says, wiping her hands off with a towel.

"How do you feel about me?" I say, stopping the faucet and drying off my hands with a hand cloth.

"I think of you as in a way, an older brother," Noire says as she takes the dish I had in my hand, drying it off with a towel, then putting it where it originally was from the cupboard.

To be honest, I was really happy to be classified as her "older brother", but I was also sad in the fact that she didn't get flustered and probably think inside that I were to be like her boyfriend or something. Grinning to myself, I watch as Noire starts to walk towards the balcony.

"I'll be out on the balcony if you wanna chat before we rest for the night." Noire opens the sliding glass door and with another glance, she walks out and onto the balcony.

Which girl should I go to? I think to myself as I glance at each room where one girl is doing piano.

"I should visit Neptune," I say to myself, looking towards the door to the bedroom.

No wait… I should visit Noire. She seems like she's expecting me to come to her. Looking at the Lastation goddess, she seems as if she's waiting for me as she stares at the clear night sky.

"Hey, Hiro." She smiles as I take a seat next to her.

"What's up with the nickname?" I blush as she suddenly leans against my arm, making me blush.

"No reason." She smiles and I gently rub her head.

"It's so weird how close we've gotten in the past week." I feel Noire nod against my shoulder.

"I heard from Vert that you girls were transferring to Ksugakari High," I say, looking down at the goddess.

"What about it?" She says, looking up at me in response.

"It's gonna be interesting, having six bombshells transfer into the high school that I've gone to for a year."

"Yeah, it'll be interesting but also amusing to see you trying to help us get out of trouble. Trouble as in guys confessing to the girls."

"Yeah… I hope it'll be as much as just them confessing and nothing more," You just jinxed it, Hiroshi. Nice going, you retard. I think to myself and she wraps her arms around mine. There was an awkward pause as the two of us just let our eyes wander across the deck, which behind the fencing was the city.

"Hey, are you enjoying our vacation so far?" I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying being with you and the others. It's been really fun, going to the pool and riding on the train with you." Noire looks at me with a smile.

"I'm glad you're having lots of fun, Noire."

"We should get some sleep, shall we? We still have two days to have as much fun as we can!" Noire suddenly gets up and looks down at me with a smile.

"Of course. I'll follow you inside." I get up and the two of us enter the building, closing the sliding glass door on the way inside.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Noooo! I'm crying internally because I wanted Hiroshi to interact with Neptune _so_ bad. I have to stick with the Noire route in this story ;w;**


	15. Chapter 15

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

"Wake up, Hiroshi!" Suddenly, I feel a painful sting across my cheek as I jolt awake.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, sitting up straight to rub my cheek, only to smash into something else.

"Oww..!" Opening my eyes, I see Noire rubbing her head, tears forming in her eyes as she glares at me.

"S-sorry, Noire! Let's get some ice on that before it gets worse, okay? Thankfully it isn't that big of an injury. Are you okay?" I instinctively put an arm around the poor girl's shoulder and rub her arm, attempting to comfort her.

"I-I'm fine! Just get off of me, okay?" She gently shrugs me off, her actions not matching her words as she walks into another room.

Neptune, on the other hand, is snickering to my right.

"You two look so much like a couple, it's adorable!" She bursts out laughing, making me blush.

"S-seriously, I don't think we look that good together." I stumble upon my words, making the goddess laugh even harder.

"What happened to you two?" Vert points out Noire and me, specifically at our flushed faces and the bruises as we get closer to the group.

"Who cares about that!? I'm getting really hungry! Let's hurry up and find a restaurant!" She complains, giving me the pouting eyes.

"I have a restaurant to recommend for you girls and Hiroshi, if you don't mind italian," Greyson comes up from the front desk with a slip of paper in his hand.

"It seems like you have a good sense of taste so I'll take your suggestion," I say as he stops in front of us.

"The restaurant is called 'Bar Italia Brasserie'," He says, handing me the piece of paper in his hand. I take a look at the paper to find directions from here to the italian restaurant..

"Thanks!" I turn back to the other girls, waving the slip of paper in my hand. "I guess we'll be going here tonight!"

"So," Uni speaks up from behind me as we walk down another street, leading to another shopping district. "do we have any idea where we are?" I look back at her and down at the little neko, who is looking at the GPS.

"You know, let's go into the shopping mall. It could be there, you know." She looks up at me and I nod, the rest of the girls walk through the sliding glass doors.

"Wow… This is really big," Noire mumbles, leaving the rest of us to nod in agreement.

"I guess we should make our way to Bar Italia Brasserie before it gets too late," I say looking back at the rest of the girls. The Lastation goddess gently wraps her arms around mine with a slight blush. I look down at the smaller girl and we all start to make our way around the shopping district.

Making our way up the escalator, which lead to the second floor, we stumble across yet, another floor full of all sorts of clothing stores, yet not any cafeteria or restaurant.

Why does Noire get to cling onto you but not me? I hear Neptune pout as she gently wraps an arm around my free arm.

I never said that you couldn't, Neptune. I smile at her and she looks away, blushing.

Fair enough. You win, Hiroshi. She mumbles and I sigh, looking between the two girls as I disconnect my earbud from the others. Geez, why do the most adorable out of the girls have to cling onto me? I can't even count how many glares I've gotten by now… I mentally groan and Histy stops.

"It should be right above us," She turns back to the rest of us and the girls cheer.

"Thank god! I can't believe how long it took us to find the shopping mall and we've almost spent twenty minutes getting up each story!" Nep groans and we all nod in agreement.

"Let's hurry up, shall we?" I offer and we continue our journey to the restaurant.

"I found it!" Histy says, pointing behind us to a restaurant with a sign with bold letters saying, "Bar Italia Brasserie."

"Oh thank god! I'm about to die from hunger!" Nep groans and we all rush to the entrance.

"A table for eleven, please!" I count the girls behind me and tell the waitress. I awkwardly stand by an empty couch, letting the rest of the girls sit down on it. Gosh, I really feel like I'm a womanizer… I awkwardly rub the back of my head as I ignore the stares.

"Hiroshi, ladies, your table is ready for you. Follow me, please," She beckons for us to follow her and we get up to go to our table. Walking down one of many rows of tables, we finally come across a door.

"Head into this room and you can sit anywhere you'd like!" The waitress smiles and holds the door open for us. We all thank her and walk into the room.

"Wow… This is really authentic compared to your usual restaurant," I say in awe, looking around at the private room. There was nobody there except for us, and a few waitresses and waiters.

"I believe you are fellow comrades of Glamour?" One of the waitresses spoke up, getting a nod out of Vert.

"Yes. We're currently staying at his resort and he has recommended this restaurant," Vert explains, taking a seat in one of many booths.

"So, I believe you are Vert?" She says walking up to the blonde.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you."

"My pleasure. I am Satsuki." Satsuki introduces herself along with her coworkers as we each take our seats. Neptune and the Lastation sisters sat with me in one booth while the rest of the factions split up into their own booths, Vert sitting with the waiters and waitresses in another. Opening up the menu in front of us, we're greeted by an assortment of foods.

"All of this is quite fancy," Noire says, looking up from her menu. The rest of us nod in agreement, staring at the price of each item.

"Are you sure it's fine to eat here?" I look at Vert and one of the waitresses nods.

"Greyson has already paid for all of you to eat here. You may order whatever you'd like," She says and I nod, glancing back at the menu to finalize my order.

Thanking Satsuki as she sets our meals down on the table, we look down to be greeted by a luxurious meal. The smell of freshly made pasta and sauce fills the air, and we all take a moment to appreciate true professional cooking.

"W-wow… So this is what it's like to eat a top quality restaurant," I say, dumbfounded at the ravioli in front of me.

"I can't believe Vert is friends with someone like Greyson," Noire says, picking up her fork and dipping it into her pasta. We all take a bite out of our meals and our eyes widen.

"This is the best I've ever had! This is even better than the food back in Gamindustri!" Uni exclaims, taking another bite of her garganelli.

"I wonder how they made this. I might try asking the chefs how they made their food," I mumble to myself, consuming another round of noodles. Looking up at the other girls, they look back at me and I smile.

"How are you girls enjoying the vacation so far? It's our last full day here at Hiyoshi," I say, the girls looking back at me.

"What? I thought we were staying for five!" Neptune pouts, setting down her fork on the plate.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Vert contacted me yesterday while we were walking back to the hotel from the hot tub that Greyson had to change it because he had to leave to for a trip."

"Why couldn't he have just have someone who could take over the resort?" Noire says, looking at me. She does have a point.

"Who knows. I'd rather not get too into that topic." I pick up my fork again and continue eating my meal.

"Going back to what you said earlier, our vacation was really fun," Uni speaks up, getting a nod out of the other two.

"My favorite part of the vacation was probably the water slide. That was more of my style of ride." Neptune grins.

"My favorite part was the bath with everyone. Kaniko is a really nice girl," Noire says as I watch Neptune sneak a bite of Uni's garganelli. Uni pouts and gently pokes at Neptune who just giggles and pokes her back.

"You're so mean! Lemme have some of yours!" Uni quickly jabs her fork into Neptune's ravioli and takes a bite.

"It's good, isn't it, Uni?" Neptune forces her fork with another ravioli into Uni's mouth, who starts to pout.

"Sto- mmmph!" The poor girl gets cut off as she gets forced by Neptune to eat another ravioli. I laugh and watch as the two girls play with each other, shoving each other's meals into the other's mouth.

"I think you girls should stop…" I try to interrupt them but get cut off by Noire who manages to squeeze into my part of the booth, holding up a fork with taglioni wrapped around it.

"Say ahhh!" She grins, moving the fork closer to my mouth. I can't help but to open my mouth as she gently moves the fork into my mouth. Taking a bite, I swallow the pasta. Blushing, I look away and Noire giggles.

"Did you like the taglioni?" She says, taking a bite of her meal.

"Yeah. It's really good. I can't believe how people can make their food this good though," I sigh and take a bite of my ravioli, finishing the last of my meal. I set down my fork on the plate and I watch as the other girls finish up their meals. Neptune and Uni had finished their meals and were now playing the game "Chopsticks."

Are they always this friendly with each other? I would think that Uni would get along better with Nepgear. I say, watching as Neptune grins, taking out Uni's right hand.

I think Uni just enjoys Neptune a lot more since Neptune is more mature. Noire explains, looking at the two girls continue with their silent battle.

Oh, I see. Looking over at Histy as she leans closer to her screen as if trying to decipher an unknown text.

I wonder what Histy's up to. I mumble to Noire, who glances over at the little neko.

She's probably doing some more research for her next project. She says, watching as Histy opens up a webpage. Looking back at the two girls who had been playing Chopsticks, it looks like Neptune won as she hits a four onto Uni's one, taking out the other hand.

"Dang it! I was so close to beating you too…" Uni lets out a sigh and Neptune just laughs.

"Don't worry, you'll get better if you play more," Neptune encourages the dreary Uni as Noire and I can't help but to smile at the scene.

"Shall we head back to the resort?" Vert announces to the rest of us.

"If the others would like to," I say, looking at the three girls in my booth.

"I wouldn't mind," The three of them say in unison.

"What about the others?" I look around the room and they all nod.

"Thank you for serving us the wonderful meal, Satsuki and the others!" Vert smiles as the waiters and waitresses bow down to Vert.

Walking through the entrance of the resort, Greyson walks up to us with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" He asks us, stopping a few feet in front of us.

"Yeah, it was really good! Thanks for paying for us by the way." Vert smiles and Greyson nods, smiling back at the Leanbox goddess.

"I wanted to let you girls," He then looks at me. "and Hiroshi of course, enjoy your last meal here in Hiyoshi."

"Thanks a ton, Greyson! If we ever have the time to come back here, we definitely will!" I grin and the two of us shake hands. I watch as the other girls start heading to the elevators.

"You should hurry and catch up with the girls before they leave you." He chuckles and I nod, quickly moving over to the girls, who were waiting for the elevator to come. Walking over to Noire, she turns to me with a sigh.

"We're gonna be packing up tonight, right?" She says, the elevator door dings, and the door slide open.

"Yeah, sadly," I say.

Oh I miss the days back in Gamindustri, when we don't have to worry about time… Noire mumbles and the elevator dings again.

Walking out of the elevator, we all split into our own groups and head into our rooms. Entering our rooms, I shut the door behind the three of us and we all go straight to the bedrooms.

"So," Noire says, putting her hands on her hips as she looks around the room, all of our clothes in piles, some of them neat and some that are not so neat. "how are we going to divide the roles?"

"I'll take care of the dishes and such that we had brought with us here. We all can take care of our own clothing. As far as accessories we can all just take care of what we brought." I say, picking up a luggage and rolling it out to the entrance of the room.

"Okay, then it's settled. Let's get to work!" Noire exclaims and we all nod, immediately heading to our sections.

An hour passed by the time we had finished packing up for the night. Flopping down onto my bed, I groan and Noire's face appears in front of me.

"You're tired already? It's only 9:30!" She exclaims, poking me on the forehead. I sigh and the goddess sits on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean, 'it's only 9:30!?' That's late for even taking a walk outside!" I protest, only to get a pout from Noire.

"Come on, let's do something! I wanna explore more of Hiyoshi. It seems interesting."

"Okay, fine," I groan, sitting up, getting a cheerful smile out of Noire.

Walking out of the resort, we were met by multiple forks in the road. Turning to Noire, she turns right and starts walking down the street, which didn't look as crowded as the others. Quickly catching up with the goddess, we start making our way down the road.

"This is fairly nice, taking an evening stroll on our last night here," I hear Noire say, making me nod.

"Yeah I'm glad I took your suggestion to take a walk with you. It reminds me back when I showed you two my secret spot except it's you show me now." We both laugh and continue our way down the road, which lead to a big staircase.

"Oh I wonder if this is the shrine!" Noire speaks up, making me turn my head to the big staircase. Stopping in front of the shrine, We turn to be met by the shrine's stairs.

"Geez…" I groan, staring at the endless amount of stairs. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"I'll race you." Looking back at Noire, I see the goddess with a mischievous grin.

"No bets or anything?"

"Only if you'd like there to be."

"No bets then." She grins and shoots up the stairs.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I exclaim, quickly jumping three steps at a time to catch up with Noire. Damn, how's this girl so fast! I think to myself as I take another leap. Just a little more..! Noire is within my reach by now so I took a leap forward, slowly closing the gap between us.

"Yes! I won! I beat you, Hiroshi!" She giggles, triumphantly placing her hands on her hips as she taunts me.

"That's not fair! You got a head start!" I complain, getting a smirk out of Noire.

"But you never said we didn't have to start at the same time."

"Okay, you win, Noire. But you're really fast, I do have to admit." I sigh in defeat and we walk towards the shrine. Getting closer to the ancient building, Noire turns to me.

"Hey, Hiroshi?" She speaks up, making me turn to her.

"What is it?" I say, looking down at the goddess.

"What are you gonna wish for?"

"U-um… I can't exactly say what I'm gonna wish for, can I?" I chuckle, making Noire puff out her cheeks.

"You can tell me what you were going to wish for but then wish for something else," She gives me a smile, making me sigh.

"It doesn't work like that, Noire."

"Fine, fine. I give up!" We stop at the front of the shrine. Pulling out a few coins from my wallet, I hand some to Noire and we both put them into the offertory box. Bowing down, I think of a wish to wish for.

I wish for everyone to stay together as great friends, no matter what happens, especially with Noire. Clapping twice, I bow again and stand up, waiting for Noire to finish.

·~· Noire ·~·

I wish that I will be able to get into a closer relationship with Hiroshi. I open my eyes and clap twice, looking up at Hiroshi, to find him smiling down at me.

"Did you wish for something that you won't regret wishing for?" He asks, getting a nod out of me.

"Yeah! What about you?" I definitely wished for something that I would never regret. I smile to myself, waiting for Hiroshi's response.

"Yeah, I really hope it comes true, too." He looks at the city, smiling as the moonlight shimmers across his face.

"What do we do now?" I walk over to him and look towards the city to be met by an amazing view of the city.

"It's up to you, Noire. I'm fine with whatever you'd like to do. After all, you're the one who dragged me out here." He adds the last part, only to get slugged in the arm by me.

"Can we stay here for a bit? It's quite peaceful and we have an amazing view of the city. How can something be so beautiful?" I hear Hiroshi mumble something under his breath and I look at him with a confused look.

He blushes and turns away. "I-it's nothing. I was talking to myself." Looking away from him with suspicion, I walk over to a nearby bench and sit down, Hiroshi quickly following me.

"I can't believe this vacation has passed by us so quickly! And here I thought we were still on our first day!" Hiroshi exclaims.

"Yeah, I wish we could stay here longer…" I trail off, gazing at the moon, not sure of what to say.

"Hey," He suddenly turns to me, catching me a bit off guard. "would you like to sit with me on the train the way back?"

"I'd love to. I don't exactly have anyone to talk to on the way back, anyway." Hiroshi gets up, turning to me with an open hand.

"Let's make our way back, shall we? It's getting pretty late." I take his hand, blushing, as he pulls me up.

"Th-thanks…" I stammer, getting a chuckle out of Hiroshi.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, guys! I'm extremely _overjoyed_ at this milestone for me! Even though it might not seem much, but I currently have what, 35 followers and 30 favorites, along with 10k views! Oh, dear Lord, I can't express how happy I am for all of the support you guys have for this story! Even though just reading this doesn't seem important to you, and you just wanna read on with the story, but it means _so_ much more to me when you leave a review, or favorite/follow. Thank you again _so, so, so_ much for the support and have an AMAZING day! (haha... I went a little overboard with that thank you. Wait! Don't run! I'm sorry! xD). You're welcome for pretty early chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

I wake up to find Noire's face looking down at me.

"Good morning, Hiroshi!" She backs up and I sit up on the bed, looking at her.

"Good morning to you too, Noire." Stretching as I yawn, Noire smiles and walks off to most likely finish packing her belongings.

"What are we going to do on our last day?" Neptune approaches me from my right.

"It's up to you girls. I have no plans for today."

"Let's ask the rest of the girls, because I'm on the same train as you." She suddenly bursts out laughing.

"What is it?" I tilt my head and Neptune wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"It was a pun."

"O-oh…" I rub the back of my head and I call out to Noire. "Hey, as soon as you're ready, we're gonna gather our stuff and head out!"

"Okay! I'll be with you in just a minute! You can gather your stuff and wait for me by the door! I just need to pack a few things!" She responds and I nod, looking at Neptune, who walks over to her luggage.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I speak up, gaining the girls' attention. Getting various "Yes's," I continue. "So, I don't exactly have any plans for what we're going to do, so you girls can talk amongst yourselves.

Immediately after I spoke those words, they immediately turn away and huddle into a circle, leaving me to myself.

S-seriously..? I think to myself as they start to mumble stuff, occasionally looking back at me with grins and smirks.

A few minutes pass before the girls disperse from their group and I sigh with relief.

"So, what do you girls want to do?" I ask, not sure if I were ready to hear their response.

"Let's go to the beach!" They exclaim.

"Wh-why the beach?" I question their response, for it was drenched with mischief.

"No reason in particular," Neptune says with a wink, making me cringe.

"I-if you say so… Let's head over there right now!" The girls all cheer and we start to make our way to the beach.

"Here we are!" I turn off the GPS and hand it back to Histy, watching as the rest of the group dashes across the sand, leaving a huge dust cloud in their wake.

"G-geez they took off quick…" I mumble to myself.

"I could obviously beat them before they could even set foot on the sand!" Noire adds with a "hmph!" and I smile.

"I bet you could, Noire." I turn to the tsundere as she looks back at me.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" I nod towards my luggage, which held all of my clothing and the dishes.

"Yeah, although I'd have to change somewhere else," I say, glancing around to see if there was somewhere where I could change.

"It doesn't look like there's anywhere that you could change. You could just take off your shirt and call it good. I mean, you have a change of shorts, don't you?" She does have a good point, although my underwear would get soaked and uncomfortable.

"I might try and find a spot to change in. We haven't looked around the beach yet, so we might find something there. Shall we go?" I look at the goddess, who nods in agreement.

"Of course. I'll follow you, Hiroshi." I start to make my way into the beach, noticing the other girls already in the water, hitting a beach ball to each other.

"Why don't you join the other girls?" I turn to Noire, who shrugs in response.

"I guess I'm more interested in being with you. It's not like I really want to be with you!" She lets out another one of her "hmph's" and I laugh.

Suddenly, she stops and points at something, me following where she was pointing.

"I think I found a spot!" She was pointing at a cliff which had nobody nearby, and it looked like it could hide me while I changed.

"Okay, let's head over there before someone else finds it! I'll race you again!" Pulling out my swim trunks, I look at Noire who grins at me before dashing off into the sand.

"Oh you're not winning this time, you little cheater!" I shout, chasing Noire who just lets out a laugh.

Gradually getting closer to Noire, I start to see her trip.

"A-ah!" She suddenly trips over and starts to fall forward. Quickly acting on my instinct, I dash over and catch her in my arms before she hits the ground. Checking to make sure that I wasn't touching anywhere I should be, just like in those ecchi anime, I sigh to myself.

Looking down, I find Noire with her eyes squeezed shut, bracing for impact with the sand.

"Don't worry, you won't fall." I reassure the noirette, feeling as she releases the tension in her body.

"Th-thanks, Hiro…" She mumbles, blushing as she opens her eyes and looks up at me. Ugh, why does she have to be so cute!? I groan to myself.

"N-no problem, Noire." Gently lifting her back onto her feet, she combs the bangs out of her face and awkwardly shuffles around.

"We still have a race, Noire. I'm gonna beat you!" I dash off, getting a surprised shout out of Noire as I hear her dashing after me.

"Hey! I never said you could start!"

"You never said otherwise!" I grin and hear as the goddess pouts as we both dash over to the cliff.

"That was so not fair, Hiroshi! I could've beaten you if you didn't embarrass me like that!" She pouts as she throws a few punches at my arm, making me cringe as she deliver each punch.

"Hey, you did that with me last time we raced! Now we're even, okay?" I pat Noire on the shoulder with a grin, only to get a growl out of the tsundere.

"F-fine! Just get changed so we can go join the others! I already have my swimsuit off so I'll be waiting for you." She mumbles, walking to the other side so she can't see me.

"Thanks. I'll be with you in just a second." I quickly take off my clothes, pulling on my swim trunks.

Walking back, I get a flinch out of Noire. "I can't believe someone can change that quickly!"

"I'm probably one of the only guys you'll find who changes that quickly," I say with a laugh.

"Whatever you say, Hiro. Let's join the others!" She suddenly grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the other girls. Blushing, I do nothing but follow as she leads me to the group.

"Man, I'm beat!" Neptune exclaims as she flops down onto a beach towel, the rest of us following her as we sit down on our towels that we had brought with us.

"At least that was a ton of fun!" I say, sitting down and looking at Neptune.

"Fair enough." She smiles and stretches. "Ahh I got a cramp!" We all laugh and Noire stands up.

"We should get ready to go home; It's gotten pretty late," she says, getting a nod out of the rest of us. "When does the next train arrive?"

"It arrives in thirty two minutes," Histy speaks up.

"Geez, you even memorized the time for when the trains come? You're amazing, Histy!" I smile and she blushes. It was currently 1703 and we had finished playing on the beach.

"Well, we should head over there right now, because it should take us fifteen minutes to get there, and we can spend the rest of the time waiting and relaxing."

"Let's do that. We can follow you," Blanc says, standing up and dusting off any sand that had gotten on her.

"Okay. Let's go!"

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **FANSERVICE... DENIED!**


	17. Chapter 17

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

We had made it back from the train station, not really doing anything interesting besides riding the train back home. After unpacking, we had all just wandered around the house, wondering what to do.

Uni had made her way into my room as I was unpacking my belongings and was looking over my shoulder. "Hey, Hiroshi!"

"What's up, Uni?" I say, turning to the Lastation Candidate with a smile.

"Nothing much, I'm kind of bored. Everyone doesn't really know what to do, now that we just came back from having so much fun. Although Vert just went back to gaming on Vedric." We both laugh.

"Hey, if you want, we can go out and shop for the school supplies, even though there are still a couple of weeks until school starts. Might as well just get it done and over with." I stand up and look at Uni who just shrugs.

"Okay. That'll give me something to do. I'll come with you. We can shop for dinner along the way too." I nod and she follows me out of my room, walking down the stairs and out the door.

·~· Uni ·~·

Walking down the street to the shopping district, I look up at Hiroshi. I can't believe I've gotten this close to a guy after meeting him four days ago! And now we're just like brother and sister. I shrug the thought off and look away with a blush as he looks back at me.

"Is it just me or did we all become friends really quick?" He speaks up, as if reading my mind.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way." I giggle as we cross the street. Entering the shopping district, I follow Hiroshi through the big crowd of people. Walking through the doors of what looks like a mall, we're greeted by various kinds of shops.

"Don't get lost!" Hiroshi teases. He grins, picking up his pace. I manage to stay by his side as we weave through the crowds.

Making our way into a store, we're greeted by all sorts of supplies, the shelves stocked with paper, staples, ladders, you name it.

Walking down an aisle full of binders, he picks up enough of them for everyone in the party and tosses it in the cart that we had brought with us. We walk down another aisle, doing the same with the other items for school. Each time he finishes picking an item for us, he checks off the item from a list on his phone. Walking in silence as we collect each item, he suddenly stops and turns towards me.

"Sorry, I normally shop like this. I'm still not quite used to having someone shopping with me," he says with an awkward smile, turning back and dropping a few rulers into the cart.

"I don't mind. It's nice having a little peace and quiet without Nep yapping and the twins messing around." I respond with a smile.

"I do have to agree with you on that one." We both laugh and fall back into silence, walking through the store, collecting the rest of the items for our school.

Stumbling out of the store, at least five bags in each hand, Hiroshi and I manage to make it out of the doorway.

"Gah! Why are there... So many… people transferring… into this… high school!?" Hiroshi groans, almost tripping as we make our way up the hill. Stumbling behind him, I groan, heaving each heavy load up, inch by inch.

"I'm definitely… taking… a bath when… we get back… home…" I wheeze, setting the piles of bags on the ground, taking deep breaths as we finally make it up the hill.

"Why didn't we… take the cart with… us..?"

"Who… knows? At least… we didn't die."

"We only have a... little more to go. Let's hope... we don't die by then." I nod and pick up each pile of bags, groaning in the process. I could almost feel my muscles snapping as I lift each bag up.

The two of us make our way across the lawn and just barely through the door. Collapsing on the floor, we hear footsteps coming our way and a few surprised gasps.

"Wh-what happened to you two!?" Noire's voice calls out from above us. Hiroshi looks up at the goddess and we both find her glaring down at us.

"We kinda had trouble getting your school supplies." Hiroshi rubs the back of his head with an awkward smile and I nod.

"You could've at least called me so that I could've helped you! You should've let me do all of the work!" She pesters Hiroshi and I can't help but smile, watching the two as they mess around. I can totally see Noire dating Hiroshi. I grin and sit up, lifting up the bags of school supplies.

"Take this and sort them out. This is all for school," I say, handing the bags to Neptune and Noire.

"Thanks! You two should take a bath. You're both drenched in sweat," Neptune says with a giggle.

"We'd gladly take that offer!" The two of us groan in unison, dragging ourselves up to our rooms to fetch another pair of clothing.

Arriving at the entrance to the bath, I look to my left and notice that Hiroshi was also at the door.

"O-oh…" We both look at each other, waiting to see if the other will move or not.

"I-I guess you can go first," Hiroshi speaks up, shuffling over to a couch in the process.

"Why can't we take a bath together? As long as one doesn't see the other we're fine. I trust that you're not a pervert," I say, walking through the doors of the bath. This is a bad idea. I hear Hiroshi's footsteps come up from behind me as he slides the door behind him closed.

"We can rotate bathing areas if you'd like. I'll start with the showering and you can take a bath," Hiroshi calls out to me as I slide off my undergarments.

"If that's what you'd like to do I'm okay with it," I respond, folding each piece of clothing neatly and setting them in a pile. I watch as Hiroshi sits on one of many stools and he turns on the shower. My eyes unconsciously make it was down to his lower back but he was wearing a towel around the area.

I make my way towards the bath and I slip into the warm water.

"Ahh… Nothing better than a bath after making up a sweat." I sigh and lower myself a little further into the bath.

"I do have to agree with you on that." I almost jump as Hiroshi replies to my comment.

"I had completely forgotten that you were here, Hiroshi!" I hear him chuckle as the shower is still going on from behind me.

"Are you almost done, Uni?" He speaks up, making me turn my head towards him. He was now standing up, his towel still wrapped around his waist. I nod and grab my towel.

"Is it okay if you look away for a second, please?" I mumble, getting a nod out of HIroshi as he immediately turns around. Stepping out of the bath, I wrap the towel around my body.

"You can turn around now," I call out to him and he nods, turning back around. His face immediately flushes red as he stares at me, "You pervert! Why are you staring at me like that!?"

"A-ahh… Sorry," He mumbles, slipping past me and into the water. I puff out my cheeks as I make my way over to the stool.

"Idiot…" I mumble to myself as I twist the knob, letting the water flow down my body. Like I'm one to talk… We both sit in silence as we listen to the water running from the shower. I look back at Hiroshi who looks up at the ceiling, his arms resting against the ledge of the bath.

"Is it ever lonely being the only guy of the party of ten girls?" I suddenly blurt out, hearing the water softly splash as he shifts his position in the bath.

"Sometimes it does. The only downside is not having someone relate to your struggles as a man." He chuckles at that last part and I look at myself in the mirror. It's true that I don't know much about a man's perspective. I really should pay attention to his feelings and actions to help him with any problems.

"It's pretty nice being alone with you, Hiroshi. You make things feel much more… soothing when it's one on one."

"Really? I wouldn't imagine you saying that, Uni."

"Oh, don't be mean. I can be like this too, you know." I twist the knob and the water shuts off. Standing up, I dry myself with my towel and turn towards Hiroshi.

"I'm going to change now. You can stay for however long you'd like." I slip on my undergarments.

"I'll be out with you in just a moment. I'll let you finish changing then I'll finish up."

"Alright. I'm almost done changing." Watching Hiroshi as he stares at the ceiling, I slip on a thin T-shirt that I had bought just a few days ago. Flipping my hair to wring any last drops of water out, I call out to Hiroshi.

"I'm finished, Hiroshi."

"Okay." Walking out of the room, I shut the door behind me only to be met by my older sister.

"Since when did I give you permission to bathe with a boy? Especially Hiroshi?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"You never said that I couldn't." I playfully stick my tongue out at Noire who just puffs out her cheeks.

"Y-you didn't do anything weird to him, right?" I grin, getting a flinch out of Noire.

"Nah, I didn't do anything to him."

"Thank god you didn't."

"What was that?" I tease her.

"N-n-nothing! You did not hear anything at all!"

"Are you sure?" I nudge Noire in the arm, making her face flush red.

"I'm definitely sure, Uni! Stop teasing me! You're going to drive me insane!" She stomps back up to her room and closes the door. I hear the door slide open from behind me, revealing Hiroshi in a gray T-shirt and khaki shorts.

"I heard yelling from outside of the bath. Is everything alright?" He looks up at the door which was closed.

"I'm fine. Though, I'm not sure about my sister. Might've teased her a tad bit too much," I grin and he just smiles.

"I'll go check up on her to see if she's okay," He says, making his way up the stairs and into the room.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Woah. Hiroshi and Uni took that ship to the next level! Hope he can clear up the misunderstanding with Noire.**


	18. Chapter 18

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

Opening the door to our room, I find Noire laying on her side and between her arms was my pillow. I sigh and shut the door. Walking over to the poor goddess, I sit down on the bed, making both of us slightly bounce up and down.

"Are you alright?" I gently place a hand on Noire's shoulder. She nods her head and turns towards me, revealing a pouty face, which was partially hidden by the big pillow.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little bit annoyed by my little sister. Can you tell me what happened in the bath?"

"Nothing much. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would've been though." I suddenly feel something soft push against my chest. Looking down, I notice Noire's cheek pressing against my chest as she closes her eyes.

"Can you hold me for a little?" She says in a soft voice, catching me off guard.

"S-sure." I gently wrap my arms around the smaller girl, holding her as she leans against me, not sure of what to think of the situation as I do so.

"I get really jealous of Uni sometimes," She suddenly speaks up, making me look down at the goddess.

"Why's that?"

"She's a lot more straightforward with her feelings than I am."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Noire. Sometimes being more cautious and aware of the situation is better than just going head on."

"In this situation, going head-on is better." What situation? I think to myself as I recall the past events involving the Lastation sisters. Then it comes to me. Wait… Don't tell me… Are the sisters possibly fighting over me..? I ponder on that thought and notice Noire pulling away from me.

"I think I'm alright now. Thanks, Hiro." She then looks up at me with a smile. I realize that I had been staring at her and blush.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Noire." I return with a smile and pull away from the goddess.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps stop at the entrance of the room. Turning my head, I find Neptune standing at the door.

"What is it, Neptune?" I look at the goddess as she enters the room.

Can I take a walk with you? She replies with a blush as she averts her gaze.

Of course. I'll meet you in the front in a minute, I say, getting a nod out of Neptune.

"Hey, Noire?" Lastation's goddess looks up at me with anticipation. "Neptune asked me to a favor for her, so I'll be out for a little bit, okay?" She nods with slight disappointment, watching as I exit the room.

Walking down the stairs, I find Neptune slipping on a pair of flip flops. Walking up to her, she turns to me with a smile.

"So," I say, slipping on my shoes. "What do you have planned?"

"U-um…" She pauses, awkwardly shifting on the spot. "I just wanted to take a walk with you is all."

"Alright, that seems pretty cool with me. Let's get going, shall we?" Neptune nods and I hold the door open for her, following her outside. Walking down the porch and down to the gate, she abruptly stops and turns towards me. I watch as the goddess opens her mouth to talk but then she just points behind me. I turn to look at where she was pointing; she was pointing to the hill behind the house which lead up to the secret base.

"I noticed a couple of days ago that you and the Lastation sisters had left after dinner so I was wondering, did you go over there?" She speaks up, turning my attention back to her.

"Y-yeah we did. Why are you asking?" I stutter, trying to be polite and direct her away from there.

"Can I see what's over the hill?" I cringe on the inside, my plan immediately crumbling.

"Why are you interested in that place?" I try to steer her away from this subject but she continues to persist.

"Does it hold your secrets over there?" She leans in closer with a mischievous smile, making me cringe.

"N-no of course not! I guess I can show you…" I guess it wouldn't be so bad to show Neptune this. I'm more worried about showing Nep than I am with Neptune. I think to myself, looking back at the goddess of Planeptune.

"Cool! I can't wait to see your doujinshi!" The girl giggles as my face flushes red.

"Wh-why would I have that stuff in there!? I don't even read that stuff!" I protest but Neptune just ignores me, dashing up the hill in a split second and down the pathway. Groaning inwardly, I run to catch up with Neptune. I guess Neptune is still Nep on the inside… I sigh as I come up to the door to the shed, which was wide open.

Entering the room, I find Neptune standing in the middle of the room, not moving an inch. Walking next to her, I notice that her face had gone pale.

"Wha-" I start to say but she cuts me off, stepping closer to my desk. I follow her gaze and notice that she had been staring at a sphere. The sphere had strange grey etchings lining the surface of the orb, having a blur of different colors-red, yellow, green, purple, blue, pink, orange and magenta.

"Oh, that. I remember finding that in the middle of the park a few weeks ago. Is there something funny about it?" I walk up to the orb and pick it up, Neptune's eyes following its every movement.

"Oi. Snap out of it, Neptune!" I wave a hand in front of her face, causing her to flinch in response.

"Whoops… I didn't mean to space out," She then puts a hand to her head, "Wh-where'd you even get that!? That should be back in Gamindustri!" What!? How did something from another dimension get here!?

"I-I just found it on the ground in the park a few weeks ago. It looked pretty cool so I thought I would just keep it."

"Wait… You said a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's when Noire and Histy had found out about Earth! Now I remember! I overheard that Histy had lost an orb that would power some sort of technology that had to do with portals of some sort!" She then turns towards me with a huge grin on her face, "We could go back to Gamindustri with this! We have to go back to your house immediately!" She then grabs my by the arm and drags me out of the shed at breakneck speed.

"W-wait! I can at least run myself!" She doesn't listen to me as she drags me along the pathway and down the hill.

Blasting through the door of the house, she lets go of me and rushes up to Histy's room, knocking rapidly on the door until she opens the door.

"Wh-what is it, Neptune? It must be very important, due to the fact that you look like you're about to burst through the roof," She stutters, looking up at the goddess who was almost leaping with joy.

"Hiroshi found your Dimension Core!" Neptune exclaims, catching everyone's attention. Immediately everyone bursts out of their rooms.

"WHAT!? How is that possible!? I thought Histy said it was lost forever!" Noire exclaims, bursting through her door.

"Take a look at this!" Neptune points at me, who still had the core in my hand. Awkwardly lifting up the mysterious orb in my hand, everyone's eyes light up in surprise.

"I can't believe he found it! I'm so glad someone from ASIC didn't find it before Hiroshi did," Uni says with a sigh of relief.

"Let's build the portal immediately! We need to definitely take back Gamindustri from those evildoers!" Vert exclaims, rushing down, taking the orb from me as I stand there, my brain unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Wh-wha…" I start to mumble, getting the other's attentions. It hasn't even been a week and it sounds like I've been pulled into some life-changing situation! What the hell is going on!? I look at the group who was now facing me.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Of course, Hiroshi!" Histy steps out from the crowd, "Basically you had found a missing compartment to open up a dimension gate that I had been planning on building as an escape route to Earth."

"Wait, but how did you get here without the core?"

"Plot convenience," Nep blatantly blurts out, getting a few snickers and groans.

"How can I say anything to that?" I groan, getting a grin out of the loli.

"Meh, just roll with it. It saves the author from having to come up with some filler before the readers run away in boredom."

"Alright, alright. You win." And there we go again. Nep demolishing the fourth wall. I sigh and watch as Vert hands the orb to Histy, who cradles it in her arms. It was a little amusing watching as the tiny girl holding an orb that was probably a sixth of her actual size.

"Although obtaining the dimension core, it will still take time to make the portal itself. Maybe three months at the very least. Well, after we gain the Sharacite Shards of the..." She then pauses and raises an eyebrow. "Why is there a magenta fragment of the Core? There shouldn't be magenta here!" Three months seems fairly short if we're talking about making an actual portal. A freaking portal. This is almost every child's dream we're talking about here! And who knows about what Histy's talking about.

"Since we still have a couple hours until it's dinnertime. We could probably do some shopping before then," I suggest, not paying attention to her last comment as I look at the clock which read 1647.

"That's a good idea! While we were shopping for clothing, I had noticed a few shops that would have materials for the portal. How about it?" Histy puts a hand on her chin as she looks up at me.

"Perfect!"

"Who'd you like to come with you?" Neptune speaks up, making me cringe. Oh god, not this again. I look around the room and watch as they all look at me with anticipation.

"I guess I'll have Noire come with me," I say, looking at Noire, getting a blush out of her.

"That was surprisingly quick," Neptune says but I ignore her comment.

"Histy, is it alright if you give us a list of what we need in order to build the Dimension Portal?"

"Of course, Hiroshi. I'll give you one in just a second," Histy says, immediately flipping open her laptop, furiously typing away. Turning back to Noire, I notice her standing amongst the group, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers. Watching as the rest of the group shuffles back to their rooms, I walk over to Noire.

"Wh-why'd you choose me? Shouldn't you have chosen Histy? I mean she's good with the tech stuff and she can do everything with you and all…" She mumbles, glancing down at the floor.

"You're personality suddenly changed. Is anything wrong?" I say, kneeling down to look up at Noire's face. She was blushing and she immediately averted her gaze.

"N-nothing's wrong! I'm just…" She trails off, not knowing what to say. "it's just that it's the first time someone, a guy, has invited me to a d-d-d…"

"This isn't a date, silly. I'm just asking you to shop with me so that we can go to Gamindustri. Nothing more, nothing less." I comfort her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it isn't? I kinda wish it was though…" She mumbles. "U-um ignore what I said…"

"Okay, I'll ignore what you said. Let's just wait for Histy to give us the list," I say, looking at the stairs which lead up to her room. As soon as I finish my sentence, we watch as a small blur of yellow rush down the stairs with a paper in her hand.

"Here you go!" Histy places the sheet of paper in my hands with a grin. Turning towards Noire, who's staring at the two of us, I smile.

"Let's get going, shall we?" I say, holding the door open for Noire.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! You may have noticed I added like 3 chapters by the time you finish reading all of the other chapters ahead of this. I edited the WHOLE story... I know. Pain in the pa-toot. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience and have a great day :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**·~· Noire ·~·**

~Flashback~

 _Watching as Hiroshi exits the room, I look back at the clean closet in front of me, a neat pile of my clothes in front of it. I notice someone enter the room and I turn to find Vert standing in the doorway with a sly grin._

" _Wh-what is it, Vert?" I stutter, blushing as I hear myself stutter._

" _Nothing, just making sure you're okay," She says with a smile._

" _Are you sure that's your only intent? You always have this look when you want someone to play a visual novel."_

" _You got it, Noire. Come into my room. I have a visual novel just for you!" She gently pulls me by the hand, onto my feet and half-drags me to her room._

" _W-wait! I haven't even finished cleaning up my closet yet!" I protest, but the Leanbox Goddess ignores me as she pulls me into her room, locking it shut._

" _Sit down, Noire. I'll give you two visual novels to choose from. And yes, before you ask, you_ have _to play them," Her grin turns into a malicious smile, making me flinch in fear._

" _O-okay, fine! I'll do whatever you'd like! Just let me go after this…" I huff, turning my head to a… collection of BL posters and figurines. My face flushes red as I snap my eyes shut._

" _Okay, the first one is called, 'The Childhood Friend.' The other one is called, 'The Dimension Girl.' Which one sounds better?" She says, making me slowly open one eye to look at the two disk cases in front of me. The first one had a cover which had a boy, who looked much like Hiroshi, and a girl, who looked like my HDD form, holding hands while looking at the sunset._ That seems _way_ too cliche for me. _I think to myself, glancing at the next cover. The second case had a girl who was leaning halfway out of some sort of portal with one hand out, reaching for another boy who again, looking like Hiroshi, was reaching towards the girl's hand._

" _Why does it seem like you chose these covers just because they look like Hiroshi?" I mumble, looking between both covers._

" _Oh, I don't know! I just chose some with a synopsis that looked good! No harm at all, right?" Vert puts on her smile, making me inwardly flinch._

" _U-um… I guess I'll choose 'The Dimension Girl.'" I immediately regret my choice as Vert smirks, pulling the disk out and sliding it into the slot._

" _Have a seat and put on the headphones, Noire. I'll be back as soon as you finish. And you won't be getting out of this room either," She laughs and closes the door, leaving me to put on the headphones and play the game as I hear the click of the door lock._

 _~After the Visual Novel~_

" _No wonder Hiroshi looked the way he did after he finished playing the visual novel…" I groan, banging my head against the wall as Vert opens the door._

" _Did you enjoy the visual novel?" Vert says in her usual mischievous voice._

" _Wh-why do you even own these!? And how can you play these daily!?" I blurt out, my face flushing red as I spit out each word, imagining certain scenes._

" _What I gave you wasn't even close to what I normally play, Noire! You're such a wimp!" She chuckles, walking past me as she opens a few windows on the PC._

" _Anyway, I have a question for you, Vert," I speak up, watching as she turns towards me with a more serious look on her face. "What was your point, making me play that visual novel?"_

" _It's my way of cheering on your relationship with Hiroshi." She then turns back to the computer screen, giving me the thumbs-up as she does so._

" _Wh-what do you mean!? I don't have_ that _kind of relationship with him! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I protest, but the goddess just sighs as she opens up another visual novel._

~End of Flashback~

Walking out onto the porch, I wait for Hiroshi as he walks by my side. As we exit the gates, he turns towards me and I immediately avert my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I hear him say as we walk through the same park we've always walked through.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm alright," I mumble, getting a sigh out of Hiroshi. _This is exactly like one of the scenes in that visual novel!_

"Yes, something is wrong. You're not acting like you normally would."

"So? It could be that I'm hungry!" I protest.

"Fine. I'll believe that you're hungry for now. I'll get you to spill the beans later."

"What's up with 'spill the beans?'" I giggle, looking back at Hiroshi to find him blushing.

"N-nothing… it's just a phrase that I say," He stutters, making me smirk. "Before we get too off track, let's hurry before the store closes!"

"The store doesn't close until 23:30, idiot."

"Y-you're right… My bad."

Entering the store, I walk over to where the baskets were and pick one up. Looking over at Hiroshi who has the list in his hand, I wait for him as he reviews the sheet.

"Are you ready to start shopping, Hiroshi?" I call out to Hiroshi, who looks up from the piece of paper with a nod.

"Yeah, let's get started. We don't wanna let the others wait for dinner." He starts to walk down an aisle, me following him as we collect each of the items for Histy's Dimension Portal.

Picking up a few packages of nails, I turn to Hiroshi, who checks off the item we had just gotten from the list.

"Hey, don't you think going out shopping like this everyday gets repetitive?" I say as we walk down another aisle of office supplies.

"You think so? I do this everyday, so it's more like a routine for me." Hiroshi turns to me, making me sigh.

"If Nep or Neptune were here, they would totally break the fourth wall on you." We both chuckle at my comment and we both fall back to silence as we continue to shop for the rest of the pieces for the Dimension Portal.

Exiting the shop, the two of us make our way back to the house. As we walk across the street, I turn to Hiroshi, a question in mind.

"Hey, Hiroshi?" I say, making Hiroshi turn his head towards me. "I was just wondering, since you said earlier that the entrance exams are starting tomorrow, how are we supposed to prepare for a test like that in less than a day?"

"I was just thinking that Histy could study and then on the exam we all use our earbuds and she'll give us the answers," Hiroshi explains, getting a nod out of me.

"That's a pretty good idea. That saves a bunch of time trying to study."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone hates studying. Especially Nep." We both laugh at that statement as we enter the park. I watch as Hiroshi stops to sit down at a bench. He looks at me with a smile as he sets down the plastic bags in his hand. I sit next to him and set my plastic bags down as well.

"Hey, are you ready to 'spill the beans?'" Hiroshi grins, making me groan.

"I guess I'll tell you…" I mumble, blushing as I look away from Hiroshi. "Basically Vert told me to play a visual novel and said that it was her way of 'cheering me on.'" My face flushes even more as I mumble "cheering me on."

"That's it?" I slowly nod. "That was anticlimactic." He laughs and I glare at him.

"You seriously don't understand a girl's feelings, do you?" I retort, puffing out my cheeks. _That was weird. I don't normally say things like that, do I?_

"Come on, don't be harsh on me! I'm only a guy!"

"Fair enough. I'll let that one slide."

"Let's head back to the house before the others get mad." We both get up, collecting our bags and start walking back home.

"We're home!" Hiroshi exclaims, opening the door and walking in.

"How'd it go?" Histy was the first one to approach the two of us.

"We were able to get everything." I hold up the plastic bags in my hands, getting a pleased smile out of Histy.

"Excellent! Let's eat dinner quick so that we can prepare for building the Dimension Portal!" Histy rushes upstairs, knocking on Uni's door to get her to make dinner.

"Alright, alright! I'll make dinner! Tell everyone dinner will be ready in fifteen!" Uni groans, shuffling down the stairs and clicking the stove on.

 **·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

"Okay, now that everyone's finished with dinner, I have something to tell everybody!" I stand up, placing my hands on the table. Looking around to make sure that I have everyone's attention, I proceed. "So, as some of you know, you will be taking an entrance exam next week in order to attend at Ksugakari High!"

"Really? Since when were we going to go to school?" Neptune speaks up.

"Well, Vert had brought up the subject before we had left for Hiyoshi, and she had already set you guys up to enroll in Ksugakari High. In order to pass the entrance exam, we will need to study for it." Everyone groans when they hear the word "study." Holding up my hand to silence everyone, I look at Histy, who blinks, not realizing that the rest of the group was looking at her.

"Histy, you will be the one to study everything for the tests. There are four subjects: Japanese History, Math, Science and PE. The math is going to be Algebra 1 but it's up to Histy how much she'd like to study," I explain.

"I'll study as much as possible. Even if it's beyond what we're expected to learn," Histy exclaims, putting on a serious face as she looks back at me.

"Excellent. Now, the reason why nobody else has to study, is because we have our earbuds." I tap my earbud, which was in my left ear.

 _We will be using these to pass the test. Since Histy can memorize everything in just a couple of minutes, she can give us the answers telepathically,_ I explain, connecting the earpiece to everyone.

 _So basically we're cheating,_ Noire blurts out, making me sigh.

 _In a way, if you think of it that way._

"I should get started on studying right now!" Histy gets up from her chair and bursts into her room, shutting her door.

"Alright. I guess that concludes this meeting. Everyone, you're dismissed!" I exclaim, everyone getting up and drifting off into their rooms, leaving Noire and me in the room.

"S-so…" Noire speaks up.

"We should get some rest." I look at Noire with a smile, who looks away, blushing.

"Of course, of course! It wouldn't be good if we were sleep deprived." Walking up the stairs behind Noire, we both enter the room. Pulling out my pajamas, I start to pull off my shirt when I realize that Noire was still in the room.

"Ah…" The two of us look at each other, the awkward tension building as we both stare at each other.

"Y-you can change first!" I stutter, speeding out of the room, closing the door. Sighing, I slide down the wall and notice Histy walking down the hallway with a textbook. It was a funny sight to see because the textbook was almost half her size.

"How are you doing with your studying, Histy?" I speak up, making her look up from her book.

"Fairly well. I've memorized the math textbooks all the way up to Calculus and I've memorized the Periodic Table. I'm a little ways into science and I should be onto Japanese history in three hours," She explains, not noticing as my jaw hits the floor. _Already memorized everything up to Calculus!? How is that possible!?_ I think to myself, my eyes widening as I remember that she's a genius.

"Hiroshi! I'm finished changing! You can come in now!" I hear Noire's voice call out from the bedroom.

Exchanging positions with Noire, I start to change. _I wonder how Histy can hold so many things in her memories at once. Even I can't memorize a page within a day!_ I sigh, pulling on my shirt as I toss my day clothes into the laundry bin, which was in the corner of the room.

"Noire! I'm done changing!" I call out to Noire, watching as she steps into the room, blushing. Cocking my head to the left, I follow her gaze and notice she's staring at the bed.

"Wh-who's going to sleep on the bed?" Noire stutters, making my face flush. _There's no way that the two of us are going to sleep in the same bed._

"You can sleep in the bed. I can take the floor," I quickly offer, but Noire just shakes her head.

"No. This is your room. You should sleep on the bed," Noire insists, but I quickly deny her.

"You're my guest. You have to take the bed."

"No, you take the bed!"

"No. You're taking the bed. It would be rude of a boy to sleep on the bed while a girl is sleeping on the floor."

"So what? I've slept on the floor before! All I need is a pillow and I'm fine."

"Well, you're still taking the bed."

"No I'm not! You're taking the bed!"

"I said that you're taking the bed." I notice the atmosphere turn from friendly, to agitated.

"You'd better not deny a goddess' order, Hiroshi! Take the goddamn bed!" She takes a step closer, a scowl imprinted on her face.

"As the owner of the house, I'm telling you to take the bed, Noire! Who cares if you're a goddess!? You're not a goddess anymore in Earth!" I shout, glaring at Noire, who doesn't have the intention to back down.

"Oh yeah!? Watch me take over Ksugakari High and become the student council president!"

"Oh like hell you can! Our president, Tamika Kohta is the best president I've seen in my life!"

"Why are we even arguing so much about who sleeps on a bed!?" Noire growls.

"I don't know! You're the one who started it!" I snap back.

"I did? I thought you did!"

"No I didn't! You started it!"

"Why can't we just sleep in the same bed?" Noire's tone calms down, and so does my frustration.

"U-um… isn't that awkward for you?" I glance away, my face flushing red as I imagine the two of us in one bed.

"D-don't talk about my feelings like that! Just get on the bed, idiot…" She mumbles, turning back into her tsundere self. Nodding, I crawl onto the bed and turn to look at the wall. Hearing as Noire climbs into the bed, I feel her back against mine.

"This is a small bed, isn't it?" Noire whispers, gently pulling the covers over her shoulder.

"Y-yeah… Sorry about that. I wouldn't've expected another person, especially a girl, to sleep in the same bed as me." I chuckle a bit.

"That is true."

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" I offer, getting a nod out of Noire. Her hair brushes against my neck as she nods, making me blush.

"Yeah. I don't wanna wake up with bags under my eyes," She replies.

"Good night, Noire."

"Good night, Hiro." Letting my eyes close by itself, I feel Noire turn around and feel her arms wrap around mine. Blushing, I act as if I were sleeping and start to hear heavier breathing. _She falls asleep quick_. I think to myself as I feel her forehead press against my back. Smiling to myself, I let my mind drift off to sleep.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Did you enjoy that last annoying fight between Noire and Hiroshi? I got that idea from the anime Rakudai Kishi no Chivalry (The Chivalry of a Failed Knight). Have a great day, everyone :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

Waking up, I feel something in my arms. Something warm was wrapped around me. Looking down, I see the top of Noire's head. The ribbons which made up her twin tails were about to come undone and she was still asleep. Noticing that my arms were wrapped around her, I immediately let go in instinct, my face flushing red. Checking the clock, it read: 8:49. We had to be at the school for entrance exams by 11:30. Feeling Noire shift her position in my arms, she lets out a small noise and opens her eyes. Looking up, she notices me staring back at her and her face immediately flushes red.

"Wh-wh-wha…" She starts to stammer and we both push each other away.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" I immediately start to apologize but Noire just shakes her head.

"I'm sorry that I suggested us two to sleep together… next time I'll take the floor," She says, making me shake my head.

"No. I'll take the floor. This is final. I don't wanna get into a fistfight like we almost did yesterday." I sigh, glancing at the clock once more.

"How much more time until we're supposed to be at Ksugakari High?"

"We're supposed to be there at 11:00. Though, the exams start at 11:30," I explain, getting a nod out of Noire.

"I'd better get ready then. Is it okay if you step out for a second?" I nod and get up from the bed, quietly closing it behind me as I hear the closet opening. Walking into the bathroom, I start to brush my teeth. Looking at myself in the mirror, I notice a small plus sign in the front-middle of my neck, around the size of a sand dollar. _Since when did I get this?_

I finish brushing my teeth and examine the new scar that I had discovered. I notice that it had a pulse; it dimly lit up grey every ten seconds.

Softly knocking on the door, Noire opens it and lets me in, closing it behind her as I enter. I sit down on the bed and notice Noire's attire. She's wearing a pure black skirt with two thin white stripe which line the bottom of her skirt. Under the skirt were black stockings, at the ankles was a white 'x.' Noire was wearing a plain white top, which was then covered by an unzipped black sweater.

"How do you like it?" Noire does a little spin, making me blush.

"I-it looks really good on you, Noire. You have a really good taste in fashion," I comment, getting a blush out of the goddess.

"Y-you idiot! That was you who picked these outfits for me!"

"I was?" She nods, glancing down at the floor, her face completely red. "I-I'm glad you like my taste in fashion, Noire."

"Y-you should get ready now! I'll go brush my teeth while you change!" She quickly changes the subject, rushing out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sigh and open my closet, picking out a plain red t-shirt and grey shorts. Tossing my clothes on, I walk out of the room to almost run into Noire.

"Ah!" She jumps in surprise, while I, on the other hand, refrained myself from jumping as well.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were done brushing," I mumble, rubbing the back of my head.

"No worries. I was the one who was at fault this time. I should've waited for you to come out," She apologizes. I look at the time and it reads: 9:56.

"Geez. Time flies by quick! Let's wake the others up," I say, getting a nod out of Noire. Heading downstairs, the two of us walk through the hallway of the guest rooms, knocking on everyone's doors and waking them up.

"Everybody! It's time to get ready for exams! We need to get prepared before we go, so make sure you be down here in ten minutes!" I call out to everyone, knocking on their doors as I hear reluctant groans as I wake them up.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, I notice Noire and Histy sitting down in the living room, looking at the laptop which was propped up on Histy's leg. Approaching the two, the look up at me from the screen, as if expecting me to say something.

"Histy are you ready for the exams?" I say, plopping down on the chair next to the girls.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm just worried for the other girls to see if the can keep up with writing the equations and answers right." She laughs and turns back to her screen, typing away as Noire and I look over her shoulder. It turned out to be some document with writing on it. We watch as she types almost a page a second, attempting to read what she was typing before it auto-scrolls upwards, leaving us to miss half of the details.

"What's this?" Noire says, snapping Histy back to reality as she turns to answer our question.

"It's just a document that I normally write in the morning, summing up what had happened the day before," She explains, getting a nod out of the two of us.

"Interesting." The three of us turn to see Vert standing in the archway of the living room, which separates the guest rooms and the living room. "I never knew that you would do that on your free time. Is this what you do in that tome you would fly on every day?"

"Yes, indeed. The tome isn't just for flying, you know." Vert chuckles and walks past us and turns on the Playstation, grabbing a controller as she waits for the screen to load.

"Hiroshi, would you like to start preparing breakfast with me?" I hear Uni's voice call out from our left.

"Of course, Uni. Let's just hope we have enough ingredients for everyone to eat…" I look at the kitchen with a sigh, recalling how much food we have been eating everyday.

"Let's get started before Nep complains." I nod and the two of us head into the kitchen.

"Okay, now that everyone is finished with breakfast, let's go over the plan for the entrance exams," I speak up, standing up from my chair, waiting for the others to give me their attention. "We don't need to worry very much on our part, except Histy, who has all of the answers for you. Make sure you don't forget your earbuds! As for me, all I can do is cheer you on, so good luck everyone!" Everyone cheers and we stand up, making our way to the front.

"Everyone! Hold up your earbuds to make sure everyone has them!" Histy calls out, turning around since she was in the front of the crowd, holding up her earbud. I watch as everyone holds up the white earbud except for Vert and the Lowee twins, who just watch as we all make our final check before we head out.

"Alright! We all should be set, so let's all have fun and do our best!" Everyone cheers again, and we all start to march out of the door.

 **·~· Noire ·~·**

As we follow Hiroshi around different streets and neighborhoods, we finally come across a gate, which had signs on either side saying, "Welcome, Future Students of Ksugakari High!"

We stop in front of the gates and a man, who seems like a teacher, comes out from the front of the gates.

"Hey, it's Hiroshi! Long time no see!" The teacher from the left approaches Hiroshi and the two of them shake hands.

"You know, it's only been two weeks since the end of the school year! Plus, how could you get bored of your gang!" We all watch as the two men converse and the teacher notices the rest of us behind him.

"Woah! How did you get a harem in a week!? I can't even get a girlfriend!"

"H-hey, they're only the daughters of my dad's friends! I don't have a harem or anyone that likes me yet!" He protests, only to get a chuckle out of the teacher.

 _Just play along, okay?_ We all giggle as we hear Hiroshi through our earpieces.

"Anyway, let's get ready for the entrance exams. I'll be your girls' advisor for today. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Jameson, Hiroshi's homeroom teacher and hopefully yours too!" The man conversing with Hiroshi, Mr. Jameson, steps forward, wearing an encouraging smile as he approaches us.

"It's nice to meet you too!" We all say back, getting a laugh out of Mr. Jameson.

"We'll introduce each other later back in the classroom. In fact, let's head there right now." We all nod and follow Mr. Jameson as we enter the school.

Weaving through the endless hallways and flights of stairs, we finally stop in front of a room. Sliding open the door, Mr. Jameson lets us in. Walking through the doors of the classroom, we were met by stares. Looking back at the students in the room, we all awkwardly stand in front of the room.

"Take a seat, ladies. We should get started with our introductions soon," Mr. Jameson interrupts the awkward atmosphere, allowing us to slip into the open seats, which were spread around the room.

Taking our seats, Mr. Jameson starts to speak, "Now that everyone's here, we'll get started with the exams! Now, before we start, it would be best for everyone to introduce ourselves! Let's start with you in the back by the window."

"U-um! My name is Shiro Matsuri! It's nice to meet you!" A girl with white, creamy, shoulder-length twintails stands up and awkwardly bows as she introduces herself.

"I'm Blanc. Let's get along," Blanc says, standing up from her chair.

"Sup, everyone! My name is Nep! Let's all get along!" Nep exclaims, raising a peace sign.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Nepgear, Nep's older sister! It's nice to meet you all!"

"I'm Noire. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Noire's younger sister, Uni! Let's all get along!"

"Hello! I am Neptune, Nep's twin and Nepgear's sister." She adds a wink, getting blushes out of the other boys.

"Hello, everybody. I'm Histoire but you could call me Histy if you'd like." The rest of the students introduce themselves and Mr. Jameson claps his hands.

"And I am Mr. Jameson, hopefully everyone's homeroom teacher. Hiroshi here," He holds a hand towards Hiroshi, who gives a wave to the rest of the students, "is also going to be part of your class along with a few other students if you pass the entrance exams.

"The only rule to pass the test is to get at least 75% of it correct. There will be four segments of the test-science, math, Japanese history and PE, each with fifty questions, depending on the subject. For the first three tests, you will be handed a test which will hopefully be your level. When you're finished with the test, you can stay put and wait for the others to finish. You all have an hour and a half to complete each test. For the PE test, you will be tested on Cardiorespiratory, Physical Endurance and Physical Strength. Now, before I drone on, wasting your time, let's get started!" He and Hiroshi start to hand out the tests and I glance at Histy, who gives a thumbs up, switching on her earbud.

 _Are you guys ready?_ We hear her voice sound through the earpiece.

 _Of course. It should be simple, since we're just copying what you're doing._ I say, picking up my pencil as Hiroshi places the test on my desk.

 _Good luck everyone._ Hiroshi's voice calls out from our earbuds.

"You may start your tests now," Mr. Jameson speaks up. The subject was math.

 _Everyone, write down what I say, okay?_ Histy says and we all grab our pencils.

Going through each problem was just like copying down a list of ingredients for a job back in Gamindustri. Even though we all didn't understand any of the problems on the test, it seemed like it was easy for us from Mr. Jameson's perspective.

Writing down the last answer for the test, I let out a deep sigh and flip my paper over. Glancing at the clock, it read: 12:57. The test had started around 11:40, so we had completed the test on average. I look around to see the other students finishing their tests and I look at Hiroshi, who just gives me the thumbs up. I smile and glance down at my test.

 _Next time, I don't wanna cheat like this. I wanna study on my own to test how smart I am._ I think to myself as I look at my test.

"Time's up, everyone! Please pass your tests to the person in front of you. When everyone has passed their tests up to the front, Hiroshi and I will come pick up the papers from the front. Enjoy your twenty minute break, everyone!" Mr. Jameson announces the end other test, everyone letting out a sigh.

Getting up from my chair, I walk over to Hiroshi, who grins as I approach him.

"How'd you feel you did on the test?" He suddenly starts to pat me on the head.

"H-hey! Since when are you allowed to pet me!?" I stutter, puffing out my cheeks as he laughs. "I-I felt fine, it's just that I don't wanna do tests like this. I wanna study and actually take tests to test my knowledge, instead of cheating and using Histy's knowledge."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Noire. We could study together, if you'd like. It would be fun to have someone to study with," He says, taking his hand off of my hair, allowing me to comb it back into place.

"I-I guess that could be fun. I-It's not like I wanna study with you or anything!" I huff again, getting a sigh out of him.

"Well, you have three more subjects to go. You should get back to your seat before the next test starts." I nod, quickly turning around and sitting down to take the next test.

The other two written exams go by quickly, leaving the fitness test left. Walking through an open hallway, we come across a shed.

Mr. Jameson stops in front of the shed and turns around. "Everyone! Here, you will be getting your track outfit fitted! Girls, head into this room! Boys, follow me!" Us girls watch as the boys, and Hiroshi, follow Mr. Jameson into another shed. A small brunette girl comes out of the shed and I immediately recognize that face.

"Azuki!" I exclaim, waving a hand as her eyes light up with excitement.

"Long time no see, Noire! You too, Uni!" She grins as she stops in front of us. "Everyone! We will be heading inside here to get changed into your PE clothes. Follow me!" We all follow Azuki into the room. Watching as the shed lights up, we're met by boxes, around thirty of them.

"Everyone, since you all must know your sizes, I should trust you all to get _one_ pair of shorts and a tshirt," She says, standing in front of the boxes. "There are many sizes, all the way from XXXL to XXXS. Have fun!" We all start heading towards the boxes, migrating to our sizes.

Pulling out a Medium, I slip off my attire and quickly pull on the gym outfit. Staring at myself in the mirror, I blush, realizing how much I was showing. Desperately trying to pull the shorts a little lower, I look over at Uni, who had also been attempting the same thing I was doing.

"C-can't these shorts be a little longer!? I feel as if these are for eye candy instead of flexibility!" Uni groans, tugging at the shorts again.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time!" Azuki says with a bright smile.

As we all finish changing, Azuki leads us all out to the field, immediately getting "ooh's" and "ahh's." I quickly attempt to cover myself as we walk down the field and over to the track. I hear footsteps approaching me and I turn to see Hiroshi, who was in the same color scheme as me, white and navy blue.

"At first, all of the girls feel like their being devoured by our 'perverted gazes' but don't worry, soon enough they get used to it," Hiroshi says, patting me on the shoulder. I slightly growl at him as I tug once more at the extremely short shorts.

"Y-you're just insensitive about our feelings about fashion, Hiroshi," I retort, getting a chuckle out of him.

"That's true… I can't get used to how girls are with their fashion." He then stops, making me stop and I turn back to see Azuki standing in front of us, her hands on her hips with a grin plastered on her face.

"Okay! Everyone, we will be doing all sorts of sports activities today! First, we always need to stretch! Follow me!" She starts to bend over and touches her hands to her toes, the rest of us following in pursuit.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" She then switches to the other foot, counting to ten again.

"Next, we're going to jog a lap around the track! Hopefully everyone will have enough stamina to keep an even pace with the rest of the group!" She then starts to jog in the middle lane, leaving the rest of us to run after her.

As we jog around the track, I speed up to Hiroshi, who was a few feet ahead of me.

"Why is this even necessary? This is just like a lesson that we would normally do at school," I say, getting a sigh out of Hiroshi.

"I have to agree with you on that. I don't know why, but Azuki insisted she have the new students take a 'test.' Don't worry, nobody will fail this test, even if they're good or not," He says with a shrug. I laugh and we both look back at Azuki, who starts to do cartwheels down the track, making everyone let out a gasp.

"How does she do that!?" A student exclaims, pointing as Azuki propels herself forward a few feet before then jogging again.

Next to me, I hear Hiroshi facepalm. "I can't believe she decided to show off like that." I smile and we continue to run our lap.

The hour flew by as Azuki had us train through multiple laps, sprints, hurdles, almost any track race you'd ever see. By the time we had finished all of our tests, the sky was starting to turn a hazy orange.

"How'd you enjoy the exams?" Hiroshi approaches me with a bottle of water, which I gratefully took, gulping down the refreshing drink.

"It was pretty fun, although I still want to study for my own tests and exams." I sigh, throwing the bottle in the trash.

"Well, during highschool, you'll have plenty of tests to study for, so don't worry."

"That is true. Let's get changed and get out of here! I'm starved!" I exclaim, putting a hand on my stomach, refraining from it to let out a moan of hunger.

"Would you like me to escort you back to the shed to get changed?" He says, looking at me with a smile.

"I'd be happy to have you escort me, Prince Charming," I tease him, getting a flinch out of him as he hears me call him 'Prince Charming.' Walking across the field and to the shed, I hear him stop and I turn around. As I turn around, I notice him grinning.

"What's so funny?" I puff out my cheeks, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing. It's just that at school you'll have guys falling all over you. You're a very beautiful girl, who excels in every subject, and you've got the personality that any guy would fall for," He blatantly states, making my face burn red.

"Wh-what are you saying!? I would reject every guy that will ask me out!" I sputter, quickly turning around as I try to hide my burning face from him. _Unless it's Hiroshi… What am I thinking!?_

"I'm pretty sure you would, pretty harshly too." He laughs and I stomp off, hearing him as he runs down the hill to catch me.

"Hey, I'm just kidding!" I let out a "hmph!" and enter the shed, slamming the door shut behind me. Hearing him walk off to his shed, I let out a sigh and walk over to my clothes, pulling off my gym clothes.

Slipping on my day clothes, I exit the shed to find Hiroshi standing a few feet in front of me.

"You ready to have dinner? The rest of the group is waiting for you to decide where to eat," Hiroshi says, holding out a hand.

"Of course! I'm dying to eat dinner right now! What's up with the hand?" I say, looking at the hand that he had been holding up.

"Ah, nothing. I was just trying something out. Nevermind what I had just done." He awkwardly rubs the back of his head, getting a giggle out of me.

"Oho? So you want me to hold your hand as we walk to dinner?" I tease him, stepping closer to him as he averts his gaze.

"And if I did?" I smile, wrapping my arms around Hiroshi's, making him blush. _Why am I doing this!? I completely forgot about asking Histy about this!_ I think to myself, deciding to play along with my emotions, instead of pushing Hiroshi away.

"Th-then I guess I'd be fine with it," He stutters, glancing back at me.

"Let's go, shall we? I'm craving ramen again." He chuckles and the two of us head back to the entrance, where we found the rest of the group.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-!" Uni's face immediately flushes red as she notices us approaching the group.

"L-let's hurry up to dinner, shall we?" Hiroshi stutters, awkwardly walking past the girls, who watch the two of us make our way out of the gate.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Uh-oh. I forgot if this is the latest chapter or not... Leave a review or PM me if this chapter is from last week's chapter. Please be honest; I really wanna keep up with the regular weekly posting. Also, another thing to add: I'm** ** _so, so, so, so_** **very extremely sorry for being behind what, two weeks on my other story, "The Experiment". I'm currently on a Writer's Block (where I don't have motivation/ideas to write), and I've been procrastinating to add the next chapter on there! Please bear with my inconvenience and thanks you** ** _so_** **much for all of the support you've given me to grow this far :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Author's...Uh Announcement?~**

 **Hey, everyone! I... regret doing this, but... since the Writer's Block has taken SUCH a toll on my writing, I've decided, that after I've wrapped up posting the chapters of the Guardian of Lastation (which I've already had written out beforehand), I will be taking a _hopefully_ short break from writing. The only problem with me and my writing is that I literally have _nothing_ to work off of, as far as plot goes. So, with that said, maybe some of you have caught on by now... I will take _any_ suggestion for either story. For the Guardian of Lastation, I have all the way up to Chapter 27 up and ready to go, so if you guys could possibly wait until then, I would be extremely grateful for that! As for the Experiment, I will take any suggestions! I will give you a shoutout if I think your idea would be helpful as to progress through the storyline. Just give me a PM or a review and I will definitely take a look! Anyway... enough mindblowing procrastination that I've unfortunately given you all (*cough* I completely forgot that yesterday was this book's next update... *cough*). Have a great day everyone and thank you so, so, so much for all of the support you've given me, even if it's just viewing! (I will give another Author's Note at the bottom... as usual)**

 **·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

"So, they've started living with you, eh?" Itami says, leaning over the counter as I sit at the counter of the shop.

"Yeah. Things have gotten really hectic ever since they came to my house. It's pretty nice to have the house filled up," I explain, getting a chuckle out of Itami.

"How's things with you and Noire? I saw the two of you walking hand-in-hand earlier." He gives me a nudge along with a wink. _That's right. Noire suddenly had a mood change and started clinging to me for some reason. I wonder what's up._ I think to myself as I give an awkward grin back to Itami.

"Nothing's changed. It's still only the first two weeks since I've met these girls after all."

"Oh, I see." He then lifts himself off of the counter. "Are we all having the same order?" I turn back to the others, who all give a nod or a thumbs up.

"I guess so, Itami. Hit me up with eleven of your specialties!" I exclaim, getting an enthusiastic roar from the chefs as they immediately start preparing our meals.

Walking over to the Lastation table, I sit across from the two, who had started playing 'Chopsticks.' Watching as Uni groans with defeat as Noire hits a five on Uni's remaining hand, the two turn to me with a smile.

"How'd you two feel about the exams?" I say.

"It was okay, I didn't really like the fact that we had to copy the answers off of Histy though," Uni responds with a sigh.

"Noire kept telling me that throughout the tests. I guess she'll be studying with me whenever there's a test. You can join too, if you'd like."

"N-no, I think I'm alright. I don't wanna hold you two back when you're studying. I can't keep up when she's studying."

"Oh wow… Now I'm kind of worried if I can keep up with her, seeing how hard you two work." The three of us laugh and Itami comes with three bowls of steaming hot ramen.

"Ahh…. This brings back memories," Noire smiles, looking down at the bowl.

"Yeah. It sure does," I say with a smile. "Let's eat, shall we?" The other two nod and we crack our chopsticks and start to dig in.

A few minutes pass before I hear Noire speak up with a worried voice.

 _Um Hiroshi? Sorry about acting weird when walking to the ramen house. I've been having weird mood changes and now I'm starting to feel kind of dizzy._

 _Did you drink water before and after the PE lesson?_ I respond, looking Noire straight in the eye.

 _Yeah, remember how you gave me the water bottle and I chugged it down?_

 _Fair enough. Do you wanna take a walk outside to see if it goes away?_

 _Sure._ I stand up and look at Uni, who watches me as I stand up.

"Noire and I are going to take a walk. She needs a little fresh air," I explain, getting a nod out of Uni.

"Alright. Have fun, you two," She says with a smirk.

Exiting the building, I look at Noire, who looks as if she's about to pass out. Quickly wrapping an arm around the goddess, she looks up at me, her face flushed red.

"Y-you know you don't have to do that, right? I can handle this just fine! Let's go to the park first," She says, taking shaky steps forward. Walking at her pace, we manage to cross the street before I notice her getting slower.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem fine at all to me, Noire," I say, stopping in front of her. She stops and looks up at me, a worried look.

"Let's hurry up. I don't wanna waste any more time stumbling, okay?" She's obviously trying to hide her pain as she continues to step forward and past me.

Making our way up the hill and to the park, I notice her slump against a nearby tree. Quickly rushing by her side, I put a hand on her shoulder as I hear her start to breath heavily.

"Are you alright?" I say, watching as she shakes her head.

"The headache just got worse," She says, her voice no louder than a dull mumble.

"Let's head over to a nearby bench so you can rest, okay?" I gently wrap an arm around Noire and the two of us walk to an empty bench.

Gently setting her down on the bench, I lay her head on my lap, watching as she breathes heavily. I suddenly start to see a bright flash in the center of her stomach. Watching as it flashes a couple more times, I start to see a power symbol form on her belly-button.

 _This happened with Neptune, didn't it? I wonder if Noire will be alright._ I think to myself, watching as the flashes become brighter. I gently set her head down on the bench and step away, watching as the flashes continually get brighter and brighter. I turn away to prevent being blinded again as it flashes one last time.

Turning around, I face Noire, who had just woken up and was rubbing her eyes, and next to her, was a girl with pure white hair whose hair was pulled up into twin tails. She wore a grey swimsuit, which cut off at her thighs and her shoulders, revealing her skin. The girl had bright turquoise eyes which gleamed in the afternoon sun.

Suddenly two white ears pop out of the top of the girl's head, throwing me off guard.

"Wh-what the hell are those!?" I shout, pointing at the ears which make the girl flinch.

"What do you mean?" She says, her voice sounded as if she were a few years older than Noire, but with the same texture in her tone.

"Your ears."

"Oh, you mean these?" She points to her cat ears, which twitch as if she could control it.

"Is that some sort of headband?"

"No, they're the real thing. Don't touch them though, they're very sensitive," She says with a "hmph!" as she turns her head. _I guess she's still a tsundere in her HDD form._ I sigh, facepalming.

"Alright. Whatever you say," I sigh and turn to Noire, who had been watching us go back and forth from the bench.

"Hiroshi, who is this girl?" Noire stands up, putting her hands on her hips as she glances back and forth between the two of us.

"Noire, meet your HDD form…." I trail off, realizing that I don't know what to call the other girl.

"You can call me whatever you'd like, boy," She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright." I pause and put a hand on my chin. "Would Azayaka work? It means 'bright' in Japanese." I say, pointing at the neko.

"Sure. I could go with that. It sounds pretty good," Azayaka says with a smile.

"Alrighty. Introduce yourselves to each other," I say, looking at the two of the Lastation goddesses, who stare back at each other.

"I'm Noire. Nice to meet you," Noire says with a huff, turning her head to the left, attempting to act all high and mighty.

"I'm Azayaka. Nice to meet you too," The two shake each other's hands as if they were shaking hands with a princess of some sort.

 _G-geez… how formal do these two have to be!?_ I shake my head and watch as the two turn to me in perfect unison.

"Let's head back to the ramen house, shall we? My head feels as if the headache never happened! Now I'm extremely hungry! I'll pay for everyone again since our ramen should be soggy and cold," Noire says with a grin, getting a nod out of Azayaka and me.

Walking into the ramen house, we're all met by 13 pairs of eyes.

"Where've you been!? It's been 45 minutes since you left!" Uni pouts, stomping up to greet me with a huff.

"Welcome our new guest, Azayaka!" I point a thumb at Azayaka who's eyes light up as she sees the rest of the group.

"Wow, I'd never think I'd see the rest of you again! Long time no see, everyone!" She exclaims as she quickly rushes to greet everyone else.

Turning to Uni, I smile. "That's the reason why."

"Fair enough. I ordered you two another bowl so it should be coming soon." The two of us watch as Uni turns around and walks back to the booth where we sat at.

Sitting down with Uni, I turn to see Azayaka visiting with the other girls as they continue to eat their ramen.

"I'm glad that she's fitting right in with the rest of them," I say, nodding towards the goddess as she hugs Nepgear.

"Yeah. It's interesting to see how she acts with the girls. I wonder what she's like," Noire says, turning towards me.

"She's pretty much you, except more… demanding," Uni explains, getting a "hmph!" out of Noire. _This is the most Noire's done that today._ I grin, getting a glare out of Noire.

"What's so funny?" She says, averting her gaze.

"Nothing. It's just that you're being more tsundere today than usual." I tease Noire, who just sighs.

"Geez, Hiroshi. You're so annoying sometimes,' She pouts and slumps down in the booth.

"Here's your two bowls of our specialty! Enjoy!" Kaita, one of the four chefs, hands us our bowls.

"Thanks a ton, Kaita!" I grin, and we give each other a high five.

"No prob', Hiroshi!" He turns around and walks back into the kitchen, preparing for more ramen for Nep, who apparently was on her seventh bowl. As I start eating my bowl of ramen, I see a shadow cover me and the bowl. Looking up, I see Azayaka bending over, staring at my bowl of ramen. Doing my best not to look below her head, I hold up my chopsticks, which hold a few noodles in it.

"Would you like to try?" I offer the noodles to Azayaka, who nods her head. As she opens her mouth, I put the chopsticks in her mouth, watching as she chomps down on the noodles, slurping the excess noodles which were still on the chopsticks.

"Mmm! That's pretty good!" She then turns back to the kitchen and calls out to the chefs. "I'd like to order the same thing that Hiroshi ordered!" I start to pick up another noodle when I hear Noire stammering in the background. Looking up at Noire, I find her face flushed a bright red and she had dropped her chopsticks on the table as she stares at me.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-" I notice her tone changing from shock to anger. "Why did you do that with Azayaka instead of me!?" She then slugs me in the head, causing me to groan in pain, rubbing my head as I feel the steam float off of the bump on my head.

"That hurt, you know!" I exclaim, setting my chopsticks down.

"Like hell you're gonna get away from something like that!" She looks as if she's about to tackle me from across the table but Uni grabs hold of Noire's arms before she could do so.

"F-fine! Would you like to have a bit of mine, Noire?" I offer, holding up my chopsticks, which held the noodles in it.

"O-only if you say so…" She stutters, opening her mouth slightly. Moving the chopsticks into her mouth, she clamps down and sucks the noodles into her mouth. Blushing, she swallows the noodles and I pull the chopsticks out.

"Did you like it?" I say, getting a nod out of Noire, who's face is completely red.

"It doesn't taste like my ramen for some reason," She explains, staring at my bowl.

"O-oh is that so?" _Crap they found out…_ I cringe.

"Yeah. I'm gonna check with Itami about it." She stands up and quickly leaves to the kitchen before I can stop her.

"Crap… I'm busted," I groan, watching as Noire gets right in Itami's face as he scratches the back of his head. He then whispers something into Noire's ear and to my surprise, she starts to nod.

Coming out of the kitchen, I find Noire grinning. As she sits down, I press a hand on the table.

"What kind of deal did you make?" I say, worried that she might have some weird idea in her mind.

"I just asked for what ingredient they used in their ramen to make yours better than the rest of ours in return that only I know what it is," She says with a laugh.

"Wh-what!? And you're not even a chef!" I stand up, placing both of my hands on the table.

"You never know, Hiroshi. Maybe I am, just like Neptune!" She grins, picking up my chopsticks and taking another bite of my ramen. _That's right. Yesterday everyone enjoyed Neptune's chocolate pancakes._

"Hey! My ramen's off limits now that you now what the ingredient is!" I exclaim, pulling my bowl away before she can steal another bite. She giggles and hands my chopsticks back to me.

"The HDD split thing has happened twice now, hasn't it?" Histy's voice sounds from my left, making the four of us turn to her.

"Yeah. It's happened in the same exact place: here in the ramen house. It sounds pretty sketchy to be honest," I say, looking over at the kitchen, in which the four chefs were making more ramen.

"Shall we investigate the ingredients that they're using?"

"I wouldn't do it right now. After all, the three of us just got back from the park."

"Fair enough." And with that, Histy turns around and walks to her seat, hopping up on her chair and typing up another document on her laptop.

"I wonder if someone escaped with us into Gamindustri," Noire says, glancing back at the kitchen.

"That could be a possibility. I just hope if that person isn't evil," I say, taking a bite of my ramen.

"I can't believe you just set up an event flag for that, Hiroshi! Now we know that the person _has_ to be an evildoer. I wonder if it's Arfoire," Vert's voice calls out from her booth.

"Sorry!" I call back to her. _Let's just hope that that's not the case…_ I think to myself, recalling what Noire had said back when they were defending Gamindustri from the Seven Sages.

Making our way back to the house, I watch as Azayaka's eyes wander around the park. Walking up to her, I notice she's staring back at the city.

"This is sort of a mix between Planeptune and Lowee. It's quite interesting," She mumbles to herself, not quite realizing that I'm walking next to her.

"You think so?" I speak up and she turns to me.

"Yeah. Walking through this park brings back memories of us back in Gamindustri." She sighs.

"It must be hard getting used to Earth and how different it is compared to Gamindustri."

"It really is." We both walk in silence, leaving the sound of the breeze and the small murmurs of the other girls conversing.

"It feels quite refreshing being out in this form. There isn't anything constricting it." Azayaka speaks up, breaking the silence.

"That's what Neptune said. It takes Shares to transform, right?" I say, getting a nod out of the goddess.

"Yeah. But now that us CPUs can't exactly transform anymore, well at least Neptune, Nep, Noire and I can't, it shouldn't require Share energy."

"I see. That's good." And with that, we make our way back to the house, talking about various topics.

Closing the door to my bedroom, I watch as Noire clicks on the lamplight. Opening the closet, she pulls out her pajamas and turns to me.

"Are you sure you're alright with me sleeping with you? I can always sleep with Uni Azayaka if you'd like." She sits on the bed, hugging her clothes to her chest.

"It's fine! You can stay here as long as you'd like until you wanna move out. Plus having three people in one room wouldn't be very comfortable," I say with a smile.

"I can't believe in just a couple of weeks we'll be enrolled at Ksugakari High." Noire smiles and looks up at me.

"Yeah. It's gonna be interesting to see how many guys will enjoy the sight of you girls coming to Ksugakari High. You know, we should make a tally list of how many people confess to you." The two of us laugh and Noire looks at me.

"You know, I would reject all of them, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just interesting to see how many guys will ask you out." She starts to mumble something and her face flushes red, leaving me to question what she said to herself. Not bothering to push the subject, I pull out my pajamas and walk out of the room. Stopping at the doorway, I turn back to Noire who was watching me the entire time.

"I'll be changing in the bathroom, okay?" I say, pointing towards the direction of the bathroom, getting a nod out of the goddess.

"Alright. It'll be easier this way so that we can go to sleep faster," She says, allowing me to head out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

Walking back into the room, I find Noire waiting for me in her pajamas. She slides off of the bed, a pillow wrapped in her arms as she sits down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I say, looking from the bed and back to her.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor," She blatantly points out, making me sigh.

"No you're not." I bend over and gently pick her up bridal style, setting her down on the bed. Looking at her, I realize that her face had gotten extremely red, making me blush as well.

"S-sorry… It was out of instinct," I stutter, quickly averting my gaze as I feel my face flush.

"I-it's alright." We both look away from each other for a few moments, our faces flushed red.

"I'll take the floor tonight, okay?" I say, getting a nod out of Noire as she tosses me the pillow which was cuddled up against her chest. Setting the pillow on the floor, I shut the door and wait for Noire to lay down in bed before doing so on the floor. _This is surprisingly warm..._

"Good night, Hiroshi," I hear her whisper, and I turn to the girl, looking straight into her bright red eyes as they shimmer in the moonlight. _Wow… She looks really pretty like that._ I think to myself as I say 'Goodnight' to her as well.

Turning to face the ceiling, I hear Noire shift in the bed. As I close my eyes, I hear something move from my right. Snapping my eyes open, I see Noire attempt to silently get out of bed. Not wanting to disturb what she was doing, I watch as she gets on her knees on the ground, crawling towards me. I shut my eyes, knowing that she's trying to see if I'm awake or not before crawling on top of me and lying down. _Why is she doing this? Shouldn't she be sleeping on the bed?_ I accidentally let out a sigh, which ruffles against Noire's hair, making her shiver.

The two of us lay in silence, knowing that the other was awake, not knowing whether to speak up or stay silent. I relax the tension in my eyes and feel Noire's body lighten up as she starts to breath heavier on my chest.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Ooh, a little bit of a... clue? Maybe? Maybe not? Do you like the Lastation fanservice in that chapter? Mwahahaha! Enough pestering you with questions! Have a great day! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 2**

 **·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

The two weeks of summer vacation was over in a flash. Each day, Noire and I had agreed to switch where we slept each night, from bed, to floor and back to bed. Today was the first day of my second year of high school. This is normally what had happened when it was my turn to sleep on the floor:

I wake up to find Noire resting on my chest, her twintails about to come undone. Blushing, I glance at the clock to avert my hormones. 0621. _Great! We have the perfect amount of time to get ready for school!_ Gently rubbing Noire's back, I watch as she groans as she sits up on my body, looking around the room as if she had woken up from the bed. She rubs her eyes but freezes as she notices me, the person she's sitting on top of.

While her face immediately flushes red, she starts to apologize. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sleep on you!" She lowers her head in embarrassment and I just laugh, patting her on the head.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. By the way, next time, please don't rub against that spot." I cringe as her face burns an even deeper shade of red as she adjusts her position on top of my groin.

"Y-you idiot! You don't need to tell me that!" She stutters as she attempts to hit me, only to press her hands against my chest out of frustration.

"I'm going to get changed, so get out of the room!" She gets off of me with a huff and grabs her clothes, which were in a neat pile on my desk.

"At least let me get my clothes!" I chuckle as I quickly grab my uniform and head out of the room.

On the day of the entrance exams, we each had gotten a uniform to wear at school. I still had mine from the year before so I didn't need a new one. For males, we wore a white undershirt, which was covered by a navy-blue button-up shirt along with a blue tie. As far as our pants go, it was also navy blue, along with black shoes.

The girls, however, had the same navy-blue/white color scheme, except they wear a skirt, which has white stripes on the edge and a button-up white shirt.

As I finish dressing, I quickly brush my teeth and check myself in the mirror to see if anything needs to be fixed. Noticing the strange scar on my neck, I notice it start to flash again and quickly cover it out of instinct.

Quickly finishing my business in the bathroom, I knock on the door and open the door, walking inside.

Inside the room, I find Noire in the uniform as she ties up a twintail with her black and white striped ribbon. _This is the first time I've seen her hair worn down, isn't it?_ I think to myself, watching as she ties the second twintail up. She turns towards me, a smile on her face as she bends forwards a little.

"How do I look?" She offers, making me blush a little.

"I-it looks nice on you. It's only a uniform, you know," I say, getting a huff out of the tsundere.

"Then why are you getting so flustered about it?" She retorts, getting a blush out of me.

"Whatever! At least I'm not the one sneaking on top of me at night!"

"Fair enough." She then walks out of the room with another huff, leaving me to follow her.

Making our way downstairs, we find Uni in the kitchen with an apron and a spatula, making breakfast.

"What's up with that, Uni? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I say, getting a smirk out of Uni.

"I'm already dressed. I'm just making breakfast for everyone. Wanna help?" She explains, tossing a spatula at me.

"H-hey! Don't throw my utensils like that! Those are really precious, you know!" I exclaim, catching them as I walk over to the kitchen.

"We're having a simple meal: scrambled eggs and bacon." She slides the carton of eggs to me, opening it along the way.

"Alright. Have you made any of the eggs yet?" I ask and Uni just shakes her head.

"They're all yours, Hiroshi!" She places another piece of bacon on the pan, hearing it sizzle as it starts to cook.

"Thanks for the meal!" We all exclaim, clapping our hands together as we finish our meal. As Uni and I start to wash the dishes, I look at the clock to see that we had a few minutes before we should head out.

"Are you girls ready for your first day of school in Earth?" I call out to everyone, getting a cheer out of the group.

"I can't wait!" Nepgear exclaims, her eyes shining as she stands up, a backpack slung over her back.

"Let's get going, shall we? I don't wanna be late for our first day," Neptune says, slinging her backpack over her back.

Opening the door for the girls, we all start to make our way to school.

Walking through the gates of Ksugakari High, we immediately get the gazes of everybody in the area. Making our way through the pathway, I notice everyone either glaring, or gazing with awe. It wasn't very normal to see eight girls following one guy around the school. Attempting to shrug off the stares, I suddenly feel a sudden constriction in my neck.

"How'd you get a harem already, man!? I can't believe you!" It was Kazumi. As he strangles me, I do my best to pry his arm off of my neck. Realizing that he's choking me, he lets go, allowing me to gasp for air.

"I-I'll tell you later. It's a long story," I explain, getting a nod out of Kazumi. Azuki comes from our right and looks back towards the girls, who were following me.

"It's nice to see you again, Noire, everyone!" Azuki walks next to Noire with a grin.

"Yeah. It's nice seeing you too, Azuki!" Noire replies, smiling back at the brunette.

"Ugh, we're going to have to sit for a few hours listening to the principle drone! I hope you girls are ready to sit for that long."

"I sure can't. Even the author knows it," Nep groans, slouching as she walks.

"H-hey, stop breaking the fourth wall, Nep," I say as we continue to make our way to the gym, preparing ourselves for the three hour long Opening Ceremony.

"Geez! I thought I was about to die!" Nep exclaims, clinging onto Nepgear, who just lets her cling onto her.

"I told you, Nep! Let's hope most of these lessons in class aren't boring," Azuki says, patting Nep on the back as she nods unenthusiastically.

"What's your first class, everyone?" I ask, getting everyone's attention.

"Um… I think we have Humanities first," Noire speaks up, looking up from a sheet of paper that she had pulled out.

"Oh nice! You're with Azuki, Kazumi and me!" Everyone cheers and we all get weird looks from the students around.

"L-let's get going, shall we?"

"Yeah." We all awkwardly make our way to the Humanities classroom, which is 2-C.

Entering the class, I'm greeted by Mr. Jameson, our homeroom teacher, and the person we had met up with a week ago.

"Good mornin', Hiroshi! How's your harem?" He nudges me in the shoulder with a grin.

"S-seriously. I don't have a harem. They're all doing well, though," I say, getting a nod out of our teacher.

"Glad to see you girls again. Let's get you three," He nods towards Kazumi, Azuki and me. "seated so we can introduce these girls to the class."

The three of us nod, getting in our usual spots-me in the back left corner by the window, Kazumi in front of me, and Azuki to his right.

"Alright, class! Let's get this started! First of all," He turns to Noire and the group of girls. "We have a few… or I should say seven new girls joining us for this year, and hopefully until we graduate! Go ahead and introduce yourselves, girls."

"I'm Noire. Nice to meet you," She says with a smile, getting a group of cheers from the boys around the room, making me smirk.

 _I see you already have some fans, Noire._ I turn on my earbuds, getting a blush out of Noire as she shoots me a glare.

"I'm Nep! Let's all get along, yeah?" Nep pumps a fist into the air with a grin.

"I'm Blanc," The kuudere steps up with her emotionless face, introducing herself.

"I'm Nepgear! Let's get along, everyone!" Another round of cheers.

"I-I'm Uni. Nice to meet you!" Uni stutters, immediately flushing red as she covers her mouth, getting a few smiles.

"I'm Azayaka! Let's all get along!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Neptune. I hope we can all get along!" She smiles, adding a wink as the boys avert their gazes, while I almost laughing out loud.

"I'm Histoire. It's nice to meet you."

"Alright! Now that the girls have introduced themselves, you can have a seat wherever there's an open seat," Mr. Jameson says and the girls shuffle to find a seat.

Noire walks up to me and takes a seat to my right. Setting her binder and notebooks into her desk, she turns to me with a smile as I feel a buzz in my ear.

 _Do we get these seats as our assigned seats or do we just adjust to our "regular" seats?_ Noire asks.

 _We just stick to the seats we usually sit at. It doesn't really matter either way. Mr. Jameson wants us to have the best time as possible, which is pretty cool. He's probably the most easy-going out of all of the teachers, so we're lucky,_ I explain, getting a nod as Mr. Jameson talks about the beginning of the year procedures.

The lunch bell rings and I watch as the students pour out into the hallways, leaving the Gamindustri girls, Azuki, Kazumi and me in the room. Standing up, I watch as the other girls look at me for instructions. Feeling the corner of my mouth twitch, I stare back at them.

Coughing, I look up at everyone and announce, "I-I guess, we can eat in the cafeteria. You know, you shouldn't have to rely on me. We're in highschool now. Tomorrow, do your best to act on your own thoughts, okay?"

Walking across the room and out of the door, I hear a cluster of footsteps following me across the hall and into the cafeteria.

 _I can't believe I've turned into a Mother Goose…._ I groan to myself, hearing a giggle from my left.

Turning to my left, I see Noire looking up at me with a smile, making me blush.

 _You're interesting, Hiro. Although it_ is _true that everyone is following you,_ She says, making me smirk.

 _Thanks, Noire._ We continue to make our way into the cafeteria and find a few tables.

Noticing that there was an open row of tables, we all sat down at a row, leaving exactly zero room for anybody else to fit.

"I remember when it would only be us three at a table. Oh the good ol' days…" Kazumi says with a sigh, but then leans over the table across from me with a grin as he whispers, "But at least we're crowded with all of these hot chicks." I give him a punch in the shoulder with a laugh.

"Hey, they're just friends of mine! Nothing more," I say, taking a bite out of my onigiri.

"Whatever you say, man." He shrugs it off and lets out a sigh of ecstasy as he takes a bite into his melon bun. "Damn, I can't get used to how good these taste!"

"Oi! You're not making a good first impression with the girls!" Azuki slugs him in the shoulder, making him cringe. The girls laugh and we continue to eat lunch.

 **·~· Noire ·~·**

Sitting down at my usual spot in our homeroom classroom, I find a slip of paper on my desk. Opening up the piece of paper, I read: _Hey, are you two dating?_

I glance up to see Azuki grinning. I glare at her and shake my head, getting a sigh out of her. Watching as she writes on another piece of paper, she hands it to me.

 _Seriously!? You gotta at least like him._ It reads.

 _Wh-why would I like him only after a few weeks of knowing him!?_ I furiously write back, getting a giggle out of Azuki.

 _Hey, you've been_ living _with him for four weeks, to be exact. Tell me the truth, Noire. I know you like him._ She glances back at me with a grin.

 _Fine! I'll tell you, but don't tell anybody else, okay? I like him, but I'm not sure when to confess to him._ I respond, getting a thumbs-up from Azuki.

 _You're in luck! I know everything about Hiroshi so I can help you with how to steal his heart and possibly get in bed with him!_

 _D-did you just go there?_ My face flushes red as I imagine what she said.

"Azuki! What's the answer to the next problem?" Mr. Jameson calls out, startling the two of us.

"U-um, it's…" The rest of class whizzes by and soon enough, it was the end of the school day.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Did ya notice the "Part Two" at the beginning? Lemme just hint that each part is a...phase. Hehe, I'll let you ponder and question what will happen next ;3**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Woah, I know. Another Author's Note at the beginning of the story? O.o I'm just gonna let you guys know that this will be filled with corn. Like so much corn that it could feed the entire world that's how much corn there will be. ANYWAY, if you don't like corny romantic stuff, might as well skip this chapter, BUT! you will be missing out on some fairly important information in the story ;3 Likewise, have an amazing day and thanks so much for all of the support you've given me throughout my time here on !**

 **·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

It's been two months since the beginning of school and Mr. Jameson had announced the first test in Geometry. As Mr. Jameson was explaining the topic of our test, I feel a buzz in my ear.

 _Y-you don't mind studying with me, do you?_ Noire's voice stutters in my head as she glances a sideways look at me.

 _Of course I'd love to study with you! It's a lot more fun studying with other people than it is by yourself!_ I smile and she blushes, immediately looking away.

 _O-okay,_ she stammers and starts to tap on her desk. _When do you wanna study?_

 _It's up to you. You're the one who brought up the topic anyway._

 _We should get our studying as fast as we can. I'm just worried that you won't be able to keep up with me!_ She grins and I silently laugh at her comment.

 _Oh I will definitely keep up with you, Noire._ I smile and we go back to listening to Mr. Jameson explain the procedures.

 **...**

"Hey, Noire?" I had come across a problem which had information that I had no idea how to solve.

"What is it, Hiroshi?" She says, bending over the table that we had ended up hovering around.

"I don't get this problem." I say, pointing at #3.

"Oh, that one? It's easy! So, you first gotta…" Noire starts to explain the steps of how to solve the problem, but I had focused on something else. She had changed into a summer dress and I could see part of her… cleavage. My face immediately flushes red and Noire, who was teaching me, stopped to look up at me.

"Wh-what is it, Hiroshi?"

"N-nothing! I kind of spaced out, so can you repeat what you had taught me, please?" I stammer, getting a sigh out of Noire. She crawls around to my side of the table and sits next to me.

"Pay attention, okay?" She says, puffing out her cheeks and goes back to teaching me the lesson about trigonometry.

"Man, we did a lot more studying than I had expected! I feel like we don't have to do any more studying!" I laugh, getting a giggle out of Noire.

"Seriously though, we need to study even more! You never know if he's going to add in a special question for extra credit, Hiroshi! Tomorrow we'll study at the same time!" She grins and I sigh.

"Hey, as a reward for helping me, would you like to go get dinner with me? Gosh, that really did sound like asking you out on a date, didn't it." I laugh and Noire's face flushes a bright red.

"Wh-whatever! I-it's not like I care about that or anything, I'm just flustered because you asked me so suddenly!" The tsundere stammers and I chuckle.

"Are you down?" I grin and she nods, her face still flushed a bright red.

"S-sure… What would you like to eat?" She looks up at me. Ugh, why does she have to be so adorable? I smile and she scowls at me. "What's with that perverted look!?" She huffs and I sigh.

"How tsundere can you get?" I chuckle and pat the noirette on the head.

"Whatever! I hate you so much, Hiroshi!" She puffs out her cheeks. I should stop teasing her before I push it over the line.

"Anyway, it's up to you, Noire. It's your reward," I say with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I nod. "I-I guess we can have something simple to eat out at the park. Is it okay if we have a simple meal of takoyaki? I'd like to eat something light."

"Of course! It's on me to treat you out, Noire. As for where to eat, we could probably drop by the ramen house to pick some up takoyaki-they make delicious takoyaki, by the way-and then head to the park to eat. Deal?"

"Sure! Let's let the others know that we're leaving for a while." Noire grins and stands up, patting down her skirt as she walks out of the room, leaving me to pack the studying materials away in my backpack for tomorrow.

 **...**

"We're off!" I call back to the other girls and the two of us head out of the house. As we walk out of the house, we were immediately washed over with awkwardness waiting for the other to speak.

"H-hey-!"

"U-um-!" We both exclaim at the same time, only to back down in embarrassment.

"Y-you can go ahead, Noire," I stutter, my face flushing red.

"Thanks, Hiroshi. I was just going to say that there weren't many people out at the moment." She sounded like she was trying to cover some thought up, so I didn't bother teasing her.

"Ahh. Yeah, it's quite late, you know." I look up at the sky, which had darkened to a hazy purple.

"Wow… who ever thought that a sunset could be so beautiful!" Noire exclaims, throwing her hands out in front of her with a big smile.

Although I haven't talked about this much in the last what, twenty chapters (Yes, I know I'm breaking the fourth wall, but bear with me. I would've called Nep to do this for me otherwise.), but after being in school with Noire, and getting used to the routines of her cuddling with me at night, I've somehow began to notice things about her that I haven't before. Like when she approaches me after class, I can't help but notice how pretty she is; her bright red eyes flash as she smiles and her long black twintails trailing behind her as she approaches me. It's just those things that you notice when you start to… have certain feelings for someone else. It's pretty corny, isn't it?

"Two of your special takoyakis, please!" I order at the counter, getting smirks out of the chefs. Itami approaches me and leans on his elbow, which was propped up against the counter.

"You two getting along just fine?" He grins as he whispers into my ear.

"What do you mean, 'just fine'? Of course we're getting along! I wouldn't be taking her out for dinner if we weren't fine, would I?" Shit. I screwed that up.

"Oho? Oi, Seiji! Hiroshi here has finally made a move! Add that special thing we made just for him!" He turns back to us with a wink. "I'll be back with your food. Enjoy." The chef waves a hand as he chuckles, walking back into the kitchen to prepare our meals.

"H-honestly, I can't believe that every time we come here, those guys have to make fun of us." She puffs out her cheeks and huffs.

"It's fine, Noire! I mean, it's not as bad as getting into fights because people are jealous of me and you," I say, getting a sigh out of the noirette.

"Whatever you say, Hiroshi." She then softens her voice and mumbles something to herself.

"Here you go, Hiroshi! Enjoy your date with your girlfriend." Itami hands me our meals with a wink and I sigh, taking the food with a smile.

Sitting down on a bench, I hand Noire her meal. She gladly accepts it and waits until I sit down.

"Itadakimasu!" We both exclaim before digging into our meals.

"Oh, Creator! Why does their food have to be so good!" Noire moans with delight as she stuffs another takoyaki into her mouth.

"I have to agree with you on that! Even I can't make foods this good!" I sigh as I eat another one as well.

"Are you kidding me!? Your food is just as good! Y-you just have a different style is all." She adds the last part with a smile and I blush, glancing away to hide my embarrassment.

"Th-thanks, Noire. I'm glad you enjoy my food." I smile and look back at Noire, who looks as if she had just thought of an embarrassing image. "What is it, Noire?"

She pokes her toothpick into a takoyaki. "H-have some of m-mine, Hiroshi. I-I can't finish all of this." I immediately flush red as she holds up a steaming hot takoyaki up to my mouth.

"I-if you insist, Noire." I stammer, opening my mouth as she allows me to eat the fried ball of tako. "D-do you seriously have to do this?"

Nodding, she holds up another one. "Say 'ahhhh!'" I let her feed me another one and I take one of mine.

"Your turn, Noire!" I grin as I see her turn as red as a tomato.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about, Hiroshi! That's way too embarrassing for me to do!" I lean over and hold it up to her mouth.

"Hey, you made me eat two. It's only fair that I feed you one!" My grin gets wider as she puffs out her cheeks.

"Wh-whatever! I don't care! I-it's not like I fed you because I wanted to! I-it's just that I want you to have the ones I can't finish is all!" She huffs, but still lets me feed her. Immediately she turns away from me and chews the takoyaki, still embarrassed. _Why does this tsundere have to be so adorable!?_ I sigh and eat another takoyaki.

We had finished the rest of our meal in an awkward silence, not speaking a word after we had fed each other takoyaki. I had thrown away the cardboard trays that the takoyaki had been served on and we were about to head back home. Watching as Noire approaches me, I start making my way down the path but I feel a hand grasp my wrist.

"What is it, Noire?" I ask, turning around to find the noirette's face pure red.

"I-I-I have t-to tell you something, Hiroshi!" She stammers, looking up at me with her bright red eyes. Keeping silent, she takes the chance to speak.

"I…" She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I… I like you, Hiroshi! I've liked you ever since we met you back in the bath! I-If you don't feel the same way, that's fine! I just wanted to let you know that I really, really like you!" With each word, she takes me by surprise. I couldn't say a thing as she lets go of my hand and takes a step back.

We both stare at each other for the longest time, waiting for the other to speak up. Finally, as I was about to speak up, Noire grabs me by the hand and starts to pull me down the path and back to the house. I could tell from the way she walked and held my hand that she was completely embarrassed.

 **...**

Entering the house, she lets go and bursts up the stairs, slamming the door shut. Following her upstairs, I sit by the closed door, waiting for her to change.

"Y-you can come in, Hiroshi." I hear her muffled voice through the door. Stepping in, I find her turned away from me on the bed, my pillow cuddled in her arms.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything back in the park." I try to liven the mood, only to get a pout from the girl.

"You can do one thing to help make me feel better if you really want to…" She mumbles.

"Of course I'd be willing to make you happy! That's the only thing I'd want to do for you!" I insist and I swear I could see her smile.

"Then hear me out." I stay silent. "Hold me until I fall asleep." She blatantly requests.

Not wanting to disappoint Noire, I crawl on the bed and gently slip my arms around the noirette's waist, getting a small yelp out of her.

Feeling her relax, I feel her press her head against the bottom of my chin.

"Why do you have to be so nice to me, Hiroshi?" She whispers and I shrug.

"How can I deny such an adorable girl like you?" I immediately respond, getting a blush out of Noire.

"D-don't say things like that, idiot! You're going to make me embarrassed even more!" I chuckle and rest my head against the top of her head.

"You need your rest, Noire. We can study tomorrow if you'd like." I offer, getting a smile out of Noire.

"You'd better keep your promise." She huffs and I grin.

"You bet." I chuckle and watch as she closes her eyes. Realizing that she had fallen asleep, I sigh.

 _I can't believe how lucky I am to have a girl as adorable as Noire to fall in love with me. I think I'm also falling in love with her as well…_ I chuckle to myself. Starting to feel my eyelids get heavy, I close them and allow the realm of dreams to take me away.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Aaaand there you have it, ladies and gents! Did you survive the corniness without leaving or skipping? If so, congrats to you! Wait... is it just me, or does it feel like Hiroshi and Noire are already a couple or something? Oh, whatever... I'll think about that later :3 ANYWAY, thanks again and sorry for the late update 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

The test flew by in a flash, mainly because of studying with Noire. The two of us had achieved our goal of getting 100% on the test along with Histy and the other girls, who had used Histy's answers.

As for my relationship with Noire, I hadn't been able to interact with her without feeling uncomfortable around her. Ever since Noire's confession on the night that we went out for dinner, the two of us only spoke every now and then to say "Good morning" and "Goodnight". Other than that, nothing.

It's a Saturday and we were all working on our new assignment.

Pulling out my homework, I notice someone walking into the room. Turning in hope that Noire would come to break the ice, I quickly realize it was Uni.

"Hey, Uni! What's up?" I smile, closing the textbook on the desk.

"Nothing much, just checking on you. I've noticed that you and Noire haven't really talked to each other at _all_. What's wrong?" She walks up to me with a worried look on her face.

"A-ah… I'm just confused about a few things. Things have gotten a bit awkward between Noire and I," I explain.

"I see…" She puts a hand to her chin. "No wonder Noire flushed up when I mentioned your name."

"Really? Is it really that awkward between us?"

"Maybe so." She then sits on my bed and pats a spot next to her. Sitting next to her, she looks at me. "So, what's up?"

 _Should I really tell her?_ I think to myself. _Yeah, I guess I should. The more help I get to recover my relationship with Noire would be better._ "Long story short, she confessed to me." She gasps but quickly covers her mouth.

"Really!?" She shouts. Nodding, she sit back down. "Wow… she actually managed to have the confidence to confess! Good for her!" I could sense a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Choosing to ignore her slight falter, I continue. "A-anyway! Ever since she confessed to me, about a week ago, things have been fairly awkward between Noire and I."

"I see," She mumbles again.

"Is there anything that you suggest that I do to get back on track with Noire?" I ask, looking at Uni.

"Well, of course there are things that you could do! Hey, before I tell you anything, why don't you tell me something first!" She has a mischievous look on her face as she grins at me.

"Wh-what could that be?" I don't trust the look in her eyes.

"Do you like Noire back?" My face immediately flushes a bright red.

"Wh-wh-what are you ta-" She cuts me off with a serious look. Taking in a deep breath, I sigh. "Yeah, I do like her. In all honesty, I'm just worried about if I confess to her, it would make things even _more_ awkward."

"Well sure, at first it may be awkward, but she'll get over it quickly and you two can actually go out together! Now, what I would do if I were you, is that I would just accept her confession and move on! It shouldn't make a difference in the way you act if she likes you or not! She's still the same girl, you know!" She grins and pushes herself off of the bed. "I've got to head back to work on homework, so I'll let you two be. Enjoy!" Before I could say anything back, she quickly rushes out of my room and I could hear her door close behind her as she enters her room.

 **·~·** **Uni** **·~·**

Immediately after I leave Hiroshi's room, I dash to my room and close the door, flopping onto my bed. _I can't believe Noire of all people beat me to confessing to Hiroshi! Why can't anything go my way!? I'm just a wimp is all! Come on, Uni!_ I suddenly start to feel something wet roll down my cheeks. Tears? I shouldn't be getting this depressed about something like this! _Come on, you still have a chance! He hasn't asked anyone out yet, so I might as well give that a try!_ I start to get up, but then I hear Hiroshi call out to Noire.

"Hey, Noire!" I could sense the nervousness from him as he speaks.

"Y-yes, Hiroshi?" My sister replies.

"U-um… Is it okay if we talk outside?"

"Sure. Let me finish this problem." I hear the scribble of Noire's pencil as the door unlocks.

"I'll be waiting for you on the porch."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." _Nevermind. No chance._ I silently curl up into a little ball and cry, not sure of whether they were tears of joy that Hiroshi was going to accept Noire's love for him and go out with her, or if they were tears of depression because I won't be able to confess to Hiroshi without crashing and burning.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry for the real short chapter! Looking back at my other Author's Notes...they weren't the best, were they? Anyway, what's gonna happen with Hiroshi when he asks Noire to talk? What about Uni? How will she accept the love triangle between her, Hiroshi and Noire? I promise this next chapter will be longer than this! (If not, I'll be posting two chapters next week...let's see how things'll turn out) Have a great day, everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**·~· Noire ·~·**

"H-hey, Noire!" I turn to find Hiroshi glancing down at me with a blush. _This is the first time we've actually spoken in a while!_ I blush and set down my pencil to look back up at him.

"Y-yes, Hiroshi?" I hear myself stammer, deepening the blush on my already red cheeks.

"U-um… Is it okay if we talk outside?" He stammers, almost looking everywhere _but_ me.

"Sure. Let me finish this problem." I get a nod out of Hiroshi as he makes his way to the door, slipping on his shoes and heading out.

"I'll be waiting for you on the porch." He says before closing the door behind him.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." I call out to him, quickly finishing the problem I was working on.

"What is is that you'd like to talk about, Hiroshi?" I open the door and find Hiroshi sitting on the porch.

"I owe you one for helping me nail that test, Noire." He smiles and my face immediately flushed red.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about, you idiot!" She stammers, blushing even more.

"How much longer are you gonna put up that harsh tsundere personality of yours, Noire?" Hiroshi grins and pats me on the head, making me let out a growl.

"Whatever! Just get to your point!" I huff and he sighs.

"Alright, alright!" Hiroshi takes a deep breath. "It's a… more private matter to talk about, Noire. Can we talk about it at the secret base?"

"Of course! If it's something that needs to be private, then so be it. I'll follow you." I stand up and brush off my skirt, looking down at Hiroshi with a smile.

"Alright! Let's head over there right now!" He grins and the two of us head up to the hill and down the pathway.

...

"This really brings back the memories!" I let out a relieved sigh as I stretch. _The last time I've been here was back on my second day here! Time_ really _flies when you're having a good time!_

"It definitely does." He looks at me with a smile as we walk through the gravel pathway.

"I guess we definitely came through with our promise!" I grin and he laughs.

"Wow, I'm surprised you still even _remember_ that!" Hiroshi exclaims.

"Did you seriously think that I would forget a promise like that?" I smile and he nods.

"I didn't think at the time that you were serious, since it was only your first full day here in Earth."

"That is true. I'm still the same person that I was back in Gamindustri, you know!" I retort, turning my head with a huff.

"I still can't get over how beautiful the scenery is here." The two of us stop and I gasp, looking out at the scene in front of us.

It was late afternoon, so the sun was beginning to set. As the sun was setting, the vast ocean reflected the sunlight off of it's blue surface, adding even more to the view.

"Wow…" I gasp in awe, staring at the magnificent sight in front of me. "I've never experienced something this beautiful in my life!"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, Noi-" He quickly cuts himself off, his face flushing a deep red.

"Wh-what do you mean, Hiroshi?" I say, looking up at him with anxious eyes, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"N-nothing!" He says, glancing away from me.

"Tell me!" I puff out my cheeks and stomp up to him, looking him straight in the eye.

"It's nothing, seriously!" Hiroshi protests, but I got the feeling that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Whatever you say!" I then turn away from him. I then mumble to myself. "I-idiot." Feeling my face flush up as I call him that name, I hear Hiroshi sigh.

"You little tsundere." He looks at me with a smile. I roll my eyes, but then I stop when I hear Hiroshi's next words.

"I'm sorry."

"...Sorry? Why should you be sorry?"

"I didn't do anything to make things up with you, Noire. We spent a month. A whole _month_ avoiding each other, just because you had confessed to me. I've been such a wimp and I'm asking for you to forgive me. I'm sorry." The next thing I know, Hiroshi was bowing down in front of me.

"Wh-wha-?" I frantically look around, not entirely sure _why_ I was looking around, and step up to him, wrapping my arms around his head and pulling him to my chest. "Honestly, Hiroshi… You didn't have to go as far as begging for forgiveness. I know I'm a CPU and all, but seriously, how can I get mad at the person I love? To be honest, I was waiting for you to hurry up and apologize for being such a meanie to me." I sigh, bonking Hiroshi on the head with a smile.

He then starts to laugh, throwing me off by surprise. "What's wrong? Did I say something to make you laugh at me or something? What did I do?"

"N-nothing's wrong, Noire! It's just that I felt like how you worded what you had said sounded like it came out of some sort of manga or something like that. I think that that's quite the change for someone who's one of the most tsundere girls I've ever met." He straightens himself up to find me glaring at him.

"Y-you idiot..!" I growl, holding up a fist before throwing it into his gut.

"Damn...that seriously hurt! You wanna go, Noire? I can take you on anytime you want!" He grins, throwing his arms around me and tickling me on the stomach.

"Ahahahahah! St-stop that! Not there! Y-you're gonna make me run ou- ahahahaha! Seriously! Don't make me fight back!" I grin and turn around, pushing Hiroshi onto the ground.

"W-woah! Be careful next time! You're lucky that you're a light girl, Noire!" He grins back to me as he grabs my wrists before I could tickle him back.

"Whatever you say, Hiroshi! I'm not going to give up anytime soon!"

 **·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

"How are you two lovebirds doing?" Neptune smirks and the two of us immediately blush a bright red in response.

"Wh-wh-wha-!? 'Lovebirds'!? We're not lovebirds! Just because we were out for a while doesn't mean that we did a-anything… special!" Noire stammers as she tries to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Noire… I don't think you're helping the situation." I then turn to the rest of the group. "Let's just say we cleared up a problem that had occurred."

"Whatever you say, you two! Anyway, let's get started! So a couple hours ago, I had gotten an email from Mr. Jameson about the first field trip of the school year!" Everyone cheers and Neptune quiets the group down. "Anyway, the reason I'm making a big deal about it is that it's an aquarium!"

"Awesome! I can't wait! When is it?" Uni exclaims, holding up a hand.

"Today is… Sunday, right?" We all nod. "It'll be tomorrow then! We're gonna be out for most of the day, so make sure you bring money and your phone!" _Wow! This feels like I'm going on some sort of trip to another city like Hiyoshi or something! Neptune must really likes aquariums if she made such a big announcement for it._ I think to myself with a smile, getting an odd glance from Noire. Shaking my head to avoid suspicious thoughts, I hear Histy speak up.

"So, I have a few questions!" She stands up and puts her hands on the table… or she attempts to; the table was almost as tall as her, so she had to stand up on the chair in order to reach the table comfortably. "Question one! How are we getting _to_ the aquarium in the first place?"

"By bus. Each class will have their own bus to take to the aquarium so you don't need to pay for public bus or train," Neptune explains.

"Question two! When are we supposed to be there on Monday?"

"Normal time. The aquarium opens at 11:30am so we'll most likely leave as soon as we get to the school; it takes around two and a half hours to get to the aquarium."

"Thanks for clarifying, Histy!" I smile and she just awkwardly glances away with a bright red face.

"N-no problem, Hiroshi," She mumbles and slumps back in her chair with embarrassment. "A-anyway! We should get some sleep for tomorrow! Tomorrow's going to be a big day for everyone, so we need to rest up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" We all exclaim and instinctively salute, wandering back into our rooms.

While the others headed to their rooms, Noire and I made our way upstairs. Closing the door behind us, I hear Noire sigh as she flops onto the bed.

"What a day this has been!" She sighs and rolls over, her face nuzzled into the sheets.

"I guess you could say that," I say, sitting down next to her with a smile.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" She sits up and puffs out her cheeks.

"Nothing really happened for the first half of the day until I worked up the courage to talk to you," I explain, getting a sigh out of her.

"Geez, Hiroshi… You're such a mood killer, you know!" She huffs I chuckle, patting Noire on the head. "H-hey! The head is off-limits!"

"You're just so adorable, Noire! I can't help it!" I grin, rubbing her head even more, getting a scowl out of her. She then pounces on me, pressing me down and starts to tickle me. "H-hey-! I'm ticklish there! Sto- Ahahahahah! Stop it!"

"Haha! Payback, Hiroshi!" She grins and tickles me even more, making me laugh even harder.

"S-seriously, stop it! I'm running out of breath!" I gasp and grab Noire's wrists, taking in a deep breath as she starts laughing.

"C'mon, you wimp! I'm just getting started!" She grins and I sigh, looking up at her with a grin.

"Whatever you say, you tsundere. Just wait until Neptune teases us for it." I chuckle as her face flushes red.

"Wh-whatever! Let's just get some sleep already! It's already ten!" She huffs and flops down onto the bed, turning away from me.

"Do you want me to cuddle with you again like last time?" I tease her, poking her in the nerve on her spine, making her flinch.

"D-do what you want, you pervert! It's not like I care or anything, I-I'm just tired is all!" She pouts, bringing the pillow that was already cuddled up against her even closer to her chest.

"Whatever you say, Noire." I smile and lie down next to Noire, getting a small noise out of the tsundere as I do so.

"G-goodnight, Hiroshi. Don't try anything weird while I sleep, okay?" She turns to face me with a pouty look on her face.

"I promise I won't, Noire. Goodnight." I smile and get a blush out of Noire, who "hmph!'s" and turns away, scooting as far as she can from me. I sigh and roll to my side, not sure if I should be grateful to be this close to Noire or if I should be worried about Noire hitting me the next morning because I ended up doing something weird to her in my sleep.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! I'm going to post this a little bit earlier than normal because I have an announcement to make. I'm sick with a high fever...meaning that I won't be able to write at all until I get better. Now, you may be wondering "if you're sick, why are you posting it while you're sick?" and I'll answer that (okay, maybe you weren't thinking that at all. sh-shut up.) I've already written this chapter probably a month in advance, and I usually write the Author's Notes before I post them, so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to write maybe 70 words(?). Anyway, thank you so much for all of the support you've given me and have an amazing day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**·~· Hiroshi ·~·**

I wake up to be pressed up against something soft. Not fully realizing what was happening, I groan and press my face into it, thinking it's a pillow. Hearing a yelp, I suddenly feel a sting on my left cheek. My brain immediately wakes up to the slap and I sit up, finding a flustered Noire who was covering… her breasts.

"Y-y-y-you pervert!" She throws a pillow at me. Hard. It squares me in the face and I was propelled backwards, hitting my head on the hard floor. Whimpering, I rub my head as I feel a lump form.

"Are you okay!?" Looking up, I find Noire looking at me with a worried, teary-eyed face. Nodding, I wince as she gently presses a hand on the bump. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you _that_ much!" I suddenly feel something soft press against my forehead. Feeling my face flush up, I see Noire pull back from me, putting a hand to her lips as her face turns pure red.

"I-I just did that because I wanted to make you feel better! It's not like I actually wanted to k-k-kiss you or anything!" She stammers, looking down as her face flushes up even more. _Man, she's_ so _cute when she does that!_ I smile and stand up, holding a hand out to Noire as she looks up at me.

"We should get ready for the field trip! It's gonna be a lot of fun, so make sure you give it your all, okay?" I smile and she nods, grinning as she takes my hand, allowing me to pull her up.

"Alright, class!" Our class rep, Otawa Suzuki, claps loudly, gaining our attention. "Before we head off to the aquarium, we will be sorted out into different groups!"

Thankfully, the girls and I had been put into the same bus, so all we could do was sigh with relief and hop onto the bus.

"Wow, I can't believe we all got into the same group!" Uni exclaims as we walk down the aisle of the bus.

"The only downside is that I'm here with Thunder Tits," Blanc scoffs and sits down in a chair, only to be seated next to Vert.

"Oh my! Such harsh words from someone who doesn't have any 'authority' to say so!" Vert laughs and purposefully stares at Blanc's chest, getting a glare out of the smaller goddess.

"Whatever you say! At least I'm not as clumsy _because_ of your so-called 'authority'!" Blanc retorts, only to get a sigh out of Vert.

"Come on, Blanny! We can always make up! Although, you would have to admit that I'm a greater goddess than you!" She lets out another one of her laughs and Blanc looks as if she's about to hit Vert.

"C-calm down, both of you! We haven't even started the engine and you two are about to start another war! I suggest you two stay separate before we destroy the bus." Histy interrupts the goddesses from getting into a fight.

"I think that would be the best for the two of us, don't you think?" Vert smiles at Blanc who just sighs.

"Whatever you say, Thunder Tits." The Leanbox goddess flinches at the nickname but quickly gets up and moves away from Blanc, sitting next to a couple of boys who gladly accept her presence.

"Why is Vert even here? Shouldn't she be at home?" Neptune glances back towards Vert, who was now cupping one of the boys' cheeks, getting a blush out of him.

"Apparently, she's one of our supervisors for the day. Who knows-or wants-to know how she got the permission to," Noire giggles and I cringe.

"A-ah… Let's find a seat before they're taken up, okay?" I look down at the noirette who nods and sits down in an empty seat, patting the one next to her. Sitting down, I hear a yawn sound from my right. I chuckle and Noire blushes.

"Don't tell me you barely got any sleep last night." She silently nods.

"It always happens to me when I work a little more than usual. Over time, I get used to it, so I'll be okay if it ever happens."

"Alright, I'm glad you gave me the heads up!" I grin and she nods again, letting out another yawn.

"Hey, since we're going to be out for the next few hours, why don't you take a nap?" I offer.

"Seriously? I can't afford to take a nap here! I have to talk to you during the ride there! It would be embarrassing for me to sleep right next to you!" She protests, but I sigh.

"It's fine! You can rest on my shoulder if you'd like. I'm also quite tired so it wouldn't hurt to take a nap," I say, getting a blush out of her.

"Wh-wh-why would I do something like that!?" Noire suddenly shouts and the people around us stare. Looking around, her face flushes up even more and lowers voice. "I-I'm not going to sleep on you! That's just embarrassing!" She huffs and turns her head away from me.

"Whatever you say, Noire." I smile and close my eyes.

"H-hey! Don't fall asleep on me!" She suddenly starts to poke at my side, making me flinch.

"Oi! Stop that! It tickles!" I quickly grab Noire's hands and move them away from my body. She just smirks and continues to tease me, poking at my sides and making me flinch.

The rest of the ride went on with a mixture of tickling, games, jokes and napping. Hopping off of the bus, we wave to the bus driver as he salutes us, driving away to wherever he needs to be.

"That was the most _exhausting_ bus ride I've ever been on!" I exclaim, stretching as I shoot Noire a glance, who just gives me a raspberry.

"You started it, HIroshi," She huffs.

"Nah, I'm sure you started it, Sis," Uni grins as she walks up to Noire and I.

"Wh-what!? Hiroshi was _clearly_ taunting me back in the bus!" The two Lastation sisters go at it and Nep, who was watching the three of us, walks up to me.

"Man, way to go at it with the Lastation girls, Hiroshi!" She slaps me on the back, making me cringe in pain.

"That hurt, you know!" I exclaim to Nep, who just shrugs and heads over to the other girls, who were making their way over to get their stamps.

"Whatever, you wimp!" She laughs and I sigh, looking at Noire and Uni, who seemed to have calmed down and were now talking about something else.

"Let's go, shall we?" I smile at the Lastation sisters, getting a nod out of them.

"Yeah! I'm excited to see what kinds of sea creatures there will be!" Uni grins and dashes off to catch up to Nepgear, who was having a chat with Histy.

I turn to Noire, who was also watching Uni. "Hey, can the two of us stick together? It would be fun to have a little peace and quiet while going through the exhibits."

"S-sure!" Noire's face immediately flushes red. "I g-guess we can go alone. If we meet up with the other girls, we can join them too. I'll follow you, I guess." I nod and the two of us quickly follow the others, who were already checking in to get inside.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Neptune exclaims, pressing her face against the glass, which held multiple sharks. _Note to self: Neptune_ really _likes aquariums._ I think to myself with a smile.

Somehow, instead of Noire and I going just by ourselves to explore, Neptune and Histy decided to join us while the rest of the girls went to venture off somewhere else.

"N-Neptune, I wouldn't press on the glass if I were you…" Histy attempts to stop Neptune, who acted as if she were a child who had just received her christmas presents.

"Come on, Neptune." I put a hand on Neptune's shoulder, finally making her pull away from the glass. "You're scaring the other visitors." We look around and everyone around us were either glancing away, speeding up their pace, or gasping in horror.

"S-sorry, it's just that seeing all of these fish in one spot is just so amazing!" Neptune's face flushes red and I smile, patting her on the head.

"Don't worry, Neptune! You'll be just fine!"

 _Did you_ seriously _have to do that?_ Neptune immediately says after I pull my hand away from her surprisingly soft hair.

 _Why not?_ I grin and Neptune puffs out her cheeks.

The four of us continue to explore the exhibits, wandering through all sorts of tanks that touched the ceiling and we managed to catch an outdoor dolphin show. Neptune, being a fan of sea life, dragged the rest of us to see it. It was humorous to watch Neptune, who looked like a full-grown woman, act as if she were a toddler finding out about the new popular toy.

Feeling a buzz in my pocket, I pull out my phone and the other girls crowd around me.

 _Hey, Hiroshi!_ It was Mr. Jameson. _It's time for lunch so head on over to the Cohort nose by the entrance!_ The four of us tilt our heads at the weird sentence, but then burst out laughing at the next text.

 _Whoops. Frickin' autocorrect. I meant courthouse._

 _Okay, we'll be there in a couple minutes! Nice autocorrect._ I send the text with a smirk and look towards the others.

"Let's head over now, shall we? The others should be waiting for us," I say and they nod. As we start to make our way to the courthouse, I feel a pair of arms wrap around mine. Turning to see who was clinging onto me, I find Neptune with her arms wrapped around mine. She looks up at me with a smirk and I look back at the other girls, who look as if they were about to strangle Neptune.

"D-do you seriously have to do this?" I sigh and she nods, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Why not? As long as you're enjoying it I'm fine." She looks up at me with a smile.

"Hey, Hiroshi, everyone?" Noire speaks up and we turn to her. "I gotta go to the restroom, so I'll meet you guys for lunch, okay?"

We all nod in response and she tosses a hand through one of her twintails as she walks off to the restrooms.

"Does she always do that? The hair-flipping," I say as she turns the corner.

"Yeah. It's a habit of hers," Uni responds and I chuckle.

"Let's head over to the courthouse before everyone gets worried." The other girls nod in agreement and we make our way to the rest of the students.

 ****

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Heeeeeey, everyone! I'm finally back from what, this 1 month delay? I'm extremely sorry about that! I had forgotten to post this last chapter before announcing that I'll be taking a small (yeah, right) break from due to school, lack of inspiration to write, and so forth. If you haven't already checked out my other story, The Experiment, I've announced _many_ things there that will be changed/changing. For one, my posting schedule has been changed from every week, to whenever I can post! With that said, I want to make my chapters at least 1500 words per chapter so you guys can at least get something longer than some lame 800 words after waiting for like 1 month. This rule applies to _all_ of my stories, although I've cancelled a few, due to lack of motivation and purpose to write them (unfortunately How to Properly Travel the Dimensions has been cancelled as well as Vedric). The Zero Dimension and the Experiment are well under their way, and I will plan on posting at least once or twice a month, depending on how busy my schedule is. With that said, I'm sorry for the long Author's Note and have an _amazing_ day!**


	27. AHHHH ITS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey, everyone :) No chapter for today, because there will be a HUGE change to the Guardian of Lastation storyline. As an author, and after reading multiple stories within the past few months, I have grown to realize that my chapters were aimlessly thrown around, random story arcs were put in, and were nonetheless getting nowhere. So, with that being said, I will be rewriting the ENTIRE storyline of GoL (besides the first chapters...possibly), and go on from there! :D**

 **I deeply apologize for my sudden announcement, and for all of those fans out there (btw thanks for the 20k views 3) who have been following me from DAY 1 of this story! I know you were expecting a new chapter of Hiroshi and the girls conversing and having fun and all of that jazz, but, the time has come for me to restart and hopefully produce a MUCH better story than I have written currently.**

 **Now, with that said, hopefully FanFiction won't ban me for doing this author's note with no storyline or anything, and I will see you guys once I get the story up and running!**

 _ **The story will be called**_ _ **"The Guardian of Lastation 2.0"**_ _ **so make sure you look out for that title if you're following me and you want more GoL content!**_

 **Thanks for being such amazing fans, and have an** ** _amazing_** **day/night! :)**


End file.
